A spider and a bird? A story of heights
by MickeyDonaldandGoofy
Summary: Tony's daughter has been hidden for so many years, secrets have been held and grudges have been formed; her only dream was to be free and a normal teenager. So when she escapes and meets a certain spider-boy, Tony decides it's time for the world to know her, little did he know about trouble expected and the villains awaiting her. She'll become her own superhero. WILLUPDATEINMAY16
1. Chapter 1-María

A/N: Hello, this a story I kind of had

after watching Spiderman Homecomeming because, let's face it we're all obsessed, and okay, the next chapter will be up in a few days. This character will totally be based on the Hummingbird. I know this is shit, but okay, I have an idea and please give me a chance, it's my first fan fiction. This is an introduction.

* * *

May 2002.

María Aracely Josefina Penalba. The one name Tony Stark would never ever forget after that one phone call 7 months after having one hell of a night-weekend?-week?. He was proud of that one, though, it hadn't been like any other girls he'd been with. She was-different.

"Tony?"The voice called another time, the end of the line remained quiet. "Ay, dios mío, Tony, por favor ambos sabíamos que-We both knew what we were to face that week." And so it had been a week. Had it been his fault? Partly. had he regret it? He did now.

"Tony. Answer me. I know, I'm just-I don't know what to do, I'll..." María was rambling nonsense in spanish. "Mira-look, okay, I'll give her on adoption. Or, I don't know, I just, yeah-"

"No," That was the first word Tony had said in the whole phonecall-"You can't give her on adoption. She's-she'll be my daughter, I-I wouldn't want someone else having her, but, look we need to solve this, I could-you know, give you money every month, week-day? I don't effing know a shit about babies-"

"Neither do I! I'm not one for a baby, Tony! No puedo, either you get her, or I put her on adoption, I can't keep up with a child right now, it's a freaking miracle there's nothing wrong with her, and-and I don't have time left, I want her to be okay, just- okay?"

"What do you even mean by time left? María?" Tony snapped, pinching the bridge of his nose as he paced around.

"Ah, right, lo que me esperaba, claro, you forgot? Wasn't that the only reason we had that weekend?" Wait, now it had been a weekend? Tony wasn't keeping up with this, but then, it hit him.

She told him she was going to die, but hadn't it been another lame excuse any other girl had given him just to have a night with him? But then again she was different.

"So it was true?" Tony asked, his voice now shaking.

"It was, and now, look, I know you never wanted this, and neither did I, but I just want the best for her, even if I won't be able to give it to her, someone-"

"I'll keep her." And those words, those words changed his life.

July 2002. "Angela María Stark," Tony repeated to himself the name for what? the hundreth time? "I need to protect you with all my heart, and by that means... no one can ever hear or know about you."

And he was right, Angela had to grow up in the shadows , raised and visited by her father every single day, she had everything a child needed and even more. Kind of spoiled, one would think. But she wasn't, for she was only looking for a loving father who could be there at all costs. And Tony?With a child, he'd change, he did for the matter, but kept living his glorious billionaire style, didn't care at all about anything, but when it came to Angela, well, she was the exception. He wasn't born for taking care of a child, and Tony had learned that the hard way, yet he managed to adore her. Angela got to see her mother for a few months, until she decided that she could no longer accept that any day she could fall in front of her child.

So Tony braved up, bought this, bought that, everything that was the perfect thing for his child, for that little piece of shit that-he could swear- only by staring could make him smile, because even when she cried all night and was being a huge pain in the ass, she managed to make Stark smile.

Hidden in so many ways, for not only was she a Stark the world couldn't yet know about but for the different secrets she had to keep to herself. She had discovered she could easily make people do whatever she wanted to, by age 5 she had doubted if that quality had actually been learned from Tony, she discovered as well she could guess what other people were thinking or were about to saay, a secret she decided she'd keep for herself.

Her own apartment, perfeclty close to her fathers, full of servant,s food, endless toys, everything and anything, really. As the years went by, Angela, grew up knowing that her little secret had gotten her through life, either for getting whatever she pleased, or making people feel stuff around her, she knew it was unusual. She was a genious, though, both of her parents had been brilliant and she was quite the little smarty pants she would be expected to be, and despite being homeschooled she had managed to be a wonder girl, who could easily learn stuff.

Yet, she was lonely and in the summer of 2008, when felt as lonely as ever, knowing there was something up about not knowing about her father she met Pepper Potts, a lovely woman who'd suddenly become the maternal figure she had long awaited for. They became close, closer than Tony had expected; but he sure as hell knew it was the best, for he was now the Iron Man and now more than ever they'd be over her, and probably try to kill her. She asked for a suit like her father's which was denied for multiple reasons, but Tony finally agreed she'd need to be trained. So at age 6, Angela was already being trained. Especially after him being kidnapped, he knew better he wasn't risking her way too hard. And then, becoming Iron Man? Tony knew She was one of the many reasons as for why he wanted the perfect world.

But a journey began for Angela, even if she said she was fine she couldn't help but be worried, her dad throwing parties, getting drunk, going to fight villains. Her heart wanted to explode, and she would sit with Pepper, and sigh. "He'll be okay," she would assure her, but Angela knew better, she could easily listen to the words Pepper was saying. They were mixed "what the fuck am I going to do with a child?" And "please don't leave us, Tony." Angela knew she loved him, and Tony loved her too.

And life kept that way for many years, hidden, and hidden, with eventually having conversations like: 'Hey dad, am I allowed to meet the avengers?' 'No.' being repeated for years.

Not only did she grow up strong, independent and fearless; but lonely, she barely knew how to interact with anyone, and what would anyone else be expecting? She hadn't had any friends, at all. Yet she watched tons of movie which would make a certain idea of the world she was supposed to live. She didn't complain, she had everything. Well, everything but freedom. How she longed to be able to walk with a friend or two and have a sandwich, or even sneak out to fall in love.

She wished for a normal life, yet as the years came she realized she was far from normal. She was certain she could read minds, she was certain she could make people feel stuff, and she was certain it wasn't just because she knew people. How could she, anyway? She knew something was up with her, but neither Tony or Pepper could know. Would they consider her a freak? Most likely.

'hey dad, I think I'm a telepath... and can manipulate emotions but hey! It's okay, I mean yeah-I've been using it to get stuff but-'

Yeah, that wasn't a conversation she wanted to have.

So, like any human being who had been locked for her entire life, she decided to escape. But, where?

A stressed Angela was pacing around her room. "Hey, F.R.I.D.A.Y.?" She laid down on her bed, her long black hair fell over the pillows. She was watching the TV, as certain news came over. The Spider-Man was on the news, he had saved people in the subway.

"Yes, Miss Angela?"

"Him... my father knows that guy, right? Spider-Man, I mean..." She asked, her brown eyes locked on the screen, was that guy really climbing that?

"Yes," Friday answered.

"What are my chances of meeting him?" Angela let out a laugh. "I know, none. You know, Friday, he's my favorite superhero. He should be an avenger. He's kind of an idiot for rejecting it."

She stared at the bracelet her father had given her, she never took it off, she raised a brow, before looking back at the TV. She had found him. The Spider-Man of YouTube, anda of course being the superhero fan she was, she showed it to Tony, and Tony was impressed. She wanted to meet him so badly.

"That Spider-Man guy... is in queens right?" Angela asked again, to which Friday confirmed. What was she trying to do? Escape? Finally do what she had been willing to do? She was risking way more than anything in the world. She could already hear her father yelling at her, grounding her, giving her on adoption? Whatever, she knew she'd have it bad, yet she knew she couldn't just pass on this opportunity. Her dad was too busy now that he was engaged, he had decided to announce it publicly without telling her first, she had wanted that her whole life. Pepper Potts had been, after a mother to her, and she knew Tony loved her. But, he didn't ask for her permission and he was engaged. He owned her one, right?

And now, with the whole moving, she knew it was the day. She was finally going to move with her father, she didn't quite know why he had finally agreed for her to be in one of te avengers buildings. Was he finally going to accept her as her daughter? Was the world going to know about her? She didn't know, but the freaking avengers facility-thing.

It was quite the deal. But, still she wanted more. A school, friends... and she wanted to meet the avengers.

She took a deep breath. Today was definitely the day. Operation Humming bird was finally going to take place.

"Hey, Friday," she smirked. "Tell Happy I'm going out."


	2. Chapter 2-Peter

"Dude. You. Are you. Why did you-" Ned slapped Peter's shoulder. "You're an idiot, why would you even decline being a mother effing avenger."

"SHHHHHH!" Peter covered Ned's mouth as he slammed his locker door. "I-just-we... Can we just please ignore that, it's been like a week, get over it okay?"

"Dude, you just don't do that, we can't ignore the fact you rejected-but, okay, you've got the suit, today, right?" He whispered asked him, containing his excitement.

"Yes, somehow I managed to steal it from May," Peter grimaced as he looked down. "I'm grounded, for now, so... I can't be seen and I hope she hasn't watched the news, because well-"

"The subway, right," Ned finished. "So, hey, how is she dealing with it?"

"Eh, she's worried but better than I thought," they both walked out of the building, Michelle walking by them.

"Losers, you going to the party tonight?" She asked them, after letting out a laugh "I'm kidding, I don't even know if there's a party."

They chuckled and watched her leave, she sure was quite something, they liked her.

Peters life hadn't been easy, in about only two weeks he had asked his crush out to homecoming, ditched her, fought his crush's dad,saved an avengers plane, being offered being an avenger, had his aunt finding out about him being the Spider-Man and it was just the beginning. May hadn't taken it good, she had yelled at him in-what he thought-were like 5 languages, and then scolded him-grounded him and called Tony Stark to call him a few names.

Peter had assured her though that the suit made him invincible and that he was fine. Peter was afraid she'd have a heart attack-she didn't. She wasn't old and she was going through a lot of stuff, and she assured hi m that maybe she couldn't ground Spider-Man but she could ground Peter. That hadn't stopped him two days ago from stealing the suit.

He knew the neighborhood needed him, and he kinda missed how the ladies offered him churros after helping them.

"Wanna head up to Delamar's?" Ned asked him, and so they did. Peter wasn't thrilled, it wasn't as fun as going alone, because he had to "walk" normally for Ned to catch up.

"So... did you hear about Tony Stark's big announcement?" Ned asked him as they made their way.

"Ah, yeah, he's engaged," Peter wasn't really paying attention, he just wanted to put the suit already and swing around the city. Ned kept rambling on about Pepper Potts and how Peter was definitely not taking advantage to hit on girls while being who he was.

Peter ignored him, he knew he had something, but did he, really? Well, he could say Liz did accept to go with him, but it wasn't much to say. But Peter knew that right now he needed to focus on something else, make Tony Stark even prouder.

They walked into Delmar, and there was a lot more people than usual, most of them with suits and glasses. Peter raised a brow and walked over to the counter.

1, 2,... there were 3 inside the store and there was a really nice car outside the place. Another guy was standing beside the car. Happy?

Yes, Peter was sure it was Happy, had they come over to look for him? He checked his phone, not a single message.

"Eh-Ned, I'll be right back, just stay in the line, okay?" Peter rushed out over to Happy, who was not pleased to see him. Happy closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Hello," he said, simply.

"You didn't call me, does Mr. Stark-"

"No, I'm not here for you, and I'm not supposed to talk about it," Happy answered. "I'm here on another business."

Peter nodded; "So, okay..."

He went back inside, with Ned giving him a suspicious look, but then signaling with his head to the counter with a smirk.

Peter looked over, and there he saw her, a girl. She was pretty. Black hair, slightly dark skin, whatever.

He was more worried about Hapoy being there, and with all the other suited people. Peter was uneasy.

"She was asking about Spider-Man," Ned whispered.

"Oh," Peters attention was suddenly caught, and then finally took a minute to look at the girl, and then it hit him. They were here for her, it had to be, one of them was looking at her directly while the other two were watching the people around them and the outside. Her clothes looked expensive, and so did her phone, it was actually a phone he hadn't seen at all. It was one of a kind, but he swore he had kind of seen it, but not really?

"Esta señorita lleva más de 10 minutos sin pedir nada," Mr. Delmar said turning over to one of his coworkers.

"Ay, perdón... eh, es que no conozco aquí y pues," she answered in Spanish, Peter raised his eyebrow, someone like her spoke Spanish? "Eh, a number 2, and you've got gummy bears? Excellent," the girl continued while she took 4 packages of gummy bears. Peter chuckled while she was paying.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm not... used to-yeah," she apologized, and he looked at her, she had a pair of wonderful gray eyes. Peter smiled and blushed, now he knew why Ned had given him that look.

"So-uh, because I took way too much time let me repay you guys by paying for your meals," she offered, while giving them an apologetic smile. She turned her look over to one of the suited guys and shrugged while mouthing something to them. Peter swore he had seen that look before, but he could quite tell where.

"Oh no-no, you don't have to," Peter assured her, while Ned gave him the 'why-the-hell-aren't-you-accepting-free-food?' Look. Peter glared at him and Ned played along.

"No, no, I want to, and besides you know Spider-Man, right?" She asked them, and Peter blinked. They hadn't said a word about it, or had Ned? He turned his gaze and Ned shook his head as if knowing what he was just asking them.

"Shit," the girl mumbled. "I-uh, mean, you know who he is, right?"

He looked back over at the girl, and he swore she now had brown eyes. Was he imagining things now? He didn't know her, but she didn't trust her. But did Happy? Who was she? Another superhero in training?

It couldn't be, she had way more security than he did. He actually had no security. Who was she? He knew he had seen her before, or maybe at least... she reminded him of someone.

"Peter," Ned chipped in, elbowing him, Peter only then realized he had been staring at the girl long enough to be creepy. "Order."

"Ah, right," he then was greeted by Mr. Delmar, as he ordered, he was about to pay when the girl had already given Mr. Delmar the money. Both Peter and Ned thanked her, she smiled shyly but then looked around.

"I'll be right back," she said while opening a bag of gummies. The three people followed her, she walked over to Happy and she talked to them, they nodded and the three of them got into the car and left, she turned over, and Peter saw her gray eyes were back.

"The hell..." he muttered, as Ned gave him a questioning look. "Dude, what color are her eyes?"

"Eh, brown?" Ned shrugged. "I don't know, dude."

She walked back in, and smiled at them, when Delmar called: "Natasha... Banner?"

She smiled and grabbed her sandwich. Natasha Banner? Peter thought, there was something up with this girl, Natasha Rommanoff and Bruce Banner, sure she could have easily used another name.

"So, if you'll excuse me-" she started when Peter interrupted.

"We didn't quite catch your name," Peter said, trying to sound as suave and not alarmed as he was feeling.

"I didn't throw it," she smirked as she walked off. Peter blinked and Ned smugged.

"Dude eh, I need to go," Peter said and grabbed his backpack. "Call you in a bit."

He watched as the girl was walking off, taking a bite of her sandwich. Where was she going? Why did Peter even care? He didn't quite know for sure, but for a strange reason he knew he needed to suit up, and so he did. He walked over to the usual place where he changed, making sure no one was watching, except this time he took his backpack to the ceiling. He didn't want people stealing his stuff anymore. So there he was, the Spider-Man on the ceiling, creeping out a girl who he had just met, and who definitely had to do something with Mr. Stark.

He followed her, around and she seemed distracted by the whole world surrounding her. Then, she bumped into someone, and there it was again-gray eyes, not the brown ones, grey.

"The hell," Peter said, as he watched closer. "Hey, Karen, do we know who she is?" He asked.

"Let me look for it," she answered. "There are no criminal records."

"Obviously not, but why... why do I feel like I know her?"

"Because she's-Incoming call from Mr. Stark," Karen interrupted herself.

"He-hey Mr. Stark?" Peter answered, while still looking at the girl.

"Happy was just in queens, did you do anything for him to come over?" He asked Peter, and Peter now knew there was something up.

"No, he said he wasn't here for me, he was with a girl? I don't know..." Peter answered, while still looking at her, she entered an alley all by herself, looking around someone approached her from behind.

"Oh, shit-" Tony couldn't finish, because the girl had a gun against her neck.

"Sorry, Mr. Stark, gotta go," Peter ended the call and jumped over. The girl had her arms raised and her eyes closed, she had let her sandwich fall, and she was scared.

"Now, you do as I say," the guy said, walking in front of her, still the gun pointed at her, when a web was shot and the gun flew over to Spider-Man's hands.

"I don't think that's a way to treat a lady," Spiderman said, as he shot another web sticking the guy to the wall, he shot another web just to make sure he didn't move.

"I-thanks, but, I uh, had everything under control," she assured him. "I was just going to-"

"I'm sure you were," Spiderman answered. "Now, if you'll excuse me," he said climbing up.

"Wait, I... thanks, really, I'm not from here, and well, now I don't know where to go."

Peter hesitated, but eventually looked at her. "Well, first out of this alley," he chuckled as he shot a web at her and they climbed up the building. "But, why would a girl like you be in queens?"

"Research," she answered and she turned to look at him. "I was actually trying to find you."

Peter wanted to back up, now it was pretty clear she came here probably to fight him, or maybe.

"Sorry, that sounded weird," she closed her eyes, and bit her lip. "I'm a huge fan, I..."

"Are not supposed to meet him," A voice chirped from behind them, she turned to look to the one and only, Iron Man. Spiderman backed up.

"Angela, home, now," Iron Man said. So that was her name. "Thanks underoos."

And with that she was picked up and taken by Iron Man. Was he in the suit?

Peter didn't know, but he sure as hell had way more questions than before.


	3. Chapter 3-Tony

**Hello! This is a new chapter, I hope with you're enjoying it, so far. The first like... 5 chapters won't have a lot of development but more like an introduction to understand the further plot. Please review! I need to know if you hate it, or like it and ideas are welcome! So yeah.**

* * *

"What in the world were you thinking?" Tony said when they finally landed holding his daughter. They were on another building, one in which the Spider-Man couldn't hear them.

"I wanted a sandwich," Angela answered, and looked away. "Look, I wasn't in trouble, and how did you even find me?"

"No, Angela, its the third time this week," Tony answered, getting out of the suit. "You just can't keep escaping, how do you even manage to get out? How the hell-Why the hell did Happy go away?"

"Well I wouldn't escape if I wasn't trapped!" She yelled at him and turned away. "Why are you even scared of me being kidnapped if the world doesn't know about me?"

"I am the adult here, I'm the older one, I'm the one who's fought people and you, you're just a teenager, you might be super intelligent and you might feel like you own the world, but guess what? You can't tell me anything, I am your father and I do what I do to keep you safe."

"Safe from what?" She let out a laugh. "Literally safe from what? I could have been a normal teenager if only you could have let me, yes okay, hiding my last name, but seriously? You were an"

"You don't even know why I did-"

"Because you're ashamed of me," she snapped, Tony didn't answer but just shook his head. Was it true? No, but she believed that, and that's when tony realized he had been doing everything wrong.

"I'm not ashamed of you," he answered and walked over. "I'm just worried for your security, why were you even with Spiderboy? Were you hurt?"

She looked up at her father, they looked so alike yet somehow so different. She had his looks but was as beautiful as her mother. They were standing in front of each other, Tony a head taller than her, yet she looked fierced and defying. Tony was supposed to be scolding her, yet she always managed to get her way out of them. She did have a point.

"I wasn't hurt, someone tried to mug me-"

"SOMEONE TRIED TO MUG-"

"Dad! It's okay, it was... planned," she mumbled and before tony could say anything. "HEY! I just wanted to meet Spider-Man and I knew somehow he'd be there I... just, don't know."

Tony rolled his eyes, and punched the bridge of his nose. This girl was a pain in the ass, he loved her, but she was a pain in the ass.

"You did this to meet Spider-Man? You're telling me risked your freaking life to meet Spider-Man? You decided to hack your security system, you somehow managed to trick your bodyguards into leaving you and all so you could meet Spider-Man?" He asked her, trying not to explode, dealing with two teenagers? What had he done to deserve that? It was great, just great. He knew that when he was a teenager he probably had done worse stuff, but dammit could they be any more... stubbornly stupid? Did she even realize what's she was doing?

"Yes, and to get out," she shrugged and crossed her arms. "Look, no one knew who the heck I was, you realize that, right? I was a normal teenager walking down the street. You've been doing all of this because you think people will get me for who I am. How could they, though? I've been so perfectly hidden that-"

"We're going home," he declared before she could say anything else. "Happy is down here, which reminds me. How the heck did you manage to make Happy, Roger, Henry and Hiccup to leave you?"

"The hiccup went away with some water," she joked trying to avoid the subject, as her father picked her up and they arrived next to the Audi. Tony sent off the suit and they got into the car.

Angela knew she was gonna be grounded forever. She didn't want to answer any questions though. But a thing she knew, she had been saved by freaking Spider-Man, so she was cool with it. Operation hummingbird had turned out better than she had expected.

She looked over at Happy who seemed really confused, she smirked. She had managed to make 4 people do what she wanted, that was something impressive right? No, not for tony. Not for anyone, but for her. Years and years of practice did help. Had it been worth it? Eh. She had met her favorite superhero. That was good, right? Not for Tony, again.

But... she had managed to get out, she had managed to trick way too many people. And disappointed her father while doing that. Meh, it was good. She had hacked a security system. That was impressive right? It was, just really disappointing for Tony.

"How did you do it?" Tony asked her, putting on his sunglasses. And there was the question, Angela glanced over at him, then at Happy. They were both expecting an answer.

"Ah you know, I can manipulate minds and I'm a telepath," she smiled and looked between them. "And dad, please, using sunglasses all the time is lame."

"Stop it, Angela. How did you do it, because I do wanna know? Did she bribe you, Happy?" Tony looked over at Happy who just shook his head, she remained quiet. "Well; anyway, you're grounded."

"What a surprise, I'll be kept up in my room like I've been my whole life."

Tony glared at her, and they remained quiet for the rest of the ride. Why was she like him? Tony couldn't keep up with a teenager, and one who was exactly like him? Oh and add her mother's stubborn personality, we really did have a winner with her.

Tony was getting tired, he was old and couldn't keep up with another...shenanigan. Now he needed to change everything, he decided he should text Pepper until-A phone started to ring.

And there was the other teenager mr. stark was dealing with.

"It's that Parker boy," Happy said, it was his phone. Angela looked up and raised an eyebrow. Tony asked him to give him the call.

"Yes, she's fine, no, you don't have to worry," Tony ended the call quickly and sighed, taking of his glasses and running his hand through his face. He couldn't deal with anything right now.

He remained quiet and looked at his daughter. How had she done it?

"Have you finished packing?" He asked her, to which she only shook her head. "Well, whatever you're staying with me tonight-"Her eyes lit up with excitement "and only because I don't want you escaping anymore, give me your phone, and you won't have any of your electronics, books or anything that can be considered fun."

She didn't care. Who wouldn't be excited though? The avengers facility? That was a complete experience, and she knew that she didn't need any of that stuff to have fun. She looked out the window and saw the city of New York, it always seemed too busy.

"That's it?" She asked him, still confused. "That's my punishment?"

"Oh, no, my angel, that is nothing compared to what you'll actually be getting," Tony said, looking at her phone. "You know, it's amazing how you thought you'd get with this."

"I did get what I wanted," she shrugged. "Met Spider-Man didn't I?"

"He didn't give you his number or anything, right?" There it was, the question that had had Tony really uneasy, heck yes he was feeling jealous, he knew underoos was the same age as Angela and he knew that Angela could be... considered attractive.

"What?" She let out a laugh. "No, I wish, though, imagine me dating-"

"No." Tony said, and she smirked.

"Meh, you don't have to worry about him, though I did see a guy you'd consider... cute, I even bought him lunch."

Happy let out a stifled laugh, and Tony just grinned.

"You found a cute boy and bought him lunch?" Tony chuckled, half amused half jealous. Angela just looked down turning red. How could Tony be mad at her? He smiled and pulled her close, she was an adorable dork. But Tony knew he had to change something, but that something he was afraid could ruin both of their lives.

They didn't talk much for the rest of the ride but Tony did ask why the heck she wanted to meet Spider-man, to which she only answered: "He seems like a nice person."

And she did mean it, to her Spider-Man meant more than the avengers, because for all she knew anyone could be under that mask, and that was the magic of it, even she could be the Spider-Man, well not really but that was kinda the point. He seemed like a so down to earth superhero, he saved normal people, he was there for the small insignificant people, for the real ones. He was the good neighborly Spider-Man; she admired that. And he hadn't hesitated two seconds to save her. She hadn't had the time to go over her encounter with the Spider-Man. He had a young voice, he didn't quite sound like a man, and he had picked her up to the ceiling.

Wait. He had picked her up to the ceiling, instead of going out of the alley? And what for? Did he know about her? Was he actually scared that a girl like her didn't know how the heck to walk around the city?

Minor details. He had saved her.

But what if he hadn't come? She definitely wasn't able to say she hadn't been nervous, yes she could fight, yes she could have manipulated his emotions but no, she wouldn't have been able to. She didn't have the guts, she was scared.

"So...we really are going there?" Angela asked as they were approaching the building, tony just side glanced at her. "Will there be any other avengers in there? I mean I know not captain America, but what about-?"

"Pepper is there right now, Agent Hill, Fury... Excellent scientists Helen Cho and Selvig... who else is in here? Wow, we did lose quite a bunch. Oh... Vision is there, take care of him he doesn't understand the concept of doors or knocking them... or anything with basic human manners, Rhodes is here as well, er... yeah, that's it," Tony answered. "They don't know about you, so I'll give them a heads up."

He grabbed his phone and started to text, 'an avenger's assemble' to meet her, Angela thought. She asked him if he was doing that, he wasn't. 'There are no more avengers who'd like to assemble, really.' He was texting Pepper, asking her to gather the press for the next morning, he had an announcement to make.

They arrived, and Angela was trying to contain her excitement, she ran out of the car before Tony called her out:

"Not so fast, you see, we have rules here," he explained as he walked over to her. Angela turned around and nodded. "You can't touch anything that can be considered a weapon, you can't be playing around the electronics for your so called research, the lab is strictly forbidden, and you can't mess up while anyone is training."

Angela nodded and smiled, she was so going to break all those rules, not today and maybe not next week, but a journey was expecting her.

They walked in, the view was amazing, and there were a lot of windows. She felt like a 3 year old who was given a candy house, she wanted to run around the whole place, but she didn't partly because she wanted to show that cool teenager vibe and partly because she didn't want to be kicked out in the first 5 minutes.

"Your room is not ready yet, because you weren't supposed to move until next week, but... okay, you'll be staying at Wanda's room, don't mess it up," he declared while she nodded.

She looked around at the place, it was amazing, it was way better than anything, though she liked the tower.

"Who did you sell the avengers tower to?" Angela asked while sitting on a couch amazed by everything she was looking at.

"Norman Osborn," Tony answered, while Pepper was approaching them, they both walked Angela to her room (Wanda's) and she sat down looking through the windows. Both, Pepper and tony left to the kitchen.

"The press?" She asked him. "Tony, dear what are you planning?"

"The world is ready to know about Angela Maria Stark," he took a deep breath and looked down, before taking out a bottle of scotch, he poured a glass, and he offered one to Pepper to which she declined."With our wedding and with everything that's coming, I'm not hiding her anymore, she's my blood. There's no reason for me to hide her."

Pepper didn't answer, she just stared blankly at the now empty scotch glass, she hadn't thought about it but she was a soon to be mother, and now she had a say on whatever happened to Angela. She always had, but this time, she knew it was different.

"I'm more worried that she doesn't have any friends," she bit her lip, "she really does get lonely sometimes."

"She's got us, and she could hang ou with Rhodes-"

"Tony, I am serious, she needs to be with people her age, have friends, have a boyfriend, girlfriend, something," she continued.

"Well, I was a lonely kid too," he answered. "Everyone wanted to be my friend only because of my money, people are cruel, Pepper."

"She'll learn how to deal with them, she's not dumb, I think maybe getting her into a school..."

"But the whole world will know about her, so now she'll have to be more protected-"

"is it really that necessary to call the press? Does the world really need to know about her in that way?" Pepper scowled, and turned around; did he really have to be that extra?

"It's the only way to keep her off running away and escaping. If the world knows about her then she will be scared of running away!" Tony poured another glass of scotch, though he only took a sip.

"She's a teenager, she just wants friends," Pepper crossed her arms, she loved Angela and couldn't understand many of Tony's decisions involving her.

"But what do you want me to do? Get her into a school?" He asked her, stress surrounding his whole body, His fingers tapping anxiously the counter.

"Yes, for a start," Pepper nodded, "that'll make her strong, haven't you seen her? She doesn't know how to be around people, she usually freaks out and starts apologizing for everything she does, or gets too sassy."

That made her a Stark, Tony thought. He couldnt deny that he was far from a perfect social butterfly, except when it came to parties, of course.

"But where? I need her To be protected, and whatever is happening, even if I do, I'll tell the press, before anyone finds out any other way and they invent stories on how Tony Stark is hiding his daughter, I'll face it myself."

He did have a point, the press could soon find out about Angela, and the wedding could be one of their references.

"okay, as long as you send her to a school," Pepper lift her head; firm on her decision.

"She's my daughter," Tony answered.

"And I'm soon going to be her mother," she smirked and walked over to him, kissing his cheek. He sighed, and wrapped and arm around her waist.

"I...okay, but I'll choose which school she'll go to," he held her close. "What's that school Spidey boy goes to?"


	4. Chapter 4- Teens and grown ups

**_A/N: Hi! Thanks for reading my story! Hope you like it and yeah. This chapter will only give hints about the plot... Small details will build up this story so don't miss them! Please review and tell me your opinion so far! Enjoy!_**

* * *

Harry Osborn was walking outside his father's newest purchase, it wasn't that bad, it was actually amazing. He looked up at the ex avenger building, he smirked, it was sure going to be fun.

"You like it kid?" Norman Osborn walked over, looking at his phone, as another man followed over holding some architectural plans, the man glanced at the building and then turned his gaze over the two Osborns who were admiring now the jewel of a building they had.

"Like it? I love it, it's the avenger's building," the brunet teenager said, taking out his phone taking pictures. "It's like... the coolest thing you've ever bought, but... The A will be changed right? It'll be an O?"

Norman shook his head, and smirked looking up "No, it'll be a huge OSCORP sign, Osborn Corporation, now that Stromm isn't here it'll be better," he said motioning to the plans the man was holding, Harry walked over and glanced at it, he smiled, it was going to be awesome. A new lab, maybe this time he could enter? He didn't know, yet, though he needed to impress his father, he could work with him, he'd try to impress him.

Impressing him, though, wasn't exactly going to be what he'd do.

* * *

Peter had gone back home, he had eaten his sandwich with Ned and told him everything that had happened, 'maybe it's his niece, or maybe she's Pepper's daughter!' that was Ned's reaction, but Peter doubted it, it couldn't be that. He had called Tony, and he had been so dry with the subject and had cut the call real quick, he sure was hiding her in a way, Peter felt curious but he knew that there was no way that Tony Stark would tell him anything. He was now in his room, it was a thursday night and he wasn't out helping people. Were people missing the Spiderman? THey obviously were, Pter thought, he kept plaaying with the features in his mask, he was looking at the mirror.

He wished he could tell the world he was Spiderman, he wished someone knew, other than Ned and May, because Spiderman gave him more than the spider powers, it gave him a certain kind inner strenght, he wasn't the old boring and nerdy Peter people pushed in the halls, he was The Super guy who could save lives, someone who people could trust would be there. He knew he was Avenger material, but he as well knew he was someone in which people didn't see as impossible. People could believe that he'd be there in even the smallest of the problems.

He took the mask off, he was the same old Peter, and he wish he wasn't. Deep inside he feared that people would be so dissappointed if they ever found out. 'Hey, it's Penis Parker!" Flash would say, would he respect him though? It was something he could only dream about, for he knew it was better like this, with people not knowing about him.

"Hello?" Aunt May walked into his room, crossing her ams. "Peter I saw the news"

"Look, May, I- I know you don't feel safe with this, but people do, I know you care for me, after what happened, I, know you don't want me to risk myself, but truly? I'm doing this for uncle Ben," she stayed quiet, and looked away "With great power comes great responsibility, and I, I know what he meant, I'm using this to save people, okay? It's not just something random, I'm actually helping people... Like yesterday, I stopped a guy from falling to the subway, what if I hadn't been there? He surely would have died, okay? Or today, I helped a girl who was about to get mugged, I guess, it's me, I'm making a change, you've always wanted me to make right decisions, and help the world didn't you?"

May didn't answer right away, she sat on Peter's chair, and glanced over at him. "But you're risking your life."

"Yeah, but I'm helping others, and nothing that dangerous has happened to me, okay? I usually don't deal with bigger stuff like the avengers, I'm a... simple superhero," he chuckled and May smiled, taking his hand. She'd lost so much, and she couldn't risk losing Peter, but at the same time she couldn't hold him for much.

They hadn't really talked about the whole Spiderman thing, but Peter knew he had to, sooner or later, even if May didnt understand it. WHatever he used to convice her he knew he couldn't really give her his real reason, he felt free, he felt powerful, and not in a 'hey I can climb walls', but in a 'hey, if you need me I can actually help you' way, he couldn't quite explain it, but he knew May was one of the reaons he was that way, he could have turned into someone bad, use his powers to finally stand up to his bullies, use it to impress girls, yet he didn't, he decided he was going to help everyone. That was all because of Ben and May, they'd raised him that way, and he was so worried and so dedicated to make Ben proud.

May sighed and hugged her nephew, he sure was going to be difficult to handle.

* * *

Back in the Avengers facility Angela was exploring her room, it had a nice view and her TV, she wasn't watching it, she was just sitting down trying not to run around the house. She wanted to play it cool, but how COULD SHE? She was a fifteen year old in the avengers faiclity, AKA her dream place. She stood up and started to hop around the room, letting out small squeals. She was hungry though, she hadn't yet ate her sandwich... Which, wasn't there, where had she left it? The alley? The first building? The second one? In the car?

She didn't know, but she sure knew she was hungry, but was she able to walk out? Techincally it was her house as well, now, so maybe she could just sneak to the kitchen grab a few snacks and then explore around. She opened the door, and peaked out, Vision was in the hallway, he was just going to enter a room, she imagined it was his room. She waited for him to arrive to the door, which he didn't, he just passed through the wall as if it were the most normal thing to do. Angela squealed, and Vision popped out, she quickly hid behind her door.

"Shoot," she mumbled, and started to shake, he didn't know about her yet, so he'd probably think she was a stranger trying to rob them, or trying to sabotage them or something. She was scared, and with good reason, of course.

She looked out the door, he wasn't there, she sighed relieved, until she turned around, and there he was, red Vision standing in front of her. She would have expected him to remember her because he practically was Jarvis at some extent, except he didn't.

Vision just looked at her and started to float.

"Who are you?" He asked her, simply.

"I'm Angela," she answered backing up. "Stark... I'm Tony's daughter."

"Mr. Stark doesn't have kids."

"We-we can ask him if you want, to prove I'm his daughter," she nodded and Vision just stared blankly at her, and nodded.

"Okay," he passed through the closed door and she opened it following him after. This had gone better than she'd expected. He walked cautiously and curiously looking at her, analyzing everything, she felt creeped out, he was kinda weird. But he was THE vision, so she felt excited. He probably didn't trust her and could kill her in a minute, but he hadn't and probably because she had been so calmed, she didn't know.

What Vision had seen though, was the resemblance she had to Tony, he had seen her facial features and she actually did somehow look like him. Vision knew Tony was at the kitchen, he had just seen him kissing Miss Potts in there, so he'd assume they'd still be there.

Angela looked around, every room the passed seemed so amazing. When they arrived, Tony was talking to Pepper.

"Ah, I see you've met Vision," he called over watching them arrive.

"This young lady claims to be your daughter," Vision said looking between them.

"She is, Vision," Tony nodded, "that little shit is my daughter" Vision looked over at Angela.

"She does not look like a excrement to me," he answered and the three of them, Pepper, Tony and Angela laughed.

"She is one," Tony smirked as Angela walked over to Pepper. "And actually, Friday, would you mind and tell everyone in the house to come, please?" He asked to which Friday accepted.

Angela stood there awkwardly when Pepper smiled at her and offered her a side hug, which Angela quickly accepted, she was feeling so insecure right now, she had to watch every single movement she did or else she knew she could be kicked out. Vision was still looking at her, she did look like Tony.

In a matter of minutes, Rhodes, Fury and Agent Maria Hill walked into the kitchen, kind of annoyed to be bothered by Tony. They didn't realize that there was a teenager in the kitchen.

"What's up, man?" Rhodes asked, as he raised a brow, and crossed his arms around his chest. He quickly gave the kitchen a scan when he stopped on Angela. "Wait, no offense kid, but you're bringing another teenager to the team? I know it worked with that spider boy, kind of, because he clearly is still a kid, but Tony, you just can't-"

"A teenager? Spider-Man is a teenager?" Maria Hill asked. "You're risking teenagers, Tony?"

Fury remained quiet and just rolled his eye, he could not stand Tony Stark and the inhumane decisions he was up to. Angela scowled. They didn't trust her? If only they knew what she could do, but of course she was not going to tell them, not now or ever after she had heard the comments about her being a teenager.

"She's not joining the team," Tony said calmly, taking out some chips of the counter. "She's my daughter, meet Angela Stark" he walked over and pointed to their faces "don't you guys see the reseemblance?"

They all stopped, blinked and shook their heads in an almost choreographed comical way. It couldn't be, but she was. If they looked at her, they were clearly related, the eyes mostly, their glance, it was them big brown eyes and that playful and smug smile that gave them away. She had slightly darker skin, and her eyes were clearly more feminine and prettier than Stark's, for she had bigger eyelashes, her nose was different and she had a dreamier look. But that couldn't hide the fact, she was his daughter.

"What the fu-?" Fury started, but shook his head.

"Why didn't I even know about her?" Rhodes asked with indignation.

"No one did," Angela answered. "Because I could have been hurt."

"That, and the media could have killed me and her in a metaphorical way," Tony continued and shrugged. "But now, with the upcoming wedding and with Miss I want to escape every single day, the media and the world will know about her."

What? Was he really going to tell everybody? Angela was confused. Why? Why exactly would he do it?

"How old are you?" Maria asked her with a smile.

"15," Angela answered, and smiled, but the quickly turned to Tony. "You're going to make a press conference? To tell the world I'm your daughter?"

Tony just nodded, "Yes, and after that, we are going to a school tomorrow," he answered before throwing some chips into his mouth.

"I just want the school, thanks," Angela said, and bit her lip. She knew perfectly why Tony wanted to tell the world, to scare her off, because he knew that right now she could be normal and live her life but no, Tony wanted her close. Without them to notice, she wanted to read their minds, but she knew she was risking way too much with Vision examining her.

"Why didn't you tell me, Tony?" Rhodes asked again, looking at Angela. "I would have been funny uncle James, didn't you trust me?"

"It's nothing to do with you, it's to do with me,• Tony said. "Now, Angela would you please go back to your room so we can have adult talk here?"

"She was in Wanda's room," Vision chipped in.

"Yeah, she doesn't have a room yet, it's not ready so right now she'll be there," Tony shruggged. "Now, Ange-"

"No," she snapped, and then cleared her throat. "I mean, I haven't eaten anything, may I-"

"Yes! Of course!" Pepper smiled and open the fridge, offering all types of food, and juice, with so many people in there the fridge had several options, and a especially variety of juice. Angela just decided to gab a juice box and a granola bar. She excused herself, "Sorry, teenager can't be here, apparently."

Which caused Maria and Fury to chuckle, and teased Tony that he should leave too.

"Straight to the room, okay?" He warned her, but she didn't pay attention, she was going to explore. She walked out of the kitchen, but someone was following her, María Hills.

"Hi?" Angela looked over at her, and she smiled, María chuckled slightly. "Oh, did he send you to make sure I went straight to my room?"

María nodded but then shrugged. "He asked if anyone could make you sure you did, and I didn't want to stay, so... but of course I'm going to show you around," she smiled at her.

Angela nodded but raised a brow, she wasn't used to attention or to be with people so someone talking with her was strange. However, she could not complain, if Maria was going to show her around it was her opportunity.

"You're Maria Hill, right?" Angela asked her to which she confirmed, "we share name, I'm Angela Maria Stark."

María smiled and looked at her, as she started to talk through a nice and long hallway. "Well namesake, tell me about yourself."

They passed a room with a huge TV, a few hockey tables, soccer tables and several tables, that was the party room. Angela knew that place could somehow be her favorite one, but she wasn't as excited. She wanted to go to the laboratory, to the training room.

"Well, I'm 15, uh. I like to read, favorite color is green, uh, my mom passed away when I was little, she was Mexican and well, I didn't really got to know her, um," Angela thought. "I don't like heights, hate tomatoes, uh, my dad is Tony Stark."

"Oh, another thing we share," Maria nodded. "I also lost my mother."

Angela nodded, well that was awkward. "Uh, I ... I want to learn how to fight!"

María grinned, and Angela felt relieved now that the awkwardness was gone.

"Yeah, I'm one who could show you, do you know any basics?" María asked her and Angela just shrugged biting her lip. "Kind of."

María led her to the training room, it was huge, and they had all types of training, she guessed which ones were for who, but she wanted to fight even better, it wasn't until she saw each personalized training that she wished there was a way in which she could control her little secrets, even though she had been able to do it, she knew there was so much more than just controlling emotions and reading minds, she just hadn't discovered it yet. She wondered if her powers had to do with her mother, María Aracely Josefina Penalba, that name sounded so powerful. She knew so little about her, and so did Tony. Whenever she had asked him about her, he'd evade the subject, why wouldn't he though? He couldn't say that Aracely had been less than a one night stand. He wished he had spent more time with her though, and so did Angela. Her mother for her was the only connection to her powers, and she knew she was way more.

"Well, kid, I'll get you back to your room otherwise your father will probably kill us both, " María shrugged and led the way, "Now I get why they were finishing the last room, I think it'll be pretty cool."

Angela smiled and nodded, she couldn't complain, her father always gave her the best of the best, and didn't blink or hesitated if she asked for something, unless it could ruin her security. She walked back into Wanda's room, she was scared.

She started to drink out of her juice and stared at the ceiling. The world was finally going to know about her, which meant Tony wasn't ashamed anymore; he knew he was, not because of her but the whole situation that surrounded her. Tony Stark got a girl pregnant and took care of a baby girl? It made him look weak, and he wasn't going to give the media another reason to hate him. He was protecting her as well, she knew he meant well by hiding her, for her own security, because people could try and kidnap her. Tony couldn't deal with that. A good 20 minutes or so went by, and Tony and Pepper finally walked into her room.

"Tomorrow, my angel you will dress with your best clohtes, and I want you to look impecable, not childish and nothing too normal," Tony said sitting down besides Angela, Pepper stayed at the edge of the door watching them.

"Don't answer any questions I wouldn't answers, and don't-"

"Answer any that you would," Angela finished. "Okay, got it." Tony smiled and nodded.

"The reason I kept you hidden, the press will know is fully for your protection, and the reason of why I'm going to tell the press is because you're going to join the lab research for Stark industries-no, you're not but he press will believe that," he said, very calmly watching his words. "After that we will announce your willing to join Midtown high school of science and technology and we sure hope that they're watching it because I hope you get accepted."

"Midtown... isn't that in queens? Why in the world would I want to go to a high school in queens?" She asked confused and somehow disapproving her father's decision.

"Spiderman is in queens, I thought you liked him," Pepper answered, to which Angela was even more confused.

"You guys realize we're upstate and that it'd be a terrible and kind of stupid idea to go to the other side of New York to go to a public school," she answered.

"It's a great school, and you'll like it, it's got a lot in the science and math stuff that you like," Tony smirked.

"How early do I even have to wake up?" She asked.

"Very," Tony smugged and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "That's a punishment, my love."

"Wow, okay, but what if on my way I get kidnapped or-"

"So _now_ you care about your security, funny because as far as I remember you escaped today," Tony glanced over at Angela.

"Well yes, because you're telling the whole world I exist," she snapped and crossed her arms.

"I know why I'm doing what I'm doing," Tony answered. "And wasn't that what you always wanted? To be near your superhero crush and go to school and for the world to know about you?"

Angela didn't answer, it was, but now that she was getting it she didn't want it. At scowled. Why didn't she like it? Oh right, she did not like the idea of waking up early.

"Now, let's go downstairs and have dinner like the lovely family we will be," Tony hopped off te Ned, Angela watching him arms crossed and frown on her face.

"You literally just kicked me out of the kitchen," Angela argued.

"I know," Tony smirked.


	5. Chapter 5- Headlines

**_A/N: Hello! Welcome to another chapter, thanks for the reviews and I apologize for the spelling and grammar mistakes I may have, English isn't my first language and this is the first FanFiction I write. Anyway, thanks for the support and well please keep reviewing. Enjoy!_**

* * *

The next morning, Angela, to her surprise, woke up before the sun was even rising. She recalled the moves Tony had showed her, chin up, smug on. She was feeling a bit, if not very nervous, and anxious, and everything that had to do with wanting to jump off a cliff immediately, the thought of the whole world knowing about her wasn't as bright and appealing as it had been before. Of course she had enthusiastically talked with Pepper about the clothes, the words, the way she would walk into the place. She was, after all, Tony Stark's daughter, she couldn't be just a normal teenager girl, she had to be the most extra she could be; even if that meant turning completely into a different person.

She hadn't slept, at all. When she walked over to the mirror she realized her eyes were covered by dark circles, kind of like a raccoon. Why would have she slept, though? Her life was going to change completely in a matter of hours: she was going to be somehow freed of her psychological jail; yet she was going to get stuck into another one: high school life. She was excited but all the movies she had watched made her terrified of it, exhibit A: mean girls. Was she ready to go into the horrible girl world? Or was she ready to go to parties and have crushes?

She was, for both of them. Yet, she knew high school was far from what movies tried to presume, for she had seen way too dreamy portrayals such as in High School Musical to way too realistic and scary in series, like in 13 reasons why. The Hollywood world had someone managed to make a complete mess of something that kind of wasn't that bad... or was it?

Midtown High School of Science and Technology. The furthest high school that her father could have come up with. But why? Had he chose that high school because of her science and math skills? Was it just to piss her off by making her wake up really early?

Either way, she knew Tony was definitely up to something.

She sneaked out of her room, her hair being a huge mess, not as messy as her mind, though. She made her way to the kitchen where she found Tony, who was just as stressed as her, yet he played it cool when she arrived.

"Why you up so early, my angel?" He glanced over, as he was preparing the coffee pot, his eyes were covered with dark circles as well, and the vibe he was sending was rather a 'get away from me or else I'll kill you' than the welcoming one he was trying to pull off.

"I think the same reason that you're up," Angela walked over opening counter doors, Tony watched her carefully.

"Cereal's in this one," he said opening the door to his right. Angela smiled as her eyes lit up as she discovered the different boxes, the variety, just like in the juices, hadn't failed to surprise. She didn't choose straight away, yet Tony didn't hesitate as he took out Cinnamon Toast Crunch and two cups. He served them both cereal and they both leaned against the counter staring blankly at the floor and shoved cereal into their mouths.

"Did you know that this is my favorite cereal?" Angela tried to make small talk, Tony just side glanced at her.

"Why wouldn't it? It's the best," He agreed before getting another handful of cereal. He sighed as he finally turned over to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Eh, could be better, I would have thought that the idea of me finally being able to be known and go to school would be more exciting," she shrugged as she watched the crumbles left in her cup. "Yet, I don't know, it's terrifying."

Tony just nodded as he served them more cereal and took a sip of his coffee, Angela leaned her head against his shoulder and Tony embraced her.

"It's not like you never expected it," he commented. Angela chuckled and agreed.

"The moment you told the world you were Iron Man was the moment I knew you'd tell the press as well that I existed, took you long enough, though."

Tony smirked, and shrugged "What a father's gotta do."

They stayed silent, the crunching of the cereal invading the kitchen; it certainly would have been awkward for someone else, but for them it was the type of bonding they were searching for. Just father and daughter sharing cereal.

"Why midtown high school?" She dared to ask, expecting for a reasonable answer other than just a lame excuse.

"Well, it's the school that won the decathlon so that speaks well to me," Tony said convincingly; he did not want her to know that the biggest reason as to why she was going to go to that school was because if anything happened that Spider-Boy would save her; which reminded him that he had to speak clearly to him. No funny bussiness with his daughter was going to be accepted.

Tony hadn't slept either, kind of the same reasons as Angela but different fears. He knew that 'giving her away' to the press was the easiest way to target her to a kidnap, torture or anything that could end up with her being hurt and him threatened, he had wondered if either of them could deal with that. He knew he couldn't, he wouldn't bare to lose her, it was just something he wasn't able to do: if she lost her then whatever he had fought for before had not been worth it. Tony hadn't really talked about it with anyone really, but every time he went out to fight he was risking himself, and even though it could sound selfish he was risking seeing her again. After what happened back in Sokovia he realized that even while was saving the world his daughter lived in, he was as well destroying it. What if it had been her? What would have he done? When that woman approached him and gave him the picture, he knew he had to be stopped. His life was tearing apart, Pepper not being there and with the thought of losing the most precious thing in his life, he wasn't handling it. When he talked to Angela about it, the Sokovia agreements, she had gone mad. She would have been team Captain if she could have, Tony had thought. 'You need to save the world when the world needs you to save them not when the world asks you to save them.' She had not been happy, but when he called her telling her everything that had happened with both Captain and Bucky escaping; she had calmed him but deep inside her, for obvious reasons, she already knew things were going to be bad, so she decided that she had to give him a nice surprise. 'Look at the Spider-Man from YouTube!' She had chipped with enthusiasm when she sent him the link. 'He should totally be an avenger.'

Tony didn't hesitate a single second when it came to find the boy, partly because he needed him and partly to make Angela happy. When he came back to New York to pick up the guy from Queens, Angela forgave him, but she still did not agree with anything of the Sokovia agreements, that didn't stop her, though, to be the one comforting Tony when he had learned about his parents. Angela had called Pepper, Angela had lighten up his day.

And today, he was going to risk her. He was going to throw everything through the window and just to show his daughter a lesson? The inconsistency of his decisions was overwhelming.

"I don't want to wake up early," Angela interrupted Tony's thoughts, he shook his head to go back to reality.

"Well, you did today and you probably will for the rest of your life, no complaining," He poured her a cup of coffee "And this could help you."

Angela accepted the coffee straight away, while Tony was looking at the sink.

"And now that the world will know about me, I suppose I will have a lot of security surrounding me," Angela guessed.

"Yes, but not following you around," he shrugged. "At least not at school, and I'm gonna give you a few gadgets that could help you if anything happens-NO, not weapons, just things to call me or to use in emergencies, strict emergencies."

Emergencies. What counted as an emergency? Why was Tony so calm with her not having security following her around the school?

She didn't need it, though, she could defend herself at least at school, and she knew that even though she couldn't defend against words she was sure that people would all try to be her friend, that was exciting... not. Or maybe just a little, for she had been way too lonely so having people caring about her could be nice. She'd find out.

"Morning," James Rhodes had walked in, the Starks both raised their cup in response. James paused to look between them before heading over to the fridge, opening it and taking out orange juice. "Why are two Starks awake before 10?"

Both Tony and Angela shrugged and shook their head giving up while Rhodes was pouring some juice, he looked at the two cups they each had, one of course holding coffee and the other one with cereal. Rhodes had thought Tony was the only weirdo who ate milkless cereal in a cup, he was wrong, the weird habit run in the family. It was somehow comical.

"So, Angela, how is Tony Stark as a parent?" Rhodes asked her; siting down, with a smirk on his face as he stared at Tony. Rhodes was now perfectly used to the leg Tony had built him.

"Kind of a butthole, really, but he's nice, overprotective and doesn't know what to do most of the time, but kind, and he's such a loving father, he's a good old man" Angela smiled looking over at Tony.

"I'm not old," Tony complained. "The asshole part, can't deny, but, you're wrong. I know what I'm doing the whole time."

Rhodes and Angela raised an eyebrow at him unimpressed.

"Sure," Rhodes chuckled. "You guys are the like...same person"

"Ew no," Angela complained, while Tony frowned with a faked indignation.

"You should be faltered, I'm a good looking guy," Tony defended himself. "But, whatever, go and shower and start getting ready."

"Sir, yes, sir," she joked with a smirk and off she left with her coffee.

Rhodes watched her leave and then turned his whole attention to Tony.

"I've got to be honest, man, you were the last person I'd expect to be a father," Rhodes admitted while Tony finished his coffee. Tony sighed, he agreed.

"Well, you know, I can't say she changed me, but she did. I do what I do for her, and all that crap parents say."

"But keeping her a secret for 15 years? Tony Stark keeping a secret," Rhodes laughed. "I'm impressed, man, and even with everything it seems that she turned out fine."

"Pepper has a lot to do with that, if we're honest " Tony nodded. "And now she'll be her official mother, so I'm good with that."

"Right, but what about her mother? Her real mother, I mean," James asked, trying to hide his curiosity.

"Ah, Aracely," Tony nodded. "She was a beautiful woman, she was from Mexico, I spent a week with her, she was sick, she passed away when Angela was about two."

"Aracely?" Rhodes asked and Tony just nodded.

"Yeah," Tony answered. "Beautiful woman, just like Angela, gray eyes... or were they brown? I don't know, she was different, but can't say she was more than just a one night... or well one weekend stand, I don't know. Not proud of it, can't regret it because she gave me the best thing in my life, but that was it."

Jim nodded; "Why did you hide her? And why now, Tony? Why does the world need to know about her now?"

"Well, with almost everything going on, I think I owe her, she thinks I'm ashamed of her, which I'm not, and while I'm out there risking my life I know she'll be the one who'll get Stark industries, and she might as well be known, she's a Stark. And now, with the wedding, it won't be seen as a horrible act that I did," Tony shrugged. "It's time, and she's been escaping lately, so might as well give her a little bit to fear."

"Isn't that risking too much?"

"Probably is, but I think she can take care of herself, and besides she'll be in the same school as spider boy so he might as well protect her," Tony answered. "She will get used to everything, I know her."

"She should, especially to the attention she will receive," Rhodes added. "She will be in every headline in all the papers."

* * *

"Peter, Peter!" Ned walked over to Peter as he was just opening his locker, Peter looked over at him. "Look! You are in the news!"

Peter raised a brow as Ned showed him his phone, it wasn't Peter it was Spider-Man. It was an internet news website:

' _IRON SPIDER_?' The headline read below the big picture of Iron Man talking to Peter just after he had saved the black haired girl.

"Who even took that picture?" Peter asked "but shh! Someone could hear you, I'll, I will read it later," Peter took out his notebooks and then slammed the door closed. Ned blinked confused and nodded, he followed him after.

"Dude, I think you should be happy, you're in the news!" Ned tried to convince him to which Peter just smiled a little.

"Yeah, I'm living the best of both worlds, I guess," he answered. "Sorry, I'm just still intrigued because I didn't know who she was, and I kind of want to figure it out. I'm still pretty sure she had gray eyes. "

"They were brown," Ned argued. "Dude why does it matter?"

"I don't know, er... whenever I see a pretty girl I try to remember her?" Peter lied, he didn't know how to explain to Ned that ever since he was Spider-Man he had been way too paranoid about every detail that could affect a person.

"Yeah, of course, and she was really pretty," Ned grinned; "Anyway, what class do you have?" Ned asked him, shoving his phone into his pocket.

"Spanish, with you" Peter answered with a chuckle.

"Right, right, we have another quiz," Ned complained and Peter sighed in a 'we can't do much about it' way.

"Estudiaste?" Peter asked him with a smirk knowing Ned would groan, which he did.

"Sí," Ned answered simply. They headed to their class and made small, simple talk as they were tying to review for their upcoming quiz. Miss Sanchez was definitely a fan of quizzes, they had what it felt like three quizzes every single class. Peter though, could presume that he was really good at it.

As the class and the quiz went by, and they went their separate ways to their own class Peter couldn't help but try and figure out who the heck was the girl and what she had to do with Tony Stark.

Peter still thought about her being a trainee, but then again it canceled out because of all the security. Maybe she was a spy? Maybe that girl was spying on him, perhaps she was someone that was checking on Peter. It could be, but then again it felt weird. That would explain, though, why she had seemed to know that they knew Spider-Man. Yet, she didn't look like a spy, she seemed young and kind of silly when she talked, also Mr, Stark had said 'Home, now.' And apparently she was not supposed to meet him. Who the hell was she?

"Mr. Parker?" The teacher called out, Peter blinked and shook his head, he had zoned out again.

"C'mon Parker, stop daydreaming and answer the question," Flash called him out to which Peter just rolled his eyes.

He looked over at the whiteboard and analyzed the math question.

"It cancels out?" Peter tried to guess to which the teacher just nodded.

"Try to stay with the class," he warned him. The teacher started writing again on the board asked them to solve the problems. Peter , while trying to focus, looked around at his classmates, most f them were texting or sending snapchats. The one in front of him, though was doing something more interesting, she had her computer out and was watching a live press conference, Peter couldn't really get a glimpse of who was the one talking, because her head was covering most of the screen. Peter moved a bit to the left and saw the one and only, Tony Stark.

"What is he saying?" He whispered to the girl, to which she only shook her head. He watched it carefully, Tony was wearing a black elegant suit and his sunglasses. Tony seemed nervous, Peter thought, while trying to read his mouth,;all the journalists were approaching him and trying to record every single thing he did, one of the cameras covered the one filming it.

Peter took his own laptop out and googled Tony Stark, the first link was up and he started watching it as well, he carefully plugged his earphones in and placed one near his ear, covering it with his hand.

"What? Scared he'll publicly fire you from your imaginary internship?" Flash mocked Peter, who just ignored him and started listening.

" _And with everything that's going on, I've decided to share with the world my biggest secret " Tony started and gulped. "I will now publicly announce the existence of my beloved daughter, Angela Maria Stark."_

 _The whole place started murmuring and throwing questions. Everyone glancing over at Pepper who remained still, they were all expecting a tummy when a girl walked in, wearing heels, and a formal dress._

Peter's eyes widened, it was the girl he had seen yesterday, was that Tony's daughter? Now that he saw her, I was undeniable, she looked so like him.

 _The whole place started throwing even more questions, and nothing but camera noise and yells could be heard._

 _The girl stood beside her father while people were snapping a lot of pictures, just noise and flashes could be seen or heard._

 _'Why have you kept her as a secret?'_

 _Many 'Mr. Strak!'s filled the room._

Peter glanced over at the teacher who was still busy writing on the whiteboard.

 _Tony pointed at the woman in front of him who hadn't yelled but only had her hand raised._

 _"Mr. Stark, why wasn't Angela known?"_

 _"She was kept hidden for securities reasons."_

 _"And why are you telling the world now_?" _A man in the back asked._

 _"She will now join Stark industries laboratory for research." Tony answered and then pointed at another journalist._

 _"Where's the mother?" She asked to which Angela just looked at her father in approval._

 _"My mother passed away when I was younger," Angela talked when there were even more pictures._

 _"MISS STARK, ANGELA WOULD YOU ANSWER A FEW QUESTIONS?" A man yelled out to which Angela just nodded. "DO YOU THINK TONY IS A BAD PARENT?"_

 _"He's the most amazing father a girl could ask for," she answered while Tony sighed in relief._

 _"HOW OLD ARE YOU?"_

" _I'm 15." She answered again, when she turned to another journalist._

"Mr. Parker would you please shut your device?" The teacher asked Peter to which he nodded and quickly closed the screen. He wanted to know more, he glanced to the clock and there were 5 minutes left.

He wrote down the equations as the teacher announced that those would be their homeworks.

5 minutes. The longest five minutes Peter Parker had ever experienced.

The bell rang and he already had everything packed up, he headed to the cafeteria, and started looking for the link of his phone, he wanted to know more, he wanted to know everything. He plugged the earphones while it was loading. He didn't know why but he seemed to be so interested in it, while he was waiting for the line for food he started listening again.

" _Yes, I was homeschooled," Angela was answering. More questions started to pop from the journalists._

 _"Are you willing miss, to join any school?" A woman asked while she was getting ready to write the answer, kind of homeschooled._

 _"Actually, I am, after I saw Midtown High School of Science and Technology win the decathlon I expressed my will to join it," she answered formally when Tony nodded._

 _"Not a private school!?" The woman snapped._

 _" I think that has nothing to do with my academic decisions," Angela crossed her arms._

Midtown High? Was she willing to go to the same school Peter was in? He looked around, apparently no one else was watching the live interview. He arrived and picked some random food, he didn't even seem to care about it right now, he was far from being hungry. He watched closely the video, her eyes weren't brown now, they were bright gray. He wondered if anyone else had noticed that. She, though, covered them with a pair of glasses, which thanks the light and for her own sake covered her eyes.

 _So many pictures were still being taken._

 _"Tony! How do you feel about your daughter wanting to go to a public high school in queens?" A man asked, pointing his phone over to him._

 _"I'm proud that she chose an institution that excelled in the national decathlon," Tony answered._

 _"Has she been accepted yet?"_

 _"We haven't formally gone to the school," Tony answered. "But we're hoping they accept her."_

 _Angela chose another journalist, this one looked young._

 _"Angela, are you the girl who was recently seen in Queens with Spider-Man and Iron Man?"_

Peter bit his lip, he was mentioned. "Of course she is," he said while sitting down.

" _Yes," she answered but was quickly interrupted by Tony._

 _"She wanted to meet Spider-Man," he answered "everyone is a fan of the superheroes."_

Peter grinned, when he was joined by Ned who watched him confused. He couldn't hear the next questions,

"Whatcha got there, dude?" Ned asked.

"You won't believe it," Peter grinned. "I saved Tony Stark's daughter."

Ned raised a brow, but before he could say anything Michelle came over.

"Watcha doing losers?" She asked seeing Peter's phone.

"Apparently Tony Stark has a daughter," Ned commented.

"Oh yeah, just heard it in the hall," Michelle shrugged as she sat down, both Peter and Ned confused because she usually sat far from there, same table but not that close. "Oh well, she probably is a spoiled brat."

Peter stayed quiet, she could be, but then again she hadn't seemed bad when they met her.

"She might be pretty, though," Ned chipped in with a smirk on his face.

"Well, we will meet her," Peter nodded. "She wants to join Midtown high."

"She does?" Michelle and Ned asked at the unison, the latter more excited.

"Yeah," Peter confirmed. "She just said it."

"Why would she?" Michelle asked. "Her father can probably buy her her own school, why would she come to a public high school in Queens?"

"She said because she was impressed that we won the national decathlon," Peter shrugged.

"We?" Michelle chuckled. "You mean... us, the ones who didn't leave it?"

Peter chuckled defeated, and looked away and then back at his phone. Apparently they were already finishing because they were both waving their hands bye and walking off. Pepper Potts following them, they didn't seem happy.

Michelle and Ned started to bicker about the whole 'Tony Stark daughter will study here', and Michelle complained on how they would accept her straight away just because her father was Tony Stark. They both hoped she wasn't bad.

"She was in queens, actually, yesterday," Peter commented. "She's the girl that bought us sandwiches"

"Wait, she's that girl?" Ned was surprised, but then realized how the stories clicked. " _Ooooh_."

"Why didn't we know about the Stark girl, though?" Michelle asked, to which Peter just shook his head.

They remained eating, and Peter's head was telling him to get really excited and jump around the school, he didn't. He had saved Tony Stark's daughter. He still had a lot of questions about her, for example as to why her eyes changed from gray to brown, or why she was in Queens, or why Tony seemed that pissed that she was there. Questions and curiousity were filling his head, but he couldn't help but become even more excited.

They went to their classes, and if Peter hadn't been able before the conference to focus his head was going places right now, school seemed way too boring to whatever he was going to expect.

The clases though, were filled with the same gossip Peter had in his mind: Tony Stark's daughter wanted to go to Midtown High. The whole school was bickering about it, and they were all as excited as Peter was.

Even when he arrived to his detention, which he had to go to for another two months Coach Wilson was worked up about it.

"Did you guys hear?" He asked, while the Captain America video which Peter had already memorized was playing in the background. "She wants to come here!"

That was the loudest detention Peter had been to. When he walked out he saw the halls full of people, especially near principal Morita's office. Everyone had their phones out and people were murmuring and excited.

Peter made his way through, and there he could see it, Tony Stark and his daughter were at the office talking to Principal Morita.

 _Well, school is going to get exciting now,_ Peter thought.


	6. Chapter 6- Gossip

_**a/n: Hello! Thanks for reading my story. Well, I won't be updating as fast as I was doing so but I'll try my best to do it as soon as I can, because school's already started so I will probably be a lot busier. Anyway, enjoy this chapter, this isn''t as long as the other ones but it was sooo fun to write, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I did, so PLEASE REVIEW and tell me about it! Happy reading.**_

* * *

"Yo, Parker, you better leave before Stark uncovers your lie!" Flash smirked as Peter passed him by. "Are you now going to tell me that she's your girlfriend now?"

Peter glared at Flash, how he wished he could just kick his ass. Peter was just looking for the day that he could finally make a witty come back to Flash.

A teacher walked by and started pushing all the students away. "Everyone, get out of here!" Mrs. Smiths said. "Unless you guys all want detention for the rest of your high school!"

People started to move over, except for Peter that lucky him knew Ned's password for his locker that just happened to be there.

"My... locker is here," he said as he walked over, the teacher just raised an eyebrow but stayed silent. Luckily, Tony Stark walked out of the office to answer a call, Peter stared at him but before the teacher could kick him out Tony looked over at him.

"Parker," Tony grinned, the teacher's eyes widened in surprise. "I reckon you heard the news."

Peter nodded, excitement filling him, he glanced over at the office where the girl was still talking with Morita. Oh how he wished that Flash saw that.

"I presume you now clicked who she is," Tony continued. "She is most likely to studyhere, but she's got no idea about what you do at your certain ... internship," Tony was careful with his words knowing the teacher was still watching them. "And I want to keep it that way, for now at least, or else she'll know why she actually is coming to this school."

Peter got it, was he supposed to protect Tony Stark's daughter? It was the biggest thing he was ever presented with. He had fought with vulture, he had saved people in a subway, he had given directions, he had fought Captain America yet this sounded like the biggest mission Stark had given him. Taking care of his daughter, was far from protecting random citizens; he was trusting him with the most precious thing Stark had.

"I'm not going to present you guys right now, but you now know who she is for future... you know," Tony put his glasses on, he looked stressed, Peter quite couldn't catch why, either because of the press or for the fact his daughter was joining a school. "She'll be here this Monday, they're just asking her about her grades I don't know, high school bull-" the teacher glared at Stark. "That stuff, well, you better go to your class, kid."

Peter nodded but quickly glanced at the office.

"I'll give you further information later," Tony sighed, as Angela was still in the office.

"Does she know I...work for you?" Peter asked him, when Tony shook his head.

"No, and it should stay that way," Tony answered. "For the moment."

Peter looked over at the office once again, oh how bad he wanted to meet her. He had like were a million questions for her and that only were the ones related with Tony Stark. The other ones were about her life, and how the heck she had managed to change her eye color. He wondered if Tony had noticed that. Could he wait until Monday to meet her? Peter wasn't sure, and then he realized she probably wouldn't even talk to him, why would the daughter of billionaire Tony Stark even talk to him- a huge nerd who only had one friend, or two if you considered Michelle.

"Run along, Mr. Parker, I bet you have a class to go to," the teacher called in, smiling wildly at Mr. Stark who just gave her an awkward smile. As a matter of fact, Peter didn't have class but he did have a meeting with the Decathlon team, one that he didn't want to ditch just yet.

"I'll send Happy later so I can talk to you in a more... private place," Tony raised an eyebrow waiting for Peters reaction who just smiled excitedly. Tony gave him a quick embrace to which Peter awakedly responded. Tony was doing it so the teacher would get off of the boy.

"Sure! Thanks... bye!" Peter passed by him and took another glance at the office, the girl was now answering an exam of sorts, or so did Peter think.

Inside the office, Angela had been talking to Principal Morita who seemed very excited, he had bombarded her with awkward personal questions and given her the whole information.

"It's going to be a pleasure to have Mr. Stark's daughter in here," he had said what Angela thought had been like a bazillion times. She was now answering her exam, to be officially admitted, it was a piece of cake.

Tony entered back into the office, which made Principal Morita grin. Tony now analyzed the room, everything was neat, not Tony Stark neat but nice, he glanced over at the picture he had. It was, Tony assumed, a former member of the army. Morita realized he was looking at the picture.

"My grandpa," Morita grinned proudly. "Jim Morita, who fought along... Captain America, member of the Howling commando."

Tony nodded and smiled at him. "That's cool."

Angela glanced over at her father, and then back at the principal.

"Don't worry, he doesn't hold grudges at Captain Rogers, what you guys learned was half of what happened," Angela assured him, that was half true. Angela knew Tony still had to deal with learning what had happened to his parents.

Morita sighed in relief, as Angela was handing him over the exam, he placed it in a sort of machine that scanned her answers.

"It's... it's a perfect score," his eyes widened in surprise as Tony smirked at his daughter.

"It's but math, and science," she shrugged."so, that means I'm in?"

Morita smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'll just tell Miss Andrews to make your schedule and, well here are all the activities you could join, from the decathlon team, the debate team, or if you're into sports and arts... well, everything we've got here," Morita nodded. "Oh you'll have to take Spanish so we will get you an exam on Monday so we can see in which level you're in."

"Probably the most advanced," Tony signaled. "She's been learning Spanish her whole life, and well, she speaks it even better than English."

Angela chuckled, that wasn't true, but she did know Spanish perfectly. When younger she had asked for the best teacher in Spanish because she wanted to speak her mother's native language. The little she knew about her mother had shaped her into everything she was and wanted to be, she embraced her past, and that was the reason she had to be so extra in anything that had to do with her Mexican heritage. She had been to Mexico just a few months ago, when Tony went to Germany he had to keep her distracted in the whole sekovia agreements thing, so he sent her to Mexico with Pepper; him and Pepper weren't on good terms back then but she hadn't declined a trip with Angela.

"Okay, now I need all your papers and there we go, you'll officially be part of Midtown, Miss stark."

Angela smiled. Was she excited.

"May I... explore the school?" She asked while Tony and Morita were discussing boring school paperwork; they both turned to her, Morita in excitement and Tony in a 'Don't-you-dare-to-escape' threatening look.

"I could show you around, while Miss Andrews starts filing everything," Morita said, and Miss Andrews a young woman with glasses as big as her head was entering the room.

"That would be great," Tony agreed as he placed a hand on Angela's shoulder. They followed Morita while Miss Andrews started picking up the exams and filed her papers.

They walked through the halls, Morita explaining boring stuff that was nothing that mattered to Angela. She was more thrilled about the whole having a locker, getting into classrooms going to the cafeteria... everything that involved being a normal teenager. Having friends, going to parties, everything. Gee, even the whole getting stressed for finals thrilled her. They walked through the halls, it looked so amazing it looked to typical, so plain, she wanted to be there and study already. They made their way to the gym, she wondered if there was going to be a dance in there, of sorts. Was she dreaming with going to high school? While any other teenager would pay anything to trade for her life she couldn't be more flustered about being part of something so pathetically naive and usual.

Angela looked over at Tony, he was bored as hell as well, he didn't care about anything that Morita was saying, or not that much, at least. He wasn't up for all that school and institutional bullshit. Tony had his hands tucked in his pockets and his half smile, which was also known as his 'I-rather-be-fighting-a-bear' or so had he told her.

They finally arrived to the library, where te decathlon team was holding a meeting. Morita grinned at them. "I heard this was the reason you wanted to join, Miss Stark."

It partly was, Angela thought, after all they had been saved by Spider-Man and she was definitely up to follow his trajectory; she knew it was somehow creepy and weird but she didn't care at all. She wanted to meet Spider-Man and ask him for help, and she knew he'd be the only superhero to offer it.

* * *

The whole Decathlon meeting was a mess, no one could focus because everyone was still gossiping about Tony's daughter. Exactly five minutes before Michelle was the one to inconveniently and unintentionally started the conversation with: 'I want you guys to focus right now in this and only this, nothing of that Stark crap.'

"OH, AND WHY NOT? SHE'S HERE!" Charles had chirpped in with enthusiasm, when Flash smirked.

"Yeah, and guess who's definitely going to ask her out?" Flash smirked while Mr. Harrington was taking out a few folders.

"Every single guy in school?" Mr. Harrington inquired with a half amused expression.

"Well, yeah, but she will only go out with one, and that guy is me," Flash continued smugly, while stretching his arms before letting out a laugh. "I bet poor Parker won't even dare to ask the own daughter of his amazing boss, right Parker?"

Peter shrugged "Well, probably won't, but please call me when you do I want to see how you're rejected," he defended himself, Flash's face went red as he raised a finger before Mr. Harrington started to shush them.

"What matters the most right now is if she wants to join the Decathlon team, bet she is smart," Melissa, another girl in the Decathlon team adventured in.

"She did join this school for us, though," Ned shrugged with a smile.

"Well ALL of us except Parker," Flash added and smirked at his quite late not-witty-at-all comeback. "Who _did not_ show up to the national."

"Your presence wasn't relevant either," answered Michelle nonchantaly, to which Flash just scowled. Was he trying to annoy everyone? Because he sure as hell had already annoyed everyone. "Anyway, instead of talking about a billionaire's daughter I think we should-"

"Do you think she'll be nice?" Abe interrupted Michelle who just blinked unimpressed and trying to hide her frustration.

"She seemed kind of...stiff," Charles commented, and shrugged. "She was very careful with her words."

"Of course she had to be careful with her words," Michelle finally gave in to the conversation. "Her dad doesn't want the press going after her, she had to seem stiff, of course because she was wearing a black really expensieve dress, probably Chanel," everyone stared at her., impressed, to which she chuckled "No, I don't know fashion, it's just the only brand I know, but yeah, she probably won't even talk to us mortal human beings."

Peter couldn't comment on anything, he doubted she was like that, but considering how she had grown up with luxury and money and technology, Michelle was probably right. Angela and him would never be friends on normal circumstances, though Peter did know her father and he wanted to protect her. She had said she was a big Spider-Man fan, he maybe could pull off the whole: Oh, I know him! And become her friend? Was he that desperate to know her? Peter knew something, it wasn't even about her, it was about having something that Flash could never had and something he could actually show off. Not that Peter wanted to show off, but he did want to know what it felt like not to be invisible to the world.

"Peter and I met her, the other day," Ned talked when Peter's eyes widened. Why did Ned have to be like this? "At Delmar's she was there buying a sandwich."

Flash let out a huge mocking laugh "HA! SO you're telling me Angela Stark, the daughter of Tony Stark, billionair Tony Stark was buying a sandwich in Queens?"

"She actually was," Peter smirked. "Didn't you see the news? She talked to Spider-Man."

Flash was taken back. "Well yeah, but she wasn't buying sandwiches."

"She actually was," Ned chuckled. "And she paid for ours."

"That last part I can believe," Michelle chuckled. "Who knows? Delmar sandwiches are _really_ good."

"I like the number 2," Charles grinned. "Man, I'm hungry."

"Dude, no definitely the italian one is the best," Abe argued. "Especially with the mozarella."

"What about the one with meatballs?" Melissa asked.

"No, no, that's the italian one," Flash jumped in.

"No, it isn't" Abe argued back.

"Dude of course-"

Mr. Harrington cleared his throat and pointed with his head to their back, behind them was Mr. Morita along with the two Starks. How long had they been there? Every emmber of the Decathlon team went pale, had they heard the whole conversation? Had Angela listened how they were gossiping about her?

They hadn't, they had just arrived and just in time, the only thing they've listened to was the Delmar sandiwches bit, the last part, so it was definitely really embarrasing for Morita: to have his winners talking about sandwiches wasn't exactly how hw had pictured to show his team off to Tony Stark. Angela was smiling to herself, high school really seemed like fun. She had expected a bunch of nerds like her except that they weren't talking about anything but school, she had been proved wrong, they were exactly like her talking about random nonsense. She glanced at her future classmates, who were just blinking at her. She had to get used to all the reactions she was going to get, and it wasn't going to be fun, but she planned on doing it.

"He-hello Mr. Morita," Mr. Harrington cleared his throat again, and walked over to them. "Mr. Harrington, official tutor for the Decathlon team, I'm please to meet you both," he offered his hand nervously to Tony Stark who shook it with a smile, Angela did as her father, but she seemed rathe rmore interested in the people her age. She watched them carefully and then she stopped at Peter and Ned. She blinked and tilted her head. She could risk herself and try to read whatever their minds were saying but she knew she was being watched and couldn't face the whole: 'did your eyes change color?' question going around. She had accidentally tried and manipulate emotions while having the press conference, probably hald of the world noticed, or maybe they didn't and just thought it was the light. She had failed with the manipulation this time though, she had felt horribly nervous and in her mind she had turned it even worse. What was she thinking? Manipulatin about 40 people at the same time? She wasn't good even at manipulating 3 people, yes she had succeeded with four the day before but that didn't mean anything. AT ALL. She had to practice, but that day wasn't the best place to practice with. She, however, knew she recognized the two boys from the day before, because the guy with brown curly hair was the guy she had talked about to Tony, the cute one. But of course, she had to mantain a reputation so she just shook her head and turned away. Peter then stared at Mr. Stark who was just nodding slightly his head to him.

Flash noticed this behavior and glanced between Peter and her, had she been watching Peter and not him? Flash, with his protagonistical attention seeker issues obviously had to jump in and be the first to be noticed. "My name's Flash, member of the Decathlon, that won the nationals," he walked over and also offered his hand to both of them; Tony and Angela side-glanced at each other but shook it anyway.

"Yeah, enough personal presentations," Mr. Morita announced still embarrased from his team. "Mr. Harrington would you please-?"

"Oh, sure, well that wass Flash, this is Michelle, the captain of the team, and that's Abe, Charles, Chica, Melissa, Ned and this is Peter," Mr. Harrington quickly introduced them. "We-ur- we were just about to start, if you want to join us-?" He glanced over at Angela who blinked and shook her head.

"Oh, er, no thanks I'm fine, and we probably have to go, er, hi everyone, well, I'm Angela Stark, this is my dad, Tony, well you probably know him, but gee that sounds pretentious, but okahy you know what I... I mean, congrats on winning, and well, I'm new-well, obviously, but you know, I'm not new as in just made, I mean new at school, well new to the world, I mean, just... and okay, I'm speaking way too much, right?Okay I'll just-hi," Angela closed her eyes as she was turning red, she was so nervous about meeting people her age that she had already screwed it up already. Tony glanced at her, Pepper had been right, she had no idea how to deal with people. That had to be change.

"It's okay," Ned assured her with a smile, which made Angela feel just a tiny bit of relief.

"Well, we'll leave you, Mr. Harrington so you can study hard," Principal Morita nodded.

"Yup, good luck guys, have fun with all the knowledge," Tony grinned at them as Angela waved her goodbye at them and followed after Principal Morita.

" _Well, that was awkward_ ," Michelle said. "You think they heard how we dissed her?"


	7. Chapter 7- Wrong

_**a/n: Hello! I want to apologize to everyone for the delay, but here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it, happy reading! PLEASE REVIEW!**_

* * *

"Tony Stark has a daughter?" A black haired woman dropped the popcorn she was just about to throw into their mouth. She shook her head as she watched the news, she took out her phone and googled Tony Stark. There it appeared, thousands of articles talking about the new known member to the Stark family, from really serious news to Buzzfeed articles that explained in 19 gifs the world's reaction to Angela Stark, to Teen Vogue articles speaking how she would definitely be a new role model teenagers would follow, another teen magazine was criticising her outfit; another article was talking about how they had close friends from the young Stark tell them she had actually been introduced to the press because she was going out with a certain Spider superhero. The news were all different but it seemed like everyone was talking about the young Stark; there even was a science article talking about her, and how she was probably the youngest person to join research in Stark's industries, and how they were trying to deduce which area of research Angela would join.

As Laura Barton kept scrolling more, she was starting to believe it less, it seemed so surreal, so out of place. Sure, Clint had kept his family a secret but Tony Stark? He could not keep a secret, he was a press guy, he kept on publishing his whole life, he threw parties, he would be known. It just couldn't be, just couldn't. She googled 'Angela Stark' and saw the pictures, it was undeniable she was his daughter, those eyes, the look, his escence, she was a beautiful young teenager, she looked as neat as Tony and it seemed like she was either as serious as Tony could be but also as chill and fun. The picture of the girl was impecable, the dress fit her perfectly and everything seemed so in place, even her poise and emotions. Laura turned the volume on, "Hey, Nat, I think you should come see this," Laura called.

Natasha Romanoff walked out of the kitchen with a glass of wine, she was looking down at a book, but walked over anyway. "What's up?" Laura just motioned ot the TV with her head. Natasha looked up and turned her whole attention to the screen, there was the headline, 'Tony Stark's daughter'. Natasha blinked twice, took a sip of her wine, and sat down on the chair that remained. "Daughter?" was the only world that could come out before Laura showed her the google search she had just made.

Natasha watched it carefully, _oh, Tony, what have you done._

* * *

They were in the car, Tony rubbing his face, trying to rub out the stress that was boiling up inside; _it had gone fine_ , he was assuring himself. And it acutally had been fine, it wasn't as disastrous as Tony had thought it would be. Yet, he was feeling guilty, had he condenmed his daugher? Was he actually ruining her life? He turned to see her, the biggest smile was on her face; _no, he hadn't ruined her life_. But what about the whole world? What if someone tried to hurt her? Could he protect her? Don't even mention the villains, could Angela face the cruel world he had been afraid of this whole time? He didn't know, she had today and he had been really impressed by how calm she had been at the whole press call, yes, he knew she had been nervous but she had answered with class and with clever words, but of course she had his elegance in her veins. The smart girl had come through from rough questions from: 'Are you mad because your father is maarrying a woman who's not your mother?' " _Pepper is a mother to me, I love her with all of my heart and she's an amazing woman that makes my father and I the happiest, we will be a happy family_ ' to the most improper question he had ever been asked 'How does it feel to be the bastard daughter of Tony Stark?' That last one had made him really uneasy and anxious, yet Angela managed to come out with ' _I was born loved by both of my parents, and I'm sure that's what matters the most._ ' Tony had been impressed and that was something to say. But, _was he stressed_. Not only was she going to live probably followed and have her pictures taken everywhere she went; she was now going to face the cruelest world in the world: high school.

Yes, having Peter Parker was a relief Tony could count on, but he couldn't risk Peter either and he knew Peter wasn't a social butterfly and was probably a school nerd and that he wouldn't know how to react to the high school porpular world. Angela in other context, not having her last name would have probably been like Peter, Tony thought, or who knows maybe she had as well inherited his love to party. He didn't know, but he wa scared for that whole lot as well, he couldn't just yet handle his daughter wanting to go to parties, and not to mention: dating. Tony stark knew damn well his daughter was going to be followed by guys either by her last name or her looks, or both. He had seen it just today how that guy had approached to them and sent her a flirty smirk which gladly and fortunately was not returned by his daughter. Yet, Angela had glanced at Parker, maybe she had recognized him? But she couldn't; mostly because he had kept him a big secret to her. Anything that had to do with the avengers, really, was a secret kept from her. But now, gee, it was all at once, the avengers, the press, the school. Tony hadn't just realized how quickly and how pressured everything had been, and he was doubting if it had been necessary at all.

"Hey, dad," She interrupted Tony's thoughts while he was driving; he glanced over. "Can we go buy school supplies?"

"School supplies?" He asked perplexed."What kind of school supplies?"

"You know, backpack, pencils... clothes," Angela shrugged.

"Ah, I'll order you some," he sighed. "Forgot about all the crap you need."

"I'll pick them, thanks," she nodded and looked out. "Is school hard?"

"Academic wise? Nah, people wise, yes," Tony admitted. "But your last name will get you through, don't worry."

"That's kind of my point, I wanted to be myself not just the daughter of Tony Stark," Angela sighed.

"Well, you _are my daugher,_ but well... you'll have to get used to that, but by now you should know, everyone is going to try and be your friend just _because_ you're Angela Stark, and okay, we will have to be very careful with everything you do."

"Yeah, right we don't want the press coming after us," she confirmed. "So, from my clothes to my friends, right?"

"Yeah, try not going with the problematic ones, neither with the idiotic ones."

"Right so basically no one?" Angela joked. Boy, was she nervous. What in this world was she going to do? She didn't know anything at all about being at school and she probably was going to be assigned someone to show her around. She did not want that, she did not want the whole school thin, if she were honest.

Little did she know high school was the least terror she had to worry about.

The day went by, she had ordered new clothes, bought school supplies and tried her best not to google her name: for she knew the horrible things she could face if she were to see her name. She, however decided to go on YouTube, there it was the whole conference. It already had a million views. It had only been today. A few hours back. She had violently calmed herself before getting in to carefully watch her words; they hadn't been bad answers but she was seeing her eyes, they changed from gray to brown several times, and that made her slightly uneasy. People were not to know about her powers. But by now, she had decided she needed to be trained; she had to practice, she needed to use her telepathic and controlling powers, on a daily basis or else, how could she survive high school? It's not like she could do it like any other normal teenager, her last name was going to haunt her. She had just noticed it today, already being watched when they walked into the library. She knew perfectly they had just been talking about her, it wasn't even because she had read their minds, she could notice it, they way they were staring at her in a 'whoops you got me' way made her anxious. Two hours have passed and she was already falling appart; she was definitely not going to tell her father, neither Pepper. She had to be secure, she needed a certain arrogance in her persona; the same arrogance Tony could pull off without being hated; she had to be somehow like her father, to fill everyone's expectancies.

She was now pacing around the room, deciding how the hell she would practice the whole controlling thing without being noticed; and deciding whether or not googling herself would be a good idea.

A good five minutes went by when she finally gave in, she googled herself: there it was. Normal headlines at start.

 _Tony Stark's biggest secret: revealed._

 _Angela Stark: Why Tony Stark kept her from the world._

 _10 things you should know about Angela Stark._

 _Tony Stark announces he's got a daughter._

 _Stark's Angel._

Angela chuckled, everything seemed so surreal, if a day before had she googled herself nothing would have appeared, and yet there she was, scrolling through the different posts, news and pictures that everyone was reading. She clicked one, quite boring just explaining how the conference had gone. She then jumped back into the beginning, and there was the 10 things she needed to know about her.

All of them were wrong. Where in the world had they gotten their info from? And who was the one telling them everything wrong? Angela couldn't help but laugh at the fact the journalist was claiming her favorite shool subject was philosophy. She didn't like philosophy at all; she was more a science girl like chemistry, or biology, or physics. Though she was impressively smart at science like her dad she was not a fan of it, unless of course it was math. Another interesting fact about her, according to Louisa Smiths ( _the millennial journalist who probably practiced yoga and drank soy milk_ , Angela thought.) , was that she liked to play soccer on sunny days while drinking a glass of Diet Coke. Angela laughed, impressed, at the highly specific scenario she definitely wasn't a fan of. Although, she had to admit she would have loved being the athletic type, yet she wasn't, she was just a math nerd who had no special talent other than rolling her tongue into a triangle shape, or drawing, well, she had to admit her drawings weren't so bad; but if she was honest it was because she made her drawing out of symethrical numbers, so did it count? Her drawings were basically scaled versions of stuff that she had measured.

Angela kept reading the articles about herself, cereal cup in one hand and other one scrolling through, distracting herself from the nightmares and adventures she was off to face.

Meanwhile, unknown to Angela, Peter Parker was just arriving to the avengers facility, Happy had picked him up and brought him a little more excited than normal.

"Did you know about her?" Peter had asked him on their way, drumming his fingers anxiously against his kneees.

"Yes," Happy had answered with -what Peter thought was- a grin. "She was the girl at that sandwich place in queens, yesterday."

"Right, and why did Mr. Stark decide to bring her into the world?"

" _I don't know, you ask him_."

"Right."

When Peter got out of the car he jumped quickly to the inside, he wanted to ask everything to Tony. His excitement couldn't be hidden, so he was there jumping into the door where Tony was with Pepper.

"Norman Osborn? To a party?" Pepper asked Tony. "I didn't know he was a friend of yours?"

"He is not," Tony declared. "But he probably wants to do a research together."

Peter stated there, quiet. Osborn, the owner of Oscorp, he knew the researches held in there were highly important and that their discovering scould be useful for the avengers; it was more like a lab than a technology center like Tony had.

"But inviting both of us? And Angela?" Pepper asked perplexed folding her arms.

"He's got a son," Tony shrugged. "Can we talk about it later?" Pepper nodded while Tony turned to Peter who was just biting his inner lip trying not to be awkward.

"Hey, kid," Tony greeted him. "Let's go to my office."

Peter followed after Tony whose eyes were currently locked on his phone screen. He wasn't sure of it, but Peter could have sworn he was still seeing the name Norman Osborn. He wondered if whatever he had understood was right; apparently Pepper had mentioned a party. Two rich people having together? That's was something. But were they trying to discuss anything else? Peter was deciding whether or not telling Mr. Stark the spider that had bitten him had actually been at OSCORP. He decided he would keep that to himself, but of course Tony could have been well aware of all the discoverings, serums and chemical reactions that were investigated at OSCORP industries.

"So, how did the Decathlon thing go?" Tony asked Peter, while sitting down closing different gadgets. "You guys seemed pretty confused when we walked in," he gave him a slight glare; which Peter assumed he knew they had been talking about Angela.

"We were, not everyday we-they-we have Tony Stark and his daughter in the library," Peter stuttered but nodded watching all the technology in the room. "And besides, if we are honest we were talking about her."

"I assumed that," Tony grimaced. "She will be the gossip running around the world for at least a week. And even more at school... Which reminds me, everyone will try to be her friend, but I'm pretty sure that my daughter isn't exactly as good with people as I am and will probably end up talking to you."

Peter frowned, what did Tony mean by that?

"I seriously doubt that," Peter chuckled. "I'm not exactly what people look for."

"My point exactly, that's why you'll have to gain her friendship, I seriously think you're a nice boy and you could surround her in a good environment rather than that guy who approached us today."

"Ah, Flash," Peter rolled his eyes. "Yeah, he's particularly... unlikeable. "

"Well, I don't know, but what I'm asking you right now Parker is to low key keep an eye on her, be her friend, something," Tony shrugged.

"No offense Mr. Stark, but I don't think me being friends with your daughter is a possible scenario," Peter bit his lip.

"And why not?" Tony raised his brow, pushing back into his chair and twinning his fingers.

"We-well, she'll probably be with the popular guys, because, let's face it those guys will go straight to her, and she probably won't hang out with a loser like me," Peter admitted, doodling his fingers. "I mean, I'll try my best but-"

"Right, no, I understand." Tony sighed. "Now, we need to discuss some web related issues."

Peter nodded.

"Anything out of normal, kid?" Tony asked, while Peter bit his bottom lip.

"Not at all," he shrugged. "Well, I don't know if you've heard about it, but with all the news, no one was really paying attention to it; someone at the Decathlon team mentioned people stealing some formulas from OSCORP and well I-"

"I'm aware of that," Tony nodded. "But how does that relate to Queens or have you seen something?"

"Not really, but well, there was some movements at the old Hammer industries abandoned buildings, nothing out of normal, they were some teenagers trying to have... uh, personal space, so nothing out of place, but, um... I if I do see anything I'll inform you, especially if I see anything related with the oscorp thing" Peter nodded. "It'd be easy to recognize since people could be showing off their powers."

"Powers?" Tony asked confused as to why Peter knew about the formulas.

"Well... that's kind of how I got mine so I assumed," Peter trailed off unsure of what to say.

"Oh, okay," Tony knew the boy was feeling insecure so he wasn't going to push him. "And... okay, so heads up because my daughter is kind of a low key... super Spider-Man fan so she probably will be searching to get in trouble if she knows the spider hero will be there, so notice when it is a real emergency and when it isn't. I don't want her to be on the news, and... eh, what else? Ah right, she wants to join the school newspaper because I don't know suddenly she's into photography? But well, she also wants to get into the Decathlon so there's that, so okay, I don't know I'm just nervous. I'm too old for this and I shouldn't be dealing with two teenagers crap."

Peter chuckled, it had reminded him of how Angela had as well vomited words a few hours back. "It's okay," he stared at Tony. "I was going to suggest meeting her right now... but you don't want her to know I works for you right?"

"No, because she will investigate what you do and then ... no, I just want her a little bit out of the superhero world at least for now."

"Okay," Peter nodded. He wanted to ask so many questions but he remained quiet. "So..."

Pepper walked in, "Hi, Peter, are you joining us for dinner? So you can meet Angela and then she'll have her first high school friend?" Pepper crossed her arms watching Tony who just shook his head.

"As I was just telling him, him and Angela should meet naturally without us intruding in any of her decisions, unless it's a bad decision. Then, of course we shall then, intrude." Tony finished, watching as Pepper gave him a disapproving look, she had not yet liked any decision Tony had made in the past 24 hours. All of them were just not mature enough and were far from being rational. Pepper knew her soon to be daughter better, she would not be able to go on a just meet friends and be as secure as Tony was, she had just talked to her.

A few minutes before Pepper had knocked herself into Tony's office, she had been with Angela, who was just staring at her phone blankly, as Pepper had walked in Angela threw her phone away and looked up, a gesture Pepper had read as a 'I was just doing something you told me not to but I'll pretend that I wasn't just doing that'.

"Were you googling yourself?" Pepper laid down beside her, skeptically waiting for an answer.

"...Maybe?" Was the only word Angela had managed to say. Pepper chuckled, and sat up., waiting for Angela to elaborate. "Nothing interesting, apparently my fashion sense was on point, and according to other people my father probably didn't know about my existence and they came up with a sort of movie based scenario where the manly guy who's been an asshole his whole life was presented with a teenager, _heads up, I'm the teenager,_ and apparently my mom just abandoned me on his door., yeah you know which movie based scenario I mean... Eh, what else? Oh, a woman wrote up the facts everyone should know about me, and okay they know how I _love_ to go play soccer and drink Diet Coke, eh, someone else talks about how I'm apparently dating Spider-Man, _I wouldn't mind if I'm honest_ , but I'm apparently dating him, and that's why I was seen on a roof with him, um, I don't know, lots of crap like that," she finished and they both cracked laughing.

"Anyway," Pepper smiled at her. "Are you doing okay?"

"Eh, I'm still processing everything, it was kind of an overwhelming day. But... I don't know, I think I'm more terrified about the whole normal high school thing, don't get me wrong, I'm excited but I don't really know how the hell to... be a teenager," she shrugged. "And, I mean, the only movie I've seen about someone who was homeschooled going to high school is mean girls, and I don't really think it is a good example."

"You watch a lot of movies," Pepper commented. "But, you'll be fine, everyone will want to be your friend."

"But what if I don't want to be their friend? I mean I don't know what type of student... person, teenager, I would like to be...and I mean, I don't want to be forced to be friends with the people I'm supposed to be friends whit because of who my father is, I want to befriend someone who actually likes me for Angela, not for Stark...what I mean is... I don't know if I'm as extroverted as he is, I mean I am but I'm not sure how to be around people my age and I don't want to... disappoint anyone but at the same time I know I shouldn't care but... it's hard."

"What about being yourself? Is it really that hard? Do you have to complicate yourself as much as your father?"

"...yes," Angela shrugged. "I don't know, I'm just a big of a mess as my father is. And I'm just.. tryring to deal with the fact that people won't necessarily like me, and actually most people will hate me, and even more after the whole captain America issue.. thing. I don't know," she shrugged.

"Eh, if I'm honest I don't like your father either, but you're nice, you're good," Pepper joked, but as soon as she noticed Angela wasn't going to calm down and had no reaction to it she sighed. "Look, I know you're stressed but, it won't matter if they like you or not because of who Tony is, he's only your father after all, but I'm sure you're going to make friends, real ones; who'll actually take the time to get to know you."

Angela stated quiet, it wasnt as simple.

"Look, if it helps you, tomorrow we will apparently go to a party with Norman Osborn and he's got a son, so you can practice your social abilities with him."

"Norman Osborn?" Angela asked, sitting up. "Why are we...?"

"I am not sure, he decided to invite us," Pepper nodded; she wasn't just sure how to do the whole mother role type of comforting. She didn't know how to do anything that had to with parenting, it had been easy when she wasn't going to be her official mother. So she had left her after giving her a side hug and now she was standing on Tony's office doorway trying to convince him that Peter should stay for dinner. It was a motherly ish thing to do, at least it was for Pepper. Peter walked out of the office as Pepper crossed her arms.

"I'll wait outside," Peter said, awkwardly walking out as Pepper turned to Tony.

"Now, darling, I think there are more important things to do, my phone hasn't stopped ringing-" Tony started when Pepper interrupted him.

"Mine hasn't either but your daughter's feelings are a little bit more important," Pepper walked over.

"She's a teenager, none of whatever she feels makes sense."

"She's got more sense than you ever will," Pepper snapped. "She thinks she won't be able to make friends, you know you've got a lot of pressure into her."

"That's what she wanted! She wanted to go to school, there! Wanted to be close to Spider-Man, there! Wanted the world to know? There! It's not pressure, it's just giving her what she wanted to teach her a lesson," Tony shrugged as his phone rang again and he just gave him a side glare.

"A lesson? She's 15! She's not even doing anything wrong, and what about her security? Don't you remember what happened back in France? They didn't even know her yet she was out in risk, you've kept dragging her into every single decision you've made since then, Tony, and now not only will she worry about her father's security but she has to worry about hers!"

"She's been the only reason of why I do everything I do, and she's wanted all of this, and do you really think I'm not scared? She's my daughter, I usually never sleep because I think about what will she do without me, or worse, if I lose her? Then I lose everything," Tony stood up, now Pepper's phone left ringing.

"Look, we should deal with the press right now and then... let's send Parker home, he doesn't have to deal with her right now, and she's not ready."

Pepper walked out speechless to find Peter fiddling with his phone sitting down on the floor.

"Hey, uh, here," Tony walked out and gave him some cash. "Go and buy yourself some sandwiches or whatever you kids have for dinner these days, thanks for coming, and well yes."

Peter couldn't quite tell, but he was sure a year had come from Tony. He then went back to May, bought Thai and had discussed the subject with her. Spider-Man was seen that night, just hanging on the rooftop.

That night in several dinners, parties, Angela's name was mentioned. In the suburbs of Queens there was Flash standing on a couch, yelling in a microphone: "who's gonna date babe Angela Stark?" While drunk teenagers kept yelling and laughing. That night people were already hating on her; people loving her, but people knew about her.

And where was she? That night after dinner, having Vision, Fury, Agent Hill and Rhodes asking lots of questions about the whole school Security drove Tony insane; but the questions asked to Angela about how she was going to deal with the fact that she had to be protected at all times, about how she was going to make friends and then the are you ready for school?Kept overwhelming her. Everything. She was not ready.

She didn't sleep, neither Tony, neither Pepper. All for different reasons, Pepper had tried to calm down the press, calling and calling, watching the news all night, Stark Industries was just trending everywhere, and Pepper was trying to control the way they were talking about Angela. Tony spent the night in his lab, Angela just in her room, watching the news, googling herself, and staring blankly at the ceiling.

The next day went as boring as their nights, Tony spent all day in his lab, Pepper dealing with calls to ask about Angela, declining every interview that was offered and Angela went to the training room and gym, she had spent the whole day punching a boxing bag, kicking it and just trying to get all the tension off from her, she had just spilled out some bad words when Fury walked in.

"How did he hide you so well?" He asked Angela. "Why weren't you in our system?"

Angela turned around, hands still on fists, and hair falling down her eyes.

"Eh, probably because my name is actually not Angela Stark," she shrugged, going back to kicking the bag . "I'm Angela María Penalba," she threw a higher kick but ended up falling to the ground, she groaned and laid down on the floor, taking off her gloves.

"So Tony did think about it," Fury commented walking over. "Didn't know he could..."

"When it came to hiding me, he really did give it a thought, " Angela answered. "I don't know."

Fury walked over, hands in his pockets, while she stood up stretching. "You know how to punch, apparently," Nick observed her while she just ignored him, "does your father know about your particular other feature?"

Angela stopped, blinked and turned to him chuckling; eyes gray, smile on. "what other feature?"

"The eye color thing," Fury pointed at his eye, and then to hers. "What's up with that brown or gray eyed girl?"

"Oh, that, I don't know, he probably does, my mothers eyes changed color as well," she shrugged. "It's nothing out of normal."

Fury wasn't buying that, but he knew that pushing her right now wasn't wise, especially considering she could be a threat or could see him otherwise as a threat. He just nodded. "Well, people don't usually find that normal, so you better use some contacts... For your own protection."

"Right," she watched him. "I hadn't thought about that," she admitted. "I guess I'll order some, or ask happy to bring me some."

"I actually went ahead and bought them myself for you," Fury raised his brow. "I gave them to Vision."

Angela looked at him confused, why had he done that? She stared at him, _it was because he was afraid of something going on with Norman Osborn. Norman Osborn had bought the building, and now people were relating the old Hammer buildings to the OSCORP formulas. What exactly was going on?_

"Oh, thanks... I'll just, um leave, I need to get ready for the dinner... the party" she cleared her throat. "Excuse me, Mr. Fury."

She watched her leave, he knew something was up with that girl.

* * *

"Well, are my two women ready?" Tony buttoned his shirt as both Angela and Pepper walked over, Pepper in a black dress, neckline showing cleavage and a ponytail; Tony looked at her in awe and smirked, walking over pulling her close. He didn't admit it but after a long day seeing Pepper was just exactly what he needed. Angela chose a rather simpler off shoulder pink dress. She hadn't had a good time chosing her clothes, what the hell was she supposed to wear to a party with Norman Osborn? But she had the contacts on, her eyes were now gray, completely gray. She had stayed watching herself into the mirror for at least 5 minutes, it was perfect, she could now practice without having everyone noticing.

Tony was driving them, the three of them silently and awkwardly in the car, Pepper fiddling with her phone, with Angela in the back, looking down at her purse. None of them were to mention how stressed they were, but maybe the party was exactly what the three of them needed, or maybe not.

The only thing they all knew was that none of them were feeling safe that day.

They arrived to a tall building, there were lots of cars and people getting out of with fancy dresses and nice suits; most of them were adults so Angela felt uneasy. They walked out as the valet took the car, Tony, Pepper and Angela walked into the building, the three of them were bombarded by ppparazzis so they just covered their faces with their hands. They made their way to the elevator and there was the party, music filling the room, a big apartment, it was a house, Angela walked in, people talking, laughing, drinking.

The three of them glanced at each other, but walked in anyway, some of them waved at Tony and he just smiled back. They made their way in, Tony regretting bringing Angela to aa party that was cleary not for teenagers, nothing wrong was going on, but she simply didn't quite fit. It wasn't like one of the parties he threw, but more like a really sophisticated dinner party that was going on.

A guy in a grey suit and red tie approached them, perfectly neat and with his brunet hair combed back; he grinned at them and greeted them. "Well, isn't it Tony Stark! And the beautiful and exquisite Pepper Potts, you look amazing as usual," he kissed Pepper's hand. "And I assume, well, not assume, of course I know who this young darling is, Miss Angela Stark."

"Norman," Tony smiled as they shook hands. "Thanks for having us."

"It's my pleasure," Norman smirked, he gave such a weird vibe, as if he was always trying to hide something from everyone, as if he was always trying to make everyone happy. After all he was a business man, so that was part of his job, to make everyone like him. "Now, now, miss Angela, I invited you because I have a son," he looked around, and then pointed at the brunet guy wearing a blue cardigan who had his face stuck on a book. "And he was going to feel kind of lonely at this party... Harry!"

Harry Osborn looked up to his father, and walked over. "Yes, father?"

"I need you to meet them, this is-"

"Tony Stark, Pepper Potts and Angela Stark," Harry smiled at them, as he offered them a hand, they all three shook it. "Pleasure to mee you all. My name's Harry Osborn."

"Well, you kids go and talk while we have grown up talk, okay?" Norman offered them a grin, to which Angela and Harry responded with a smile.

They walked away, people staring at Angela, some of them approaching her and trying to take pictures with her which she politely declinced. She was not to be seen with strangers, not that day. Harry kep quite as they walked.

"So, um, would you like anything to drink?" he offered. "Eh.. Diet coke?"

Had he read the article? Angela chuckled slightly and shook her head. "I'm actually more of the lemonade kind."


	8. Chapter 8- Turbulent times

**_A/N: Sooooo...here's the 7th chapter, this was super interesting to write and it might just give you an idea of the further plot, so, please, tell me what you think so far! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!_**

 ** _Thanks for the reviews it makes me happy :)! Anyway, happy reading!_**

"So why did you actually chose a public school?" Harry drank what was his 10th glass of lemonade; him and Angela had found out they had a lot in common. The party had gone phenomenally, people were inside and they, Harry and Angela had the balcony all to themselves, a little perk Angela got for being with the guest's son. They were seeing the city of New York; Angela had seen it thousands of times, every single day. But this time, it has been different. She felt as if the city was watching _her_.

"They won the national Decathlon, I think that's really impressive," she smiled.

"Yeah, but, I mean... you're now joining Stark Industries," Harry commented. "Shouldn't you be in a school more like mine?"

"Eh, I guess I want to experience the whole American high school aesthetic experience," she confessed. "It's something I've always wanted to feel, experience."

"Right, I guess I've always wanted that, too," Harry sighed and looked at her. "Just being normal, having trouble, going to the cafeteria, hating the food at the cafeteria, being... normal, right?"

"Something like that," Angela shrugged, "but I won't ever have that, the being normal part" she looked around. "I mean, my dad is a super hero."

"Right! And how's that? I mean I know how the whole billionaire's child part is like... but being the child of a superhero? That's..."

"It's hard," she turned around to watch the people, there he was; Tony was still talking to Norman Osborn, but had his eyes glued at Angela. "I mean, it's awesome but I'm always fearing for him, it's just constant worry about him not making it. But he always does, for me, or that's what he says."

"When was the time you feared the most?" Harry asked.

"When?" She laughed and turned back to the city. "I don't know, that time when he disappeared and then I realized he was kidnapped, I was... 6, and I thought I would lose my father; then he became Iron Man, then... the whole aliens thing, I don't know...the whole thing with Hammer industries, well, no, that wasn't a big deal, he... I mean knew he was bad when the whole Grand Prix happened, yet I knew he'd manage to get out, but yeah, it was nothing like when he first joined the Avengers. At first, I was cool with it, it was exciting, him meeting superheroes, being part of it... but then, after that, with the mandarin... when all the news called him dead," she pinched the bridge of her nose. "It was hard, I actually had been with him that day, we made waffles... yet Pepper just sent me off to a hotel, we weren't safe at home because he had," she chuckled "he had just burped out our address to the press, so home wasn't safe. And there was that... Just imagine it? Being at a hotel watching the news which claimed my father was dead."

Harry stared at her, not sure of how he was supposed to answer to that.

"You know, deep inside I know when he's going to make it, and that time? The time when they claimed he was dead...I was just devastated, yes, Pepper then called me to assure me he was alive... and I guess, he did come back and he keeps making it. he keeps coming but everything just keeps hurting him, he... he can't stop, and what if he doesn't come back?" she squeezed her own arms. "I mean, he's just, so scared sometimes, they don't know that, no one imagines that... But the anxiety attacks were _really_ something; he'd come sometimes after the Loki issue and just see if I was fine, he would come and I'd calm him , he would just sigh and ask me to take care of myself, and you know... everyone sees him as the good old and strong Iron Man, and for me he's just my dad, and- don't get me wrong, he's super strong, and super amaazing but people forget he's still... human." she glanced at him while he was listening carefully and just smiled nervously. "I'm sooo sorry, I didn't mean to blurt all of this on you, I just-"

"Hey, it's okay! It really is okay," he gave her a comforting smile. "All good, you had to get it out. It's... interesting how you see all of this, I guess we all forget, how human they are, we just see them as the great Captain America! The mighty Thor-"

"Well he's not human, you see... he's...," she chuckled and tilted her head.

"Right, right, but it's.. you know, we see them! And we kind of forget they're just... people, and then we keep seeing them as the strong iron Man, the Incredible Hulk! It's just... we don't realize it, it's just seeing them behind their shields without realizing, they're not invincible."

"Exactly! And I see that, at least with my dad," she shrugged and chuckled.

"So, tell me who's your favorite superhero? Okay that's silly, it _obviously_ is your father," he grinned and chuckled.

"I mean he is my hero, for everything but, he's not my favorite superhero," She answered while Harry's eyes widened in surprise.

"What? Iron Man isn't? Why? He is my favorite superhero! Well him or... The Hulk, he is just wow... he's green, I like green," he laughed.

"The hulk? Nice, Dr. Banner an intelligent man I've heard, but no, mine is Spider-Man," she grinned and leaned against the wall. "How far are we from Queens?"

"Spider-Man?" Harry asked confused. "That's... interesting, but I think we're kind of far."

"Pity, I was just going to jump off this place to see if he'd catch me," she smiled. "Oh well, a girl's gotta dream."

"Oh, you're dating him, _right_ , how could I forget," he mumbled and cackled a bit.

"I'm not dating him!" She laughed. "Oh gee, how many of the articles did you read about me? That's weird! And I mean, most of them are wrong!"

"I don't know, I was weirded out when your dad announced your existence and I may have googled you and then found all those things and I wanted to... I don't know try and be nice?"

"That's why you offered me Diet Coke? Where you also gonna invite me to play soccer on a sunny day?" She joked laughing. "Nah, people don't know crap about me," she looked around. "That won't stop them, though, from thinking they do."

"So you googled yourself, too?" He asked teasingly.

"I needed to know what they thought about me, and it's quite... funny."

" _Really funny_ ," he added.

While they kept talking about google, Tony was feeling uneasy inside, watching her daughter talking with a boy her age was one of the reasons but them being outside without any protection was what actually had him more petrified; Norman Osborn had been rambling about some new formulas he wanted to team up with Stark Induatries research; Pepper was listening while Tony just kept his eyes locked outside.

"My team has been working with the government, you see, Miss Potts, apparently they're looking for another Super Soldier and, we've been working with animals and insects,-" Norman was still talking. "And we think Stark industries might as well join."

"The creation of a new super soldier?" Pepper asked. "Isn't Captain America enough?"

"Well after the Sokovia agreements, they were thinking that perhaps creating a team actually held and controlled by governments would be better than just having the Avengers, especially after what happened in Germany, am I right, Tony?"

Tony shook his head to turn to Norman, what had he suggested?

"So what you're saying is that they don't trust them," Pepper crossed her arms.

"What he's saying, I think, is that they want their own team? One they can control," Tony raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, since apparently when they asked you to be controlled; a kind of war happened between you guys, I don't know," Osborn gulped down his scotch.

He was right, it hadn't been quite the party.

"So why do you want Stark industries involved?" Pepper watched him as Norman took yet another glass of some other type of alcohol.

"Well, Stark Industries had the first super soldier project, right?" Norman asked. "Perhaps you guys could sell us that formula type thing bio chemical stuff to us, and we can just make it better, and in a way that can be controlled."

"Controlling people? That doesn't sound right.

"I'm... sure, also having some armour... could be good, to know what they could handle, you know like your suits, combine super intelligence and super powers with technology," Norman's words were slightly slur but he kept drinking. "It's just that, so you can take it in mind, now let's enjoy this party! Shall we?"

Tony blinked, super soldiers being controlled and being able to control armour was definitely something he wasn't up to.

"Have you- started with all of that?" Tony asked Norman, while Pepper just gulped, acknowledging why Tony had suddenly dealt uneasy; either it was him thinking about Bucky Barnes or the whole Aldrich Killian issue that was bothering him.

"We were, but some of the formulas, our research, even the chemics have disappeared, we've been robbed!" Osborn let out a drunk laugh, when a tall dark haired woman approached them, she was wearing glasses and was keeping a perfect composture. "Speaking of which! This is Miss Anastasia Sanders! The head investigator in our super soldier project, right?"

The green eyed brunet woman smiled at them politely, and offered them her hand.

"Mr. Stark, Miss Potts, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, big fan" she shook both of their hands as Norman wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "And yes, I'm the head biochemist at the super soldier research."

"Did you know about the formulas being stolen?" Tony asked her right away, causing Pepper to elbow him slightly.

"Yes, that was an unfortunate event, but were working on both getting them back and trying to restore them at the lab," she confirmed as Norman Osborn laughed.

"And how are you guys dealing with the super soldiers? What abilities are being searched?" Tony asked curiously.

"Well, we've been working with super strength, and the ability to fly and other classified informations that I'm afraid I can't yet inform you, especially since our system-"

"Was hacked, yes," Norman finished her sentence.

"Your system was hacked?" Pepper asked.

"Well, most of or researches, as I told you, are missing, so we think we've been hacked," Norman shrugged.

"But how come you were hacked?" Pepper asked again.

"Well, it was tried to be hacked," Norman informed him. "That's why the researches were blocked, and well, some of the newest ones were deleted for security reasons, the system detected some kind of malware trying to infiltrate and steal the information so it automatically deleted itself," Norman continued. "but what's funny, you see, is how the chemical formulas, the actual liquids went gone. We've checked security cameras, information, everything and there was no sight of someone actually stealing them."

Tony frowned, how could that be?

"Yet you're throwing a party," Tony snorted and shook his head, not believing it; and kind of amused that they were using the word 'hacked'; were they still in the 80's?

"Ah, you can't blame me, Stark," Norman snickered, "as long as I remember you're also one to throw parties at crisis?"

Tony remained quiet.

"Parties help to slow down the stress; usually because they involve alcohol," Anastasia Sanders commented nonchantaly.

"Exactly! Exactly! Ahhh... Beautiful woman and intelligent, she's a keeper, ain't that right?" Norman squeezed Anastasia which made her slightly uncomfortable.

"I think you've had your drinks, Norman, you're proving your point..." Tony commented.

"Why don't we go eat something and leave Miss Anastasia to have fun at this party? And release her stress in her own way?" Pepper offered.

"Right," Norman realized what he was doing and cleared his throat while letting go off Miss Sanders. "Lets go and look for our kids... Miss Sanders, if you'll excuse us. "

She smiled at them and walked over to the bar, Pepper watching her carefully.

Tonny nodded as he lead the way out, he had not stopped watching Harry and Angela for a single second and knew they'd be there. They were still at a reasonable distance but it seemed like they had knocked it off, thing that wasn't quite welcomed by Tony.

"Hey kids," Tony called out loudly causing both of them to startle and jump around to see him.

"Dad," she smiled at him. "What's up?"

"Can't the old guys hang out with their kids?" Tony asked while Harry was watching his father who was too busy texting, drinking and ignoring him.

"That's new," Harry mumbled. "But, sure, you guys are welcome here."

"We were just about to grab a bite. Care to join us?" Tony asked as he saw all the glasses sitting on a table beside them. "I presume they were not alcoholic."

"Oh, no! They're just lemonade," The young Osborn assured them. "But uh, sure, I'm kinda hungry," he glanced over at Angela.

"Yeah, me too," she admitted to which Pepper just smirked at her watching between them. Them 5 went to grab a bite, Tony with his hand on Angela's shoulder in a protective way. The party went by until the three of them, Pepper, Angela and Tony were finally left on their own; with people approaching them introducing themselves to Angela.

It was something new for her, people wanting to meet her. She remembered how back in France at the Garnd Prix, she was there in the audience watching her father race when all the people tried to ignore her, or were asking why the hell a child was in a place like that, all alone. She remembered how she had come to hug Tony after the Aliens incident but was pushed around by people also wanting to take pictures with her father. She remembered how she had been ignored and pushed away her whole life by everyone, and now, there she was; people making lines to meet her, trying their best to play it cool, and wondering if they had met before. People now asking her everything about her whole life; while in the past she was just another person, someone invisible. Tony squeezed her in comfort, knowing that his daughter wasn't used at all to all the attention she was receiving. She was turning more and more uncomfortable.

Suddenly she stopped and her eyes were widening, she started breathing heavily and Tony glanced at her, she had just been asked what if felt to be Iron Man's daughter for like it felt the thousandt time ; she turned pale and her heart started racing; she just wanted to get out of there, everything was turning blur as people kept throwing questions and approaching her even more. She blinked several times and didn't know how to answer; she was panicking.

Tony noticed her and quickly pushed around the people to drag her back out to the balcony. "Excuse me, we need to get through," he tried playing it cool, while Pepper stayed there unsure of what to do.

When they finally arrived to the balcony she breathed in and out, and started shaking, Tony held her close and hugged her tightly; she then started breathing back into normal. Though her eyes were still in shock and her face was still pale.

"I-I'm..." she started.

"It's okay," he warmed her. "It's okay, you're nervous, that's fine, it's okay, we can leave if you want."

"I... I panicked," she closed her eyes and dug her head into her father's chest. "It was... too much at once."

"Well, I don't blame you," Tony said comforting her, as he was letting her go and she leaned against the balcony breathing slowly, closing her eyes. "It's just something you inherited."

"Wha-what do you mean?" She asked, her voice slowly getting back to normal.

"I mean, well, besides all the money that will be given to you, it came with a price... being my daughter and apparently also inheriting my anxiety," Tony dug his hands into his pockets and shrugged with a slight snicker. "Why couldn't you just take the money?" He joked.

Angela scoffed slightly, took one long deep breath. "Well, I guess that comes with the last name."

"Indeed it does," Tony glanced around. "Do you think you'll be under control?"

"I... hope, and if not then, I guess... I'll call you or whatever," she shrugged and sighed. "I'm sorry they'll probably just gossip more and I'll be on the news," she started rambling shaking her head.

"Nope, doesn't matter, they didn't even realize what was going on, so it's good, and if not, Pepper can manage the press, she does that real good," he smiled at her. "Ah, well," he turned to the city and made a long pause. "Despite the whole panicking, how are you doing?"

"I'm good, I made a friend," she shrugged. "Not like it matters because he won't be at my school, but he's nice," she turned to Tony. "You?"

"I'm freaking out," he wrinkled his nose. "My daughter was talking with a boy, unprotected from the cruel world and she's going to enter school this Monday."

"Did it really bother you I was talking with a boy?" She chuckled and shook her head while glancing down at the city.

"Yes, men have no good intentions."

"You're a man."

"My point therefore is confirmed," he answered smugly. Angela rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Don't worry I won't date anyone unless they have arachnid superpowers," she joked.

"What?" Tony's eyes widened confused; in surprise and jelousy.

"I'm kidding, dad," she sighed. "It's not like I'm going to meet him, I'm really just kidding."

He knew she wasn't kidding; and he knew that now more than ever she was not to find out about Parker.

They spent the rest of the night avoiding people, just them and Pepper, Harry approached them later in the night just to give Angela his number so they could text each other about science stuff and for her to recommend him series and movies on Netflix, nothing out of normal.

The next day, not far from there, in Queens, Ned and Peter were hanging out at Peter's, Star Wars on, pizza on their hands and their homeworks all over the floor; chips and different type of snacks bag covered them: from skittles to life savers: they were all into it.

"Dude it's the sign, you had the sign wrong that's why you're not getting it!" Peter explained as Ned glanced at his math homework in shock.

" _Oh, that makes sense,_ " Ned laughed and face palmed. Peter shrugged as he grabbed another slice of pizza. "So, Pete, ready to meet Miss Little Stark tomorrow?"

Peter laughed, "yeah, kind of, but I'm pretty sure she won't speak to us at all."

" _Kind of_ ," he teased, laughing. "Please, Peter you seem to be the most excited! You've been acting weird about it...Don't hide it, Pete; I know you but wait... haven't you met her officially?"

"No, Mr. Stark wants me to meet her naturally."

"Naturally?"

" _Naturally,_ " Peter shrugged. "That means if we ever cross path at school, so we are not going to meet. Because we will be in different world, and beside everyone will go over her tomorrow so if better give her her space, I don't know."

Ned smirked, "Uh huh, I'm sensing a celebrity crush in here?"

"It's not like that," Peter defended himself. "I don't have a crush, it's just she... she is an interesting human being... and she likes Spider-Man-"

"She does?" Ned smirked.

"Yeah, Tony said she's a low key super Spider-Man fan and I mean that... that kinda makes me wonder, I don't know, it just made me excited, ya know? Me being her favorite superhero even though Iron Man is her father! It's just... I don't know, that's kind of the reason I want to meet her, but then again we probably won't even... I don't know."

"Why so sure about that?" Ned smirked as he popped some life savers into his mouth.

"Because! Ned, she may like Spider-Man but she doesn't like Peter Parker and she won't like Peter Parker because Peter Parker is a nerd who doesn't have but one friend and watches Star Wars and builds legos and ugh..."

"But what if there was a way for you to meet her?" Ned insisted yet popping another life saver.

"Like what?" Peter started downing the skittles.

"Well, Peter, I was assigned to show her around school."

"Wha-what?" Peter coughed out some skittles; "her," cough, "show her around?"

"Yeah, apparently they thought I was a good option, so basically I'm gonna be her first, well not first friend. But you get it. I'm gonna teach her aaaaaall about the school and help her around the halls. "

"Nice, just don't creep her out," Peter commented. "Why did they choose you, though?"

"I don't know but I was thinking we could sneak to Flash's party and introduce her to Spider-Man-"

"No, Ned, it's not a party trick. I didn't use it with Liz, I won't use it with her, I don't even know her."

"Right right... but what about... telling her that you work with her dad?"

"No, Mr. Stark was pretty clear about her not knowing about me because then she'll investigate what I do and then she'll find out I'm Spiderman and I don't know, man."

"How did it go, by the way?" Ned asked as Peter was turning back to his homework.

"How did what go?" Peter asked confused.

"When Spiderman met her," Ned looked at him in a "well duh".

"Oh," Peter chuckled. "I don't know, normal? Can we just please change the subject and go back to math and chemistry? We have a test tomorrow..."

"I don't know, Peter," Ned smirked. "I've got a feeling you'll have a new crush."

"I won't. I need to focus on school and on Spider-Man, can we please?"

They spent the day studying for their test, solving their homeworks; with Ned asking questions speculating about Angela, Peter ignoring him but finally ending up talking about how the heck Ned would treat her and help her all along the way. Peter wasn't going to admit it but he felt kind of jealous they had chosen Ned over him to show her around the school; Ned was more socially awkward than him and Peter thought he could do a better job; he knew Ned was going to freak out and probably, _just probably_ , creep her out and bombard her with questions. Peter was jealous for not being considered, not for her, not for Angela. Or that's why he was trying to convince himself to; for some reason he had a certain curiousity over the young Stark girl; it was far from a crush and more about the whole living with Tony life that drove him insanely curious and into her; the whole eye changing color could be added to the surprises he wanted to discover. Yes, Peter was certain, he did not have a crush on her. He found her pretty, absolutely, he found her interesting, without a doubt, but it was just that. Nothing more, and certainly noting less. Oh, the things that were expecting him.

Far from there, Angela had spent all day mentally and physically preparing for the terror awaiting her. She had packed her backpack for at least 30 times. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't practiced all day how she'd say hello to her classmates; and she'd also be lying if she said she hadn't changed the outfit she was going to wear for at least 15 times.

She was going insane.

She was going through her stuff again; and then finally gave in. Three days; everything had happened in just three days. Day 1: she escaped and met Spider-Man. Day 2: the world had known about her. Day 3: she had met Harry Osborn. She had recapitulated the events over and over for the past hour. It seemed like all day she had fallen into a routine that couldn't be changed. Clothes, rehearse, pack, think, rehearse, clothes, think, pack. Over and over.

It was the fourth day and it seemed as if months had gone by; she couldn't explain just why it had gone soooo slow. It was surreal, it was dangerous, it was confusing, yet she couldn't help but be excited about the whole phenomenon that she was about to experience, but she also couldn't just stop thinking about what she'd do if she were to experience one of her anxiety attacks.

She hadn't suffered one yet, but after thinking and thinking her face started to pale out, she wanted to run out of the building or have the soil eat her up. Her hands started shaking, and her vision started to blur out; the noise wasn't coming out clear and her hands couldn't stop shaking. She stood up, and quickly ran out of her room, she couldn't just clear her thoughts, she needed something she needed to calm down, and the only thing that could calm her was Tony. He had calmed her the day before, afer all.

She decided she would interrupt one of his daily science lab operations, she made her way out, walked past Pepper who asked her if she was fine to which Angela just slightly nodded; she finally walked into his tech room to find him constructing ideas along with Friday; the room was blue from all the screens that were showing numbers and numbers; he was in the center.

When she ran into the room, he had music blasting up as he kept looking at his numbers, and ordering things to F.R.I.D.A.Y. he had something in his hand;

"Dad, dad-" She walked over, as he turned to her, worried.

"Hey- oh, what's up?" He noticed how she'd turned pale again and how she was shaking, he sighed. "Come here,"She walked over, breathing in slowly, as Tony opened an arm for her, she came over as he hugged her, still focused on his numbers. "Were you overthinking tomorrow?"

"I-was," Angela confirmed. "I'm sorr-"

"It's okay, totally normal," He assured. "I've got some chocolates over there, you can grab some... Or I think there are like lots of candy in the cabinets in there."

She let him go and opened them, inside yes, there were a lot of alcohol bottles but it was also candy paradise, her eyes widened as she started to pick some out, as he kept talking to FRIDAY. She didn't quite know why or how, but somehow having him acknowledging her to the world made her closer to him; in these 3 days she had grown the closest that she had ever been to Tony, the fact that for the first time they were actually living in the same place was one of the biggest factors that grew into her. Now that she lived there and that she had spent the whole 3-now 4 days with him, made her dependent of him. She hadn't just realized how much she had missed a father in her life, yes he had always been there. But not that way; he had never squeezed her into confort, as he did when they walked out of the conference, they had never shared a cereal early in the morning when they had both been stressed and he had never conforted in one of her anxiety attacks, he hadn't really...been there. In these 3 days her whole life had changed completely, a 360 turn for her and that was just in her relationship with Tony, _her father_. She knew he loved her, but she hadn't just realized how important she had been to him and how much she cared about him.

She walked over and sat on a nearby chair, while he was still doing mathematical equations.

"May I know what that's all for?" She asked him.

"Actually, for you," he seemed stressed as if it was not working out.

"For me?" she asked him and glanced at it.

"Yeah, for those anxiety attacks you have, and for other stuff, but it's not working out," he frowned as he showed her a small bracelet. "But everytime I try to... I don't know, it's not working."

"How does it-?"

"It meassures blood levels, and heartbeats, and basically if there's anything wrong it's supposed to help you by sending small waves to calm your brain-"He shrugged, as he picked at with a screwdriver. Angela smiled, her father was doing something about it. "But it's not getting the signal from my bood because it keeps giving me electroshocks and it's actually not supposed to do that."

"What if first, instead of using your blood levels we use mine? So then we can set up an average or a normal pressure to standarize it so then we can change the level of intensity of the waves that this is sending, FRIDAY, change that number to a 5, we _cannot_ have a 30, what's wrong with you? 30 is super high for the brain! I know my attacks could get intense but," she walked over and placed her finger into a computer scan. "FRIDAY, have you my blood pressure?"

"Got it," FRIDAY answered.

"But-"Tony tried to argue when the ideas came clear. "No, no, wait, you're right...change this," he walked over and started to expand the information in front of him. "Change this algorythm to the lowest value," he glanced at the numbers. "Now, test the sensibility."

"It's working," Friday answered.

"Now, okay, how about the panic button? Does that work now without interfering?" Tony asked FRIDAY.

"It still sends the same reaction as the blood pressure, sir," Friday answered and Tony sighed.

"'Kay, little genious, what should we do?" Tony asked Angela, who was carefully analyzing what went wrong.

"What's the panic button for?" She asked as she was seeing the programming code.

"If you have an emergency and need help to show up, then you press this," he showed her the bracelet and pointed to a-what it seemed like-an emerald.

"You've given it a lot of thought," she smiled but then glanced at the code. "Well, uh, is it programmed in the same lot?"

"It is," Friday answered.

"Oh, then, no, it's different code and send the signal to... me and you know who, Friday," Tony ordered.

"It now works, sir, but I have to callibrate it for 15 minutes," Friday commented, while Tony high fived his daugher.

"Well, now in 15 minutes you'll officially be ready for school tomorrow," Tony grinned.

Angela had woken up at 4 in the morning; (woke up wasn't exactly the verb she'd use since she hadn't slept all night). _She was ready._ She had assured herself 10 times before getting breakfast; everyone at the avengers facility had wished her good luck in their own way, thing that was super awkward. She didn't quite know why they had taken their game to wake up early just to see her.

She was now with Tony and Pepper; Happy was driving. It felt weird. She had her backpack. Her outfit was decent and she had her bracelet, it worked and so far she hadn't had a need to use it; her contacts were on so it would be _fine._

"Ya know, most kids have this day when they're like 3 or 4 not when they're 15, I'm just..." Angela mentioned, as both Pepper and Tony turned to her. They were all three in the backseat, Angela in the middle and kind of feeling awkward for the sitting arrangement.

"Well, you're not like most kids," Pepper shrugged and smiled at her. "It'll be fine, and besides, you won't cry like kids do in kindergarten."

"That's a pity, I was actually planning to," she joked. For the rest of the ride they remained slightly quiet, with Tony and Pepper giving her advice and calming her down. When they arrived, a small crowd was forming in front of the school.

As the Audi pulled over, the crowd went wild and people started to take out their phones; opening snap chat and instagram. Angela stayed in the car, watching them. Paparazzi were there, too. Waiting for the cameras to snap, some already snapping.

"Okay, you're gonna go alone to the office we went on last Friday, you're gonna ask for your schedule and for everything you need, are you gonna do fine?" Tony asked her,

"I don't know," she sighed before giving them a huge smile. "I'm kidding, of course I'll be fine! I'm excited!"

"Okay, then," he opened the door and walked out; Pepper hugged her tightly and wished we luck.

"You'll be amazing okay? and whatever you need..call me. Make friends, study, crush on someone and don't be afraid, they're just people," Pepper kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly once more while Tony was outside waiting as the paparazzi started running over. He put on his sunglasses and cleared his throat. Angela pulled off Pepper and finally got out of the car.

Her eyes were hurt with all the lights snapping at her, and all the voices trying to get her attention.

 _"Miss Angela, may I have a word, please?"_

 _"Are you excited to be here at school?"_

 _"Why did you choose Midtown high?"_

Tony hugged his daughter and more pictures were taken, Tony knew exactly that his goodbye hug was exactly what they wanted. More questions were being asked but Angela made her way through the paparazzi, ignoring every question but then she was bombarded by the students. The guy who had smirked at her and presented himself as Flash last Friday was there.

"Need any help, sweetheart?" He offered as he walked over. She did need help. Angela was freaking out because some of the students were not being discreet; at all. They had their phones pointed at her and some of them were taking selfies with her in the background. Was that really necessary?

She was panicking; and Flash seemed to notice that behavior. She looked around, it could be a good time to practice; so she did. She looked at them and tried making them feel embarrassed; and some of them actually stopped recording her. It was just a few but Angela was proud she had been able to do that.

"Ladies and gentleman, please, stop the pictures, she's a human being and our classmate, please," Flash called out and then turned to Angela; "this way, mon Cherie"

Angela smiled at the other students and waved goodbye as she walked into the doors.

Green lockers, students walking in. It was paradise for her.

She ignored all the glances coming her way except one; the brunet guy she had seen at the sandwich place and then at the decathlon meeting was there, she blinked looking at him.

"Hey, you're that name catcher, right?" She smiled at Peter whose eyes just widened as he nodded and as his cheeks were turning bright red.. "Great, I guess I'll be seeing you around."

"Don't talk to him, he's a freak, but anyway, sweetheart, where do you have you go?" Flash asked her as Angela shook her head back into the guy.

"I'd rather prefer you calling me Angela, not sweetheart, and would you please apologize to him?" Her eyes were like bullets to Flash, whose face went red in embarrassment and indignation.

"Apologize?"

"Yes, please do," Angela's voice was firm as the whole school was watching her. She didn't care, she knew somehow that Fkash was definitely not going to be her friend.

"Sorry Parker," Flash said to Peter who just shrugged him off and turned his attention to Angela.

"Need help to go... anywhere?" Peter asked her.

"No, no, I'm fine, thanks. I'll uh, just need to go to the principal's office and I'm good, I know the way, thanks though," she grinned at him and then quickly looked back at Flash who seemed pissed, and surprised things hadn't gone his way, so he decided he would interfere once again.

"Whatever you need, Angel, just call for Flash," Flash winked at her. "You sure you don't want me to walk you-"

"I'm good, thanks," she smiled politely and turned to the hall await for her, people were watching her. Peter turned to his locker.

Oh, boy. She took a deep breath, and started to make her way through the crowds.

" _Peter!"_ Ned yelled through; Peter was still with his head in the locker and had just answered his call. " _You need to come now, so I'll introduce you!"_

"I-Ned, no, I can't do that, it's wrong," Peter answered. "And besides I have chemistry, and I need to go and pick something from the library, I'll see you later."

Peter turned around to see if the girl was still there, she was gone, what had just happened? Peter wasn't sure why but he was feeling nervous, he, however decided not to pop into the office, it would be way too obvious and way too awkward, and besides, he knew she probably was already overwhelmed by every other single person at school. Man, were they excited. Peter suddenly had the impulse tu out on the Spider-Man suit and just walk in to the school, just to see if their reaction would be just a little like the one he was watching. He did not do it and was definitely never going to do it, he shook the thought off really quickly. He just became Peter, the normal Peter.

He walked into his classroom, while Flash was prancing all around the room claiming Angela was totally going to fall for him.

"I mean, I totally helped her back there, she was practically begging me to stay," Flash commented with a trying smug but chill smirk.

"Did she, Flash? As far as I know, she actually asked you not to call her sweetheart," Peter commented as he unpacked his books.

"Shut up, Penis Parker."

The bell rang and students quickly ran to their places as the teacher walked in.

"Okay, class, as long as you all know we will have a new student joining us here, Id very much appreciate if you guys don't embarrass me with her and don't make it too obvious that she's a celebrity, the whole point that she's joining midtown High is because she wanted a normal life and please," she took off her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Give her a normal life, don't start taking pictures of her, or being creepy around her, she's a normal human being who'd very much like to study. In a few moments we will have the pleasure to welcome her in her first class, so please don't be weird. We had a meeting today with the teachers and we wouldn't like it to be awkward for her and just ditch us, okay? They were pretty clear with that" The teacher mumbled the last sentence; she looked tired and nervous. "Of course we can be that amazing group we all are and please welcome her with a smile... uh, okay, well, uh," she looked around the classroom. "Parker, I know you usually like to work alone but I guess you won't mind Angela being your partner?" She asked him and Peter turned red.

"No, I don't mind-"Peter answered.

"Why Parker? Miss, I think I'll make a better partner-" Flash was starting to argue.

"I'm not in the mood, Flash," the teacher glared at the student, when someone knocked into the door. The teacher walked over to open it and show the black haired grey eyed girl.

"Sorry I'm late," Angela smiled at her teacher.


	9. Chapter 9-Social Pyramid and Texts

**_a/n: Soooooooorry it took me so long to write, I had writer's block and I've had loads of homework (but woohoo college is fun, amirite? no, I'm not) Anyway, here's the next chapter it's kinda short but I hope you enjoy it. Please review! So, happy reading!_**

* * *

The whole classroom was in awe, shocked watching as the young Stark walked into the class. The teacher stood beside her.

"Okay, my name is Miss Harper...everyone, you guys already know who she is, she is Angela Stark, I don't know how you like to be called?" She turned to her, Angela was red.

"Eh, Angela is good," she looked around at the lab, it was just like the one she'd seen before in movies, but even cooler.

"Well, these are your classmates, your lab partner will be Peter Parker over there," the teacher pointed at Peter. "And- Mr. Leeds, are you going to your class?"

Ned was standing outside the classroom trying to make an attempt to talk to Peter on a sort of sign language. Ned's eyes widened as he nodded.

"Yeah, sorry, eh, Angela I'll be here to show you to your next class and here," he handed her over her schedule and her books. "I gave you my number already, right?"

Angela chuckled reviving her books. "Yeah, you did."

"Well if you need any help call me or there's my friend Peter so..." Ned continued.

"Mr. Leeds you need to go to your class."

"Right, right," Ned chuckled and waved at Angela who just watched him with a smile. Peter just turned even redder, Ned always managed to embarrass him in front of important people.

"So, Miss Angela, anything else that the class should know about you?" The teacher asked her, while Angela raised her eyebrow confused.

"Eh, not really?" she answered.

"Well, please take your seat, then, I need to give a class," The teacher turned around to her desk as Angela made her way over to Peter; Flash winked at her on the way to which Angela just answered with a polite (rather awkward) smile; she felt like everyone had their eyes on her, and they did. She sat beside Peter, and Peter moved slightly away from her, not able to say a word, he had his lips inside his mouth.

"Hey, name catcher," Angela greeted him as she took out a notebook and watched as he was further. "I don't bite, huh."

"Oh, no, no, sorry… I uh, thought, sorry," he blinked and whispered.

"So what's your name, again? I'm now the one who didn't catch it," she smirked at him to which Peter just answered with a blink. "So... Mr. No-Name-Kid it is..."

"No! Sorry... I'm Pater Peke, I mean Peker Parter- I mean, Parker Pete, I mean Peter Parker!"

Angela chuckled and smiled. "Pater Peke's gotta ring to it," she chuckled. "Well, Pater Peke I'm Angela," she offered him a hand to which he glanced for a moment before shaking it.

"Miss Stark, I'd very much appreciate if you please could follow the rules, we keep quiet and listen to the class," Miss Harper glanced from below her glasses.

Both Peter and Angela cleared their throats and looked down with a smile.

"Miss Harper!" Flash called standing up. "I think we should all present ourselves to miss Angela and explain to her everything she needs to-"

"We're good, Thompson," Miss Harper took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. "You'll get to know her later."

"But Miss-"

"Miss Stark that is Flash Thompson, Flash Thompson that's Angela Stark, happy?" Miss Harper asked while Flash turned back to his seat. "So now, I hope you're familiar with the ionization, Miss Stark," the teacher started when Angela lifted up her seat for a second with excitement and took out her glasses.

Peter watched her curiously as the class went by, she started to take notes right away and had everything really organized. Her eyes were focused on the class, but every now and then she did glance at Peter. He could notice she was happy, the way she was writing her stuff, the way her letter was perfectly defined, by colors, everything gave away how it was her first day. Peter couldn't blame her; he would be if it was his first day at school that day. Peter wasn't the only one watching her, every single member in the classroom was staring at her. The teacher asked everyone to put their lab coats on so they could continue with the lesson. For obvious reasons, Angela had to borrow one of the school's spares, which got all the way to her toes; not because it was really big but because Angela came in what the teacher called 'pocket size'. The teacher gave away their lab practice and Peter and Angela just glanced at each other.

"So, let's, let's start," she started reading the indications. Chemistry was her least favorite science subject. She loved physics, maths but the chemistry was definitely not on the top of her list.

Peter watched how Angela had internally debated whether or not to ask a question.

"Okay, so here we have the ... iodine," she started as she was pointing out the chemicals. Peter wasn't going to admit it, but he was feeling nervous. Her eyes, Peter was right, were bright gray; which were surrounded by her lightly dark skin and by freckles on her nose, as if they were strictly painted there for aesthetic reasons. Somehow her features suddenly seemed way more interesting to Peter than chemistry; he was studying her, for good reasons. He realized that somehow her father's strong eyebrows had managed to be delicate in her face; his eye shape was present, too; but the big eye lashes made them feminine.

Angela raised her glance to him, only to make him go red; and cough awkwardly to look around.

"Yeah, it's just the reverse sublimation," he pointed out. It's not that difficult..."

She smiled, "Well, then let's get started."

"Gee, Parker, be super awkward with my friend here, go on, make her feel like she's a statue at a museum being watched by everyone," Flash was turning to them, but then smiled at Angela. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, I'll apologize for the creep here."

Angela frowned and crossed her arms. "So you're apologizing for yourself?" She asked.

Flash scowled, but then let out a small chuckle. "Play it hard, but you'll end up falling for me."

Angela rolled her eyes, were all guys going to be jerks? She turned back to Peter; she realized he was red from the embarrassment but he also looked sad. She contained the urges to read him, she wanted to meet everyone gradually and naturally; and besides, this Pater Peke seemed like the kind of person she'd be friends with.

Peter, on the other hand didn't even think about being friends with her, he knew she was at the top in the social pyramid, and he wasn't at the bottom, but he knew he was pretty low.

The went along with the practice and Angela kept asking questions about him. He seemed so nervous all the time.

"C'mon, Pater Peke, you can't be that nervous, I'm just a girl, and I'm pretty small so you shouldn't be... I don't know, I mean, it's weird, I guess it's weird because I don't know. I feel nervous, too, it's my second contact to people my age and it's weird because usually people ignore me and now everyone is staring at me and I feel super weird because they see me like I'm some kind of freak, which I'm not, but I am, because of course, I'm different, you know? And I mean, I guess everyone is trying to guess who I am, and what kind of person, and my dad said everyone would want to be my friend, but then Pepper said that some people don't like my father so they might actually hate me... because... I don't know what I'm saying, and shoot I'm vomiting words, aren't I? Shoot, crap okay, I'll just...yes... eh, wait where do I put the iodine? Because we have both iodine and Sodium thiosulfate ... oh okay please just tell me to shut up."

Peter blinked trying to process all the information Angela had just blurted out, her face was red and she was breathing heavily, she was turning pale.

"Hey! Hey, it's okay, I do that too, and um, it's the sodium, actually, eh, first we just heat the iodine, but with the remaining, we just mix it with the thiosulfate," he commented as Angela nodded.

"Right, right, silly me," she looked at the iodine. "Um, did you know iodine actually gets its name because it means purple in Greek?" she tried to make small talk.

Peter grinned. "Yeah, and the way it evaporates is purple, right... Oh, wanna see something pretty?" Peter bit his lip, and asked the teacher for some ice, to which she gladly confirmed. Peter placed some ice on a glass and placed it above the evaporating iodine, causing it to sublime and form some sort of stalagmites around the glass.

"That is indeed beautiful," Angela pointed out as she took it out. Both of them started gushing about chemistry, while Flash watched them furiously. As the class finished, Ned was already outside the classroom waiting for her but was rather happy how he saw her talking to Peter.

But the moment she stood up the students approached her and started asking questions dragging her out of Peter. She stood there awkwardly as people offered to carry her backpack or show the way to her locker. Everyone was introducing themselves to her, and Angela only wanted the world to suck her in. She started shaking but took a deep breath and smiled at them.

"Okay, friends, I just... eh, need to go through, okay? I'll see you guys later," she smiled at them coming through, but then for her fortune, Flash was with her. "Hello, Flash."

He smirked. "How about _I_ get you to your class instead of these guys?" He glanced over at Peter and Ned.

"I'm good, Flash," she grimaced. "I think I'll stick with them."

"Really? A babe like you hanging out with them losers?"

"And that's your way to score with a girl?" Angela scowled and walked past him over to Peter and Ned.

"You'll fall for me, Stark," Flash declared, to which Angela turned around to which a smirk.

"Wouldn't be that confident, Thompson," she winked but then bit her lip. She didn't want to be in trouble, but man, was that Flash guy annoying.

"Dude, she is already in love with me," she heard him mumble when she arrived over to the so called freaks. Angela rolled her eyes, but then she stared at Ned, all behind his chill, not caring nerd life he was troubling. He seemed excited, he was just thinking about Spider-Man, and her, and then Peter. And all his thoughts were somehow messing with one another, Angela was not being able to read them, but somehow she wanted to explore down his mind.

"So?" Ned had talked for this whole time and Angela was too busy getting deep inside his mind to notice.

"Hm?" Angela blinked. "Sorry, I was, uh...Yes, um, so we're gonna head to class, right? Right, so I have, here's my schedule, oh, look, it's french, right? Are you guys taking french? Because I am, I like french, I also like Spanish, pero, claro yo ya hablo español perfectamente, mi mamá era mexicana, así que yo quería hablar español como ella, estoy hablando mucho otra vez, verdad? Ay, no, perdón..." Angela bit her lip. "Sorry, I do that a lot."

"You are the contrary to my friend here," Ned glared at Peter who was just awkwardly smiling. "But, no, we're taking spanish, but we surely don't speak that much spanish, señorita, amiga," he grinned.

"Yeah, right, so, uh... Francais, where am I supposed to...?"

"Oh, yeah, we'll show you the way," Ned assured her as some other girls approached her. "Or not."

Angela stood there awkwardly, as the girls presented themselves as part of the drama and singing group, in which they would love to have Angela, to which Angela politely declined, for she couldn't sing or act for her life. They, however, asked her to come watch them some day, and invited her to listen to them singing at their festival, and to watch them in the winter musical: The Addams Family. Angela, instead, accepted that offer. She quickly realized people weren't as bad as Flash, but she remembered that he was in the Decathlon team and that she was definitely expected to join that team.

Peter, Ned, and Angela were making their way through the halls, Angela smiling at people and trying to be polite to everyone, she knew she was about to have an anxiety attack, on the inside she was just trying to run away and scream, but she had to keep it cool, she had to be calm. But how could she? Wherever she'd walk by people were gushing and whispering or smiling at her, pointing to her direction, trying to take subtle snapchats, or asking her for pictures. She didn't deny any, but she wished she could.

Her bracelet, though, was working perfectly, she knew that if it hadn't been for it she'd probably would have been running around in circles, or running out of air. She received a text from Tony, asking her if she was alright because apparently, the bracelet sent him all the information and her blood pressure was currently either going super high or super low in matter of seconds.

' _I'm good. Kinda overwhelmed by all of this, everyone wants to be my friend.'_

 _'Ew, socializing.'_

 _'Yup, idk, I guess I'll just go along with it_.'

' _Made any friends, already_?'

'Y _eah, I even have a boyfriend_ '

 **Incoming call from Tony Stark.** Angela laughed, while Peter and Ned glanced over at the phone. And the moment she answered the phone was the moment the people surrounding her paused, or at least that's what Angela felt.

"Hey, Dad," she whispered but some people did listen. "I was kidding, no-I don't, okay... Chill, it's fine," she chuckled. "Yeah, love you, dad, bye."

"Wow, you just called your dad," Ned chirped but then coughed. "I mean, yeah totally normal, I mean uh, Peter totally talks to your dad, too. And uh, shit."

Peter had elbowed him, oh god, Ned, again? Did he really?

"My... what?" Angela scowled. From all the people who she thought weren't gonna try to impress her.

"Yeah, because Peter, and your father and," Ned continued causing Peter to elbow him again and to turn red.

"My father what?" Angela asked, perplexed, as they made their way to the classroom.

"noOTHING, Ned means that he's a fan of Iron Man," Peter commented, stuttering, he saw how Angela's face was slowly turning down.

"Oh, right, well, I guess, I'll just... yeah, go to my class," she frowned as she walked into the classroom. "I, uh, will see you guys later."

Peter remained outside, watching her, in a matter of seconds he had just ruined it; she probably was just thinking they were using her to get to her father. Peter didn't want her to think anything like that, it didn't really matter because he was sure she had liked him while they were in the chemistry lab, not in a romantic way but in a 'I can tolerate you', way.

Angela looked around the classroom, and she saw only a few people were there maximum 5. She walked around and the teacher hadn't arrived yet. They looked up to her, two girls let their phone down, the third girl had her nose stuck in a book, her dark hair was messed up and her whole outfit sent an 'I don't care what you think' vibe that she seemed really proud of.

"So... is this french class?"

* * *

The bell rang, and Angela had no idea what had happened in french class. They had introduced themselves, and the girl with the messed up girl made it very clear to Angela that she did not like her dad. She had presented herself as Michelle, but claimed she could call her MJ. They walked out of the classroom together, Michelle watching her curiously.

"So, girl, what's up with you and your life?" MJ asked her, as people watched Angela. Man, was everyone impressed, Angela was seen today with the three Midtown weirdos: Michelle, Peter Parker and Ned. Was that girl mental? Everyone could be her friend and she chose the three weirdos. Of course, that gave her many disappointing or perplexed glances which Angela was not well receiving.

"Er, nothing I guess," she shrugged. "What do you wanna know?"

"I don't know, why exactly did you choose this pathetic school?"

"It's not pathetic, and for the decathlon team, and I wanted to get out of my usual surroundings," Angela answered holding close her books.

"Right, golden buildings and caviar for dinner," Michelle snorted and rolled her eyes.

"I like peanut butter better, if I'm honest...Speaking of...what are we having for lunch, I'm so hungry, I woke up at like 4 and just had cereal... I don't know I was busy, I couldn't sleep, and now I'm hungry and... oh, yeah, hi," She smiled as some people waved at her.

"Aren't you creeped out by them?" Michelle asked her as she was smiling at them.

"Nah, my dad told me to get used to, and besides it's funny... since I was never like noticed, no one ever really saw me, I was invisible so, it's kind of, interesting and a bit nice to actually have people notice me," She looked around.

"So, do tell me, why if you could go with anyone at class, you sat beside me?"

"Because...I don't know, I want to make friends."

"And I was your option to be your friend," Michelle pointed out, raising a brow.

"Why not? I liked your hair," Angela smiled at her as she watched Michelle, Michelle was a girl who was hiding, didn't care at all, was lonely but she was lonely because she wanted to, her mind was rather ordered, contrary to her hair and clothes. She didn't like Tony at all, which made Angela a bit uneasy. But she was one of the few people who wasn't throwing themselves at her the moment she walked in, and she wanted that, she wanted people who truly saw beyond her last name.

"So, do you know any superheroes? Apart from your dad?" Michelle asked her, and before Angela could answer a blonde girl approached them.

"Hello! I'm Betty Brantt! I run the school news!" She offered Angela her hand.

"Hi... I'm-"

"Angela Stark, yes, hey, um, I know it might sound like super weird but we'd love to have you on the show and maybe we could interview you?"

"Uh... Sure-"

"Great, wanna have my phone number? Or give me yours so I can text you the hour and everything, and oh, by the way, you're totally going to Flash's party this friday, right? I mean, he's throwing it for you," Betty seemed more excited than the average human being, and Angela was just processing all the information; she took out her phone and handed it over. Betty wrote her phone number and grinned.

"I'll be excited to interview you, and oh, you can totally sit with us at lunch!" Betty smiled at her.

"Uh, sure, thanks?" Angela answered confused as Betty skipped away. Angela realized how weird it was, but then it hit her, she didn't know who the hell she'd sit with at lunch. Everyone, of course, was gonna offer her a place, but she realized, that at least in movies, the place where you sat was the social group would belong in. She was popular without her even trying, but was she going to fit in that world? Usually, in movies, the popular guys were part of the football, basketball team or cheerleaders; because they had to be pretty and everything. She wasn't the athletic type.

"So," Angela turned to Michelle. "How are things here with the whole lunch sitting and everything?"

Michelle shrugged. "Your table defines which place in the social pyramid you take, or which group you belong to, and since you're currently on top of it, you're probably going to replace Liz Allen, so you may sit at her ex-table."

"Liz Allen?"

"She was the prettiest and most popular girl at school, I don't know, that's what guys said. Er, she was captain of the decathlon team."

"And you're the captain now, right?" Angela asked.

"How did you-?" Michelle frowned confused.

"I read your mind," Angela smiled, which Michelle took as a joke which was not highly accepted since she didn't smile. "I'm kidding, I... investigated."

"And that's why you're talking to me? Right. I shouldn't feel special, of course I was-" Michelle scowled and rolled her eyes. "Look, princess, I know you usually get what you want but being nice and kind to me isn't going to get you on the team, only the smartest people get in."

"What? No, I wasn't-"

"You're not supposed to be seen with me, it can ruin your image," Michelle smiled and shrugged while walking away. Angela was left alone in the hall with people smiling and waving at her. And her mind reading skills had already ruined her day; it's not like it mattered, losing a potential friend, right? False. She knew Michelle was someone that she could have friended. And now, all she had were students aboarding her and introducing themselves asking to join their teams, or to join their tables. All she had were people trying to climb up the social pyramid, and she was the ladder. Angela was the fastest way anyone could climb up to the top on top of the pyramid and would make everyone wonder why exactly she chose that group. She knew she could stick up with the ones who already are higher, but she didn't want to be in a cliché, however she knew that going with the ones in the bottom wasn't smart either. But how would she know who exactly is on top?

She didn't know, and she, for sure, wanted to escape right now when her phone vibrated. A text from Harry Osborn.

 _'Heyy, how are you handling it all?'_ Harry's text read.

 _'Hey! I'm... Good, it's exciting, people are super weird'_ Angela texted back.

 _'Hahahah, yeah, kinda, have they asked you about your dad?'_

 _'All of them, and apparently everyone wants me to join everything. Think I'll probably join the Dungeons and Dragons club.'_

 _'Wait, seriously?'_

 _'No. HAHAHA'_

 _'Oh, you never know, well..go on and have a diet coke'_

 _'Will do, mister.'_

 _'Good luck, I'll call you later, k?'_

 _'Sure'._

She smiled, but then realized she was standing in the middle of the way with people either pushing past her or stopping to see her. She shook her head and started to make her way through the hall, and there was no sight of Ned and Peter, the ones who were supposed to guide her to Lunch. Not like it mattered, because anyone was willing to guide her. She could use that in her favor. So there she was stuck in the hallway, eyes on her phone and with an earphone plucked to her ear. She walked over to some freshman who were looking at her in awe, she smiled and asked them for the cafeteria which made them pump up their chests and give her a supposed flirty, but rather awkward smile. She followed their directions and somehow made it to the cafeteria. She walked in, and everyone was minding their own business, people buying their food, others on their phones but mostly all of them talking.

She walked in and felt a few stares, and unfortunately for her, Flash was there. "Hey, sweetheart," he greeted her as he guided her over to the line.

"Flash," she answered as she looked at the food, and as the Lunch ladies were smiling and gushing between them, Angela slowly started picking her food trying to forget the whole 'where the heck she would sit' without it being too cliché or too out of place. But did she care, tho? She did. Flash kept rambling nonsense about his party, and how she just had to go to his party on Friday, apparently he'd be the DJ, thing that she didn't care about if she were honest.

"And even your dad could crash by," Flash continued.

"Nah, he's probably got stuff to do," she answered and paid for her lunch, and then turned around. She looked around at the expecting glances and table, as if they, too, were aware of what was gonna happen.

"You should sit at my table," Flash offered, she did not want to sit at his table. Angela scanned again the room, and then her eyes locked with Peter's. If she were honest, she wanted to sit with him but Ned's comment about her father made her think about it twice. Were they only going to use her for her father? They didn't seem that way, but they were alone, with Michelle somehow close to them.

She sighed and started making her way over to the table, with Flash stepping on her, and every pair of eyes following her path, expecting her to sit at their respective table; and as she walked past each of them, they'd turn around and try to guess which table she'd sit on. She knew the decision she was about to make could change her entire academic and social pyramid. Her eyes kept fixating back to Peter's, and even though she still felt weird for Ned's comment, she knew that they could be the type of friends that she could go with.

So big was the surprise for many students when Angela Stark placed her tray on that table, Peter Parker watching her.

"Please, guys, it's no big surprise, after all, Peter works for her dad," Flash said as he placed his tray beside her.

"Who works for who?" Angela frowned as she turned to Flash.

" _Damn, Parker_ , seems like your little lie will finally be discovered," Flash smirked.


	10. Chapter 10- You're who?

**_A/N: Hello! Here's the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this! Sorry I haven't been updating, I had exams and everything. Well, keep reviewing and happy reading!_**

* * *

"Tony," Pepper walked into Tony's lab; he was currently looking at formulas and numbers, his thoughts were flying around as his eyes followed the numbers that were popping up on the screens; his fingers were glued to his temples. Tony didn't turn around to see Pepper, he was more focused on the now new numbers popping from the 'Angela' screen. Tony knew that somehow he was violating his daughter's privacy but her blood pressure was something that worried him; for not only was she having his anxiety attack's, she was showing some symptoms her mother used to have; symptoms that led her to her end. It wasn't just sure to Tony if Angela had everything her mother had; Aracely had been such a complex woman; one that Tony wished he could have known more of. Angela was just as complex as she was, personality wise; ergo she was a smarty pants that didn't get shit from anyone. "Tony," Pepper repeated; whilst Tony was breathing rapidly.

"Anthony Edward Stark," another familiar voice called.

He turned around, to find not only Pepper Potts but a red headed woman who was not happy to see him. Tony couldn't say he was happy, either.

"Natasha, what a, not lovely, what an annoying surprise, I'd say it's always nice to see you but as far as I remember we're not in good terms," Tony said, while sitting down and taking a bite from the half sandwich he had left.

"Unpleasant to see you, too, Tony," Natasha Romanoff answered while crossing her arms over her chest.

"So, what brings _you_ here?" Tony asked, as he watched Angela's numbers go back to normality. "May I offer you anything? A snack? Alcohol? It's kinda early for alcohol-"

"A martini, shaken, would actually be helpful," she walked over to another chair; as Pepper stayed in the bridge of the door, motioning to Tony that she was about to leave. Tony nodded as he walked over to the cabinets with alcohol as he started to prepare the martini; Natasha remained sit as she tapped her fingers on the table and watched the numbers popping up.

"I thought she was going to be kept as a secret exactly for these reasons," she commented as she watched the screen.

"Yeah, well, it'll only be today, I bet tomorrow she'll be steady," Tony answered. "It's not like she was supposed to be normal today, I mean she's, after all, going through a lot of emotions right now."

"Right, and these numbers?" Natasha asked as she was pointing at them. "Are they good-?"

"Perfectly healthy; nothing to worry about, I've been studying them and she's in perfect conditions," Tony finished preparing the martini and offered it to Natasha. "Don't think I'm an idiot."

"You kind of are," she commented as she sighed. "So, now I can't feel important about knowing about her existance?"

"No, you can't, but you're still the one to know about the other information," Tony walked over and offered her the drink, just as he took yet another bite of his sandwich; he had eaten just about a quarter in this whole morning, he had been feeling uneasy, worried, anxious and with lots of urges to fly over to get her.

"So, it is me... you and Pepper?" She asked taking a sip, _drinking at 12 pm, Nat, well done_. Tony remained quiet. "Pepper doesn't know?"

"It's kind of awkward talking about the woman you had a one night stand with to your fiancée, you see," he shrugged. "Also, I think Angela has sort of figured it out."

"She's figured out her mother was a mutant?" Nat asked perplexed.

"Not... exactly," Tony confessed, as he was nibbling on his sandwich. "You see, I think she's got some of her traits."

"So, can she just let out fire out of her bare hands?" Nat asked crossing her arms.

"No... or not as far as I know, but I think she's learned about her mind controlling issue, and I'm really sure she can read minds as well," Tony sighed as he stood in front of the numbers. "Besides, her mom was _not_ a mutant as long as we both know."

"You seriously believed that crap that she was a descendant of god knows who?" Nat struggled out a laugh.

"I don't know, but if she had been mutant, would that make Angela mutant, too? Have her DNA?" asked Tony, as he turned around to her. "What does that make my daughter? A freak?"

Natasha remained quiet, she did not know. "Is Fury here?" she gave up.

"Yes," Tony answered. "I thought he knew."

"No, when you asked me to keep her as a secret, I did keep her as a secret... involving her with S.H.I.E.L.D would have been her doom, it would have been worse than just throwing her to the press."

Tony blinked, was he actually hearing those words? Tony's biggest secret had been kept by Natasha Romanoff, an agent who was known for finding out useful information. But she had kept her mouth shut for Angela; she hadn't gone around with shield to tell about her existence.

"She's my everything," Tony sighed. "But, anyway, F.R.I.D.A.Y. would you please ask Fury to come?"

Friday accepted, and did so.

"He, however, knows about her mother," Natasha commented.

"He does?" Tony asked perplexed.

"Lets say her mother caused some trouble a few years ago, back in the 90's Aracely was you would call... a vigilante, along with her group of other mutants, they didn't harm anyone, on the contrary, they used to help people out," Natasha continued. "She used to call herself, I believe... the hummingbird."

Tony nodded and looked around, "The hummingbird?"

"Yes, I think Fury knows more about the subject, and if he's clicked stuff out he might understand her sudden absence back in 2002, where her team wasn't complete."

"Of course, she was pregnant," Tony answered.

"But she didn't just disappear that year, it was until 2005 when she was seen again."

"The year she stopped coming to see Angela, of course, and the year..." Tony clicked things up.

"She went back to combat, and to be a vigilante, and join back her team. _The new warriors,"_ Nick Fury commented as he walked in. "They were are a team of so called freaks; but people weren't used to having superheroes back then."

Tony and Natasha both turned around to see Fury, who had his arms crossed around his chest as he walked over to the screens, he read the numbers for a second before turning back to them, eyeing Natasha with her martini and Tony with his sandwich. _What an usual pair,_ Fury thought.

"The New Warriors started back in the 90's, a group of teenagers and young guys who were trying to make the world a better place, and dealt with drug cartels for a while," Fury explained. "She was not a mutant, back in shield they researched her blood and there was no sign of mutant DNA."

"Who did I sleep with," Tony mumbled to himself as he was trying to comprehend everything.

"Someone who loved getting in trouble," Nat commented.

"On the contrary, she was actually a good citizen, though her team was once involved with stealing some formulas," said Fury. "And now with the whole issue, I think the team might be involved with the recent robbery that occurred back in OSCORP."

"I doubt that," Tony argued. "The whole thing with OSCORP case is something I just can't buy, Norman Osborn hides so many things, I wouldn't be surprised if he was the one to steal them."

"I didn't come here to talk about OSCORP," Natasha chirped in. "I'm more concerned about the whole Tony Stark has a daughter issue."

"And why does it intrigue you?" Asked Tony.

"Because, Tony, you're doing all of this," she signaled the whole room. "I'm part of the whole world that wants to know what the heck is going on with her life."

"Well, she's a teenager that is probably a mutant, probably a telepath and empath, who is having blood pressure changes in an alarming rate, but that's probably because of the anxiety attacks, eh, what else... oh I'm scared that if she does inherit everything from her mother something in her mind might control her into her end," Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes. "That is, oh also, she likes cinnamon cereals."

"So you _do_ know about the controlling mind thing," Fury commented.

"You think I haven't noticed how her eyes go from gray to brown and suddenly she knows exactly what you're thinking or suddenly she makes you feel some kind of way?" Tony laughed. "Oh, what I've dealt with."

"Can she control them?" Fury asked.

"I'm... not sure, she did,a few days ago, she managed to make 4 people do what she wanted to do, but I'm not sure if she's been able to do it more," Tony shrugged.

"What if we help her?" Nick asked.

"No, if she does want to control it, she will do it in her own way, I don't know what you're planning, Fury, but I want to keep her out of that world, she doesn't need to have more on her shoulders than she already has, she will stay out of this whole superhero world."

"How can she, though? Both her parents are or were involved with it," Fury insisted.

"She's my daughter, and I won't allow that."

* * *

Back in Midtown high, Angela had her eyes locked with Peter's; she was trying to get what the heck meant Flash with the whole "your lie will be uncovered."

Which Lie? Had this Peter Parker guy gone and told the whole school he worked with her dad? was he doing that just to be popular or did he really work with him? She wouldn't know, how could she? She didn't know more workers than Pepper, Happy and a chef Tony had assigned her, and that was it. She knew no more about Stark industries and she was now dealing with a dilemma she couldn't just ignore: The whole cafeteria had their eyes on her and were expecting to either confirm Peter worked with Tony or to ruin his life forever. She was watching him and trying to read everything.

Something different happened to Angela, usually she had been able to listen to their thoughts, this time, she was seeing a complete different reality, she was seeing Peter, a Peter who was clearly talking words.

A Peter who wasn't wearing the same clothes, a Peter who was blurry but seemed firm. A Peter in red and blue.

" _I do work with your dad, but I'm afraid I wasn't able to tell you because your father doesn't want you to know... What I do for your dad i_ s-"

"Angela?" Flash interrupted everything Angela had seen, the normal Peter with the green sweater was back and she was really confused as why the world was coming back to reality.

Meanwhile, Peter was sweating, he didn't know what to say, what to do. His life was slowly falling apart.

"Ah, Peter," she glanced at him and paused, again, but she was unable to go back to his mind. Her head hurt and she became dizzy. "No, he... he does work for my dad."

Flash stayed there, taken back, and with his eyes widen as the whole school was reacting to the fact that Angela Stark had just confirmed that nerd Parker worked for Tony Stark; the Tony Stark.

"What?" Flash asked. "You don't seem so sure! You must-"

"No, he does, and what's the big deal with that? He is smart, isn't he?" Angela finally sat down and then took a sip of her juice; what in the world was she experiencing? Her heart rate was going miles per hour, her head played like a bomb and she couldn't quite listen to anything, just an annoying whistle that kept going round her head.

"I..."

"Flash, dude," Charles walked over. "Cmon it's okay, get to our table."

Flash walked away with indignation, as Angela watched him leave, and as Peter and Ned had both their mouths wide open in an 'o' shape, and their eyes as big as their mouths.

"Hey?" She asked and turned to Michelle who seemed as surprised as everyone else, she now opened her milk, because she hadn't contained herself and asked for lots of things. She had served a type of sandwich, an apple and something unknown, it was her first time eating there but from the looks the food had it was the last time she would. She knew next day she'd bring her own lunch.

"Th-thanks," Peter stuttered before creating her throat. "Thanks, I-"

"How did you know he actually does work for your father?" Ned whispered as he leaned over.

"I didn't," she answered. "But I guessed someone as Parker Pete is smart enough to work with my dad, and if he isn't well you're stupid enough to lie," Angela watched Peter.

"No, no, I do work for him, I just... Didn't know if I was,"Peter was nervous, he didn't know how to react, but he knew Angela had just saved his ass.

"Supposed to tell me? Oh I'm used to that, people hiding secrets from me, it's okay, I'll find out later," she shrugged as she watched her food concerned.

"Oh, yeah, food here isn't usually edible," Ned commented. "But today they... excelled, it actually doesn't taste bad."

"It may be because of her," Michelle pointed out.

"It might be," Angela responded. "If it is... well thanks?"

Ned chuckled and Peter was still quiet, watching with wide eyes and blushing really hard. Peter knew she had just saved him. And she trusted him, for some reason. And he did not want to lose that trust, she was after all, Iron Man's daughter and she was a key to get Tony to notice him even more. Peter wasn't going to admit it, but he somehow wished Angela got in trouble just so Spider-Man could save her, and then he'd have Tony's approval. However he knew he had to pay up to Angela somehow, maybe she could meet her hero?

"So, Angela, tell us about your... favorite... pizza?" Ned asked trying to make the conversation a little bit different.

"My favorite kind of pizza?" Angela laughed. "I might be basic, but it's cheese, I don't like anything else on it..."

"What? Not even pepperoni?" Peter asked perplexed. Pepperoni, that word was somehow funny to Angela.

"Well, I mean, yes I like it with pepperoni by plain cheese pizza might be better for me," she confessed.

"Right," Ned chuckled. "So, do tell me, why were you in Queens last Thursday? I reckon it was you."

"It was me, that's kind of the reason why I'm siting with you guys, you're the closet thing to something familiar," she admitted. "But, um, I... well, it's kind of awkward, but I think it was on the news already so..."

"Wait, was it to visit Spider-Man?" Michelle sat coser to them. "Heard you guys were dating," she commented.

"What? No!" Angela let out a nervous laugh. "Imagine, though, dating Spidey, I mean... wouldn't it be cool to date him and know who's under the mask?" Angela asked, with wonder in her eyes.

"You're telling me you haven't seen Spider-Man's face," Michelle asked perplexed.

"I don't, I don't know any of the avengers... well, I met Vision the other day, and... Black Widow when younger but that's it."

"Oh, sure, everyday you meet Black Widow, and Vision," Ned joked when Angela smiled.

"I... I mean, I know, but I guess I'm expected to know the whole team, " Angela defended herself with a grin.

"But, you met Spider-Man, right?" Peter asked trying to ask as selfless and careless as he could.

"I did, on Thursday, he saved me from someone trying to mug me," Angela admitted with a smile. "Have you guys met any of them?"

"Peter apparently knows Spider-Man," Michelle commented before taking a bit of her apple. "Right, Pete?"

Angela's smile suddenly faded as she looked at Peter with both hope and desillusion if that was even possible. Angela wondered if this boy ever told the truth; or if he had based his life on lying. For sure, she'd had to find out.

"Ye-yeah, Mr. Stark introduced me to him, nice guy. Really... cool," Peter answered nervously while Ned turned to him with an skeptical look. Angela couldn't help but feel jealous, if he was indeed telling the truth, why would her father introduce this guy to Spider-Man? Did her father trust more this _nobody_ rather than her? However, she couldn't be mad at that Peker Pater guy, he seemed so sweet and innocent to Angela. Nothing like the Peter she had seen a few minutes before; she was still wondering what the heck had happened; her head starting hurting again as she went to explore her feelings.

She suddenly felt as if her head was going to explode, as if it just couldn't handle anything more, she closed her eyes thinking that would do better, but when she closed it she was listening to way more noise than before; somehow the noises from the cafeteria were doubling and she seemed to be the only one experiencing it. Angela squinted her eyes as Peter, Ned and Michelle watched her without knowing what they were supposed to do.

"Eh, Angela?" Ned decided to interrupt her thoughts and suddenly she opened back her eyes and everything came back to normal. Just like a few minutes before she was dizzy and every color seemed so bright.

"Sorry, headache," Angela apologized. "But, um, so Peter tell me more about this Spider-Man guy," she tried getting the conversation back in track before they could ask her if she was okay.

"Eh, well, he's... young," Peter shrugged trying to be as chill as possible. What was he supposed to say about himself?

"Yeah, heard he was a teenager, that's sick! And awesome..." Angela chimed in with a big grin plastered on her face. Her phone vibrated , she had received a text from Harry again.

Both, Peter and Ned eyed each other, as if wondering if she was texting Tony, or Vision? Who could se be texting? Somehow it was creepy, but they couldn't help but be excited. They saw her smile a little, Michelle glanced at her, she knew she was texting a guy; a teenager girl wouldn't smile that way for any other than a love interest.

"What's his name? Or her name if..." Michelle trailed off.

"Hm?" Angela looked up. "Oh, sorry, just... a friend...he is ."

"Didn't know we were with Yoda," Peter teased but then regretting instantly when she looked up with what was definitely not a smile.

"Wait, you like Star Wars?" She asked with a grin.

"No we don't like Star Wars; we love Star Wars," Ned corrected her.

"Perfect! You guys we should totally hang out and have a marathon of sorts, or something or I mean, not if you guys don't..."

"No! We should!" Ned insisted with a smirk. Michelle stayed quiet looking between them. Angela smiled; oh, how she wished she could just skip the whole getting to know each other and just be friends with them already. She calmed herself, and just kept talking about Star Wars.

"Yeah! How about a Star Wars marathon this Friday," Ned suggested, while Peter had kept quiet the whole time.

"But... there's a party, right?" She asked.

"You seriously wanna go to a party that probably won't have caviar and all that crap?" Michelle asked with laugh; while Angela rolled her eyes with a grin.

"I thought maybe lobster?" Angela joked while Michelle smiled. There, she had made Michelle tolerate her.

"Oh, but you wanna go to the party?" Peter asked her.

"Yeah, we should all go to the party," Angela suggested.

"We probably aren't invited," Peter commented and shrugged.

"Since I sat at your table, I think you are," Angela smirked. "But c'mon! Pater Peke! You probably were invited."

"Flash inviting us?" Laughed Ned. "Sure, it is as likely as Black Widow asking me out."

Angela snickered as she rolled her eyes. These guys were going to be fun.

The day went by, and they all headed to their classes, she coincidentally had the last two classes with Peter.

Them two kept talking in classes and people tried aboarding Angela for different reasons, she however was finally approached by the guy who was the captain of the photography and newspaper club; one which Angela was willing to join. As the last class passed, she found out she was not into politics, or that was at least until the Sokovia agreements were put in the table, both Peter and Angela seemed to be really interested in the issue. Different reasons, of course. Angela hadn't quite understood why Tony had agreed to sign them, or why he was against being independent as a superhero, she longed to see her father fight villains, however she couldn't help but also feel as well relieved, having her father fighting villains and risking his life wasn't the life she was willing to have. Deep inside she just wanted a normal life where she could have breakfast on a Sunday morning, go for a walk with her dad and then maybe go to the movies at night. Was it too much to ask? It was, and Angela knew how fortunate she was to have the life she had and how most teenagers could only dream to have.

"There was a war," The Mr. Woods commented. "One which would be nice to hear from a certain point of view."

The whole class turned to Angela, but Peter was the one who wanted to explain the war, he knew he couldn't but how awesome it would have been if he could just blurt out: I was in it, actually! Ya know Spider-Man? Well I'm Spiderman!

Angela cleared her throat and glanced between all her classmates. "Er, what do you want to know?"

"Your opinion, at least," the teacher suggested.

"Well, I think Steve Rogers was a bit impulsive when trying to run away, I understand Bucky Barnes was a close, if not his best friend and that he was going through a real difficult situation; not that I defend him, but I do believe that he was mourning someone. Though, we all know that HYDRA did infiltrate in SHIELD so you would understand why Captain Rogers was deeply against those agreements. In my opinion, I don't think the Sokovia agreements were what we needed-"

"Wasn't your dad one of the guys who signed them?" Asked a girl in the front row with bright red hair and glasses.

"You see, I'm not my dad," Angela shrugged. "In my opinion, the world needs to be saved when it has to be saved, not when it asks for it."

"Right, but then, how about all the people who dies? How about all the buildings that have to be constructed again-"The redhead asked again with a squeaky voice; her glasses made her eyes seem way bigger than they actually were.

"You think the villains won't kill people? Okay, yes, people were killed, people die, but villains will kill more, the avengers were just preventing more kills!" Angela answered.

"There's an statistic, since _y_ _our_ father decided to tell the world he was Iron Man all those _villains_ you mention appeared more and more," the redhead argued back.

"Terror has always existed? Do we really need to go way back in history and talk about Captain America fighting Red Skull?" Angela crossed her arms.

"We don't, but those so called heros must be controlled!" The girl's face was turning as red as her head as she scowled.

"They _are_ heroes, Jessica, " This time Peter interrupted. "They're risking their own damn lives to save more!"

"The world didn't ask to be saved," The girl whose name was apparently Jessica said.

"Oh, really? Okay, let's go back to 2012? What if the avengers hadn't been there, the world would have ended! Or when ultron was about to destroy the whole world? What if they hadn't been there to stop it?" Angela frowned.

"As far as we all know," another guy with a blue shirt popped in. "Your father was the one who created Ultron."

"He wasn't," Angela defended herself and her father. "Ultron created itself."

"Seems like all the troubles we've faced have been your father's fault," Jessica answered with a smirk.

"Are they, really?" Angela asked with a scoff.

"Superheros cause all the troubles," Jessica added.

"Okay, thanks Miss Flinch, can we please go back to the sokovia agreements?" Mr. Woods begged.

"Please, do, Miss Stark, continue with the lovely story you were telling, full of lies," Jessica gave her a huge smile which yelled 'I'm a bitch' far from distance."Please, do tell how your father and his friends decided to destroy a perfectly working airport while they were arguing about stupid stuff!"

Angela had run of out patience, her head was back again pumping and her hands were starting to get red. She was not to deal with this bitch, there was no other way to call it. Peter, on the other hand was getting mad, too. But, definitely not as mad as Angela, who was now eyeing Jessica and wishing she would just take everything back. And there was a way to make her take everything back, but was Angela really going to use her gifts the first day of school? Whatever, she had already. So, she eyed Jessica and frowned making her feel ashamed, making her feel embarrassed and since she was already doing that, making her feel a terrible headache.

Jessica shut her eyes closed as she held her head and shook her head.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean all that, I think superheroes are the best thing that could have happened to us and I amreally stupid for everything I said!" Jessica blurted out quickly and in a higher pitch while Angela just watched her quietly. "You were right, in everything and I was not, I was an idiot and a bitch."

"Language, Miss Flinch!" Called the teacher frowning. "You know, thank you Miss Stark I think that's enough for the class today. I... I don't know, just leave, class dismissed," he pinched the bridge of his nose as some of the clsssmates cheered and packed up their stuff, while Angela furiously shoved her stuff into her back pack while Peter just watched her and followed her as she stormed off of the classroom.

"You okay?" He asked her and Angela shrugged.

"I-yeah, sorry, I am, it's just... I didn't imagine that's on my very first day I'd have people already throwing shit to my dad, and ugh," she rolled her eyes. "He's not a bad guy."

"No, he's not," Peter shrugged. "People don't seem to understand superheroes"

"And did she have to be such a-"Angela took a deep breath. "Thank god, the day finished... so what are your plans?"

"I... actually have the internship with your dad," he answered, voice shaking.

"Oh, cool, I'll give you a ride," she shrugged. "I mean if you do work upstate..."

"Not today, actually it's um, home office today," Peter lied. "But, uh, hey! We can go for food if you want, we could, uh," Peter shrugged.

"That sounds nice," Angela smiled but looked at Peter suspiciously, had he lied about him working for her dad?

So they were soon joined by Ned as the three of them were walking outside the school, Angela, putting on sunglasses and texting her father she'd be out with some friends. Tony asking their names and far from her being half relived she had said Peter Parker.

The theee of them, Ned, Angela and Peter headed out, as Ned kept asking Angela questions about her life with Tony Stark. For some reason, Angela didn't mind with him. He seemed really excited and interested and not in a I need to be your friend so you can buy me stuff, but in a okay, I assume we are friends so I wanna know about you so we can become better friends. Sort of like that.

Peter was feeling uneasy, last week, before Angela popped into his life, he had planned that finally this Monday would be Spider-Man's big come back, yes he had saved people last Wednesday but he hadn't really... patrolled around the city, so he had his suit on his backpack and even though he shouldn't he wanted to put it on already and just swing around the buildings. But, of course, ditching Tony Stark's daughter and Ned, wasn't going to be cool or decent, and it'd actually be pretty stupid if he did ditch on Angela, considering he had to somehow protect her.

Peter was glad they had already clicked on the first day, that way he could actually follow the orders Mr. Stark had laid on him. Peter wasn't sure how Angela had managed to not kill Ned, he remembered how when he had found out aboutSpider-Man he had bombardees him with questions and questions, which were really stupid. Yet Angela was still answering them all with a smile and certain laughs.

They ended up going to the Thai food place Peter liked to go with May. They started telling embarrassing stories from when they were younger and Peter was amazed by how down to earth Angela seemed, yet she seemed tired. And it was different; as if not only tired as in not sleeping, but tired as in tired of dealing with everything. What people had forgotten today was the whole 'she's a human being' issue, they had all presented themselves, taken pictures with her, and even were rude to her. Peter was still trying to figure out why stubborn Jessica Flinch had retracted and apologized. That was not typical of Flinch; Flinch was usually dedicated on destroying people who didn't agree with her. She was an ass. Why had she, then, apologized?

Had she had a sudden realization that she was arguing with Tony Stark's daughter and regretted it instantly? But it hadn't been that way, she had just had... a switch. As if someone had just clicked on a button and changed her emotions. It had been weird.

"And you, Pater Peke?" Angela eyed Peter. "Who's your favorite superhero? I know Ned's is my dad and that's kind of...weird," she chuckled and grinned. "He's kind of an asshole, really."

Peter laughed and shook his head. What was he supposed to answer to that question? Saying Spider-Man was too selfish, saying Iron Man would be really awkward.

"Thor," Peter grinned. "Him being a God makes him really..."

"Nice," she smiled. "I'm Thor! Son of Odin," she tried imitating his accent which made Peter blush instantly; _had she seen those recordings?_

"Yours?" Peter asked trying to forget those recordings.

"Spider-Man, obviously," she grinned. "I mean, it's like... he's got superpowers! And... okay, no, I'm not gonna fan girl right now, don't want to freak you guys out, you know what's an irony? I hate spiders, I mean, does anyone even like Spiders? Bet Spider-Man doesn't like spiders either. You know, if I ever see him, I'm gonna ask him."

So they ate, joking about the food, talking about school, Peter and Ned giving her tips on school subjects, and Ned had to leave. His mother started yelling and asking him where the heck he was. Ned excused himself and Angela and Peter were left alone. Peter cleared his throat, and looked around, Angela already had her father coming to pick her up because of course, Tony Stark wanted to pick his only daughter from her first day of school.

"So, are you gonna tell me what you do for my dad?" Angela asked him, as they were walking down street.

"It's complicated," Peter answered.

"Complicated?" Angela laughed. "What? Are you secretly a superhero? Spider-Man, perhaps?"


	11. Chapter 11-AS

**_a/n: Hey guys! So, here's the 11th chapter, I'm so excited... so._**

 ** _On a more serious note, my country was recently hit by 2 earthquakes and we are really damaged, and we still need a lot of help, so if there's any way you can help Mexico, please don't hesitate on doing it. Help is highly appreciated! Thank you very much... anyway, happy reading! Please review!_**

* * *

"WH-WHAT?" Peter laughed nervously. "P-please, me? Spiderman?!" He let out another let out a cackle. Sweat invading his head and hands, while his whole body was shaking. Peter ran a sweaty hand through his hair causing it to fall down over his forehead.

"Hey! You never know!" Angela chuckled but shrugged. "I mean, for all you know _I could be Spider-Man"_

You?" Peter chuckled and shook his head, then checking her out. "You're like 3 inches tall."

"Spider-Man is not tall," she defended herself as she frowned and crossed her arms. "But... I mean, okay, okay, you're right, but hey, you couldn't be Spider-Man either!"

Peter remained quiet, a part of him was glad she didn't suspect anything. On the other hand, it was hard, she couldn't see him as Spider-Man and if she were to find out about him, she'd probably be disappointed to find nerd small Peter.

"And why couldn't I be Spider-Man?" He asked, just for curiosity, although he already knew the answer. He was pathetic.

"Because you're... what? 15, right? Spider-Man can't be _that_ young," Angela answered.

"But he's a teenager..." he commented.

"But my dad wouldn't be _that_ irresponsible!" She shrugged and looked at her phone. Peter gave her an ironic smile. "Having someone _that young?_ Please, he wouldn't risk someone as young as you to fight against Captain America, I mean that sounds..."

"Irresponsible? Wicked?" Peter laughed, oh, if only she knew.

"But," she checked Peter out, she hadn't realized how puffed he was, his childish face was nothing compared to his body: his arms were strong, and his chest was big. "I mean, if you weren't this young, you would actually be a good Spider-Man."

"Wha-what?" Peter cleared his throat. "I mean, I'm kinda skinny... Nah, and besides, I bet your dad wouldn't have a nerd like me swinging around the city."

"You never know," she smiled. "And... talking about my dad, eh, he's here already, so um, I'll probably walk over to where he is and I'll see you tomorrow?"

Peter glanced around, there was no fancy Audi in sight and he was sure that Tony hadn't arrived already, she had just texted him about five minutes ago and surely it would take him more than 5 minutes to get to Queens.

"Are you..." Peter trailed off, not sure why Angela was rushing for him to leave.

"Yes! Completely sure, uh, I need to go now! I'll just go there," she gestured to the corner of the street.

"I could walk you over"

"No! It's fine, I mean you probably have better stuff to do, than just walk me to my car, it's okay, really," Angela insisted her cheeks turning dark red and her feet starting to dance. She was up to something, Peter thought. But he couldn't just ask her, so of course, he'd have to spy on her. Yet that wasn't exactly what he wanted to go for, be the creepy guy just stating from behind. He had to decide that.

"It's walking to a corner," Peter insisted.

Angela just stared at Peter whose eyes were debating something, his curls were falling over them and his face turning pale. Angela just wanted him to leave already, she knew that was being super rude but she wanted to explore the city on her own and probably bump into a certain hero. However, she knew the odds of encountering the Spider-boy were low, yet she still wanted to take a risk and go for a walk. She had liked Peter, though. He seemed just like a normal guy, the kind of guys she had always dreamed being friends with. An ordinary guy who was smart enough to get her humor but also normal enough to give her a routinary exciting life, if that made sense at all. It did for her. So there she was now, watching how the boy was biting his inner lip and blowing his cheeks trying to come up with something to say. Angela just watched him.

"So... I...um, better go," she continued, as the boy's eyes lit up. He nodded quickly.

"Yeah, right, so um, I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked, which then regretted asking because of course was a stupid question: of course she'd be there tomorrow at school.

"Totally, I still need you guys to show me around the teenage world," she smiled at him and then stood there awkwardly. "Hey, um, I know it's weird, but can I have your phone number? I have like 3 contacts on my phone and-"

"Absolutely!" Peter smiled as he typed down his number and as Angela typed hers on his phone. They gave each other back their phones and smiled. Angela coughed. How was she supposed to say goodbye? Did normal people hug? Did they just bump each other? Just walk away? She blinked, trying to be cool and normal. "So, bye, Pater Peke!" She gave him a confident smile as she turned around, hoping that was the way teenagers said goodbye. She felt his stare as she made her way over to the corner.

Peter stayed there watching her leave and as soon as she passed the corner waving one last time at him, he ran away, over to a dark alley where he could finally suit up. He had had the suit all day, so he just took off his clothes and put on the mask. He took his backpack to the roof and jumped over to the building in the corner; there was Angela, with her pink and white clothes tapping her foot nervously. What was she trying to do? And where was she going?

She then looked at the bracelet her hand had.

"So, Karen, now I know that girl is Angela Stark," Peter said.

"Yes, she is," Karen answered nonchalantly.

"Did you know about her?" Peter asked as she focused on her, she seemed kind of lost.

"Yes, I did," Karen answered again.

"Why did you never tell me about her?" He asked again.

"You never asked." said Karen, which made Peter let out a small groan.

He watched as Angela walked over to the bakery across the street; she stopped in front of it, saw the cakes standing by in the entrance, smelled a bit and then walked into it. Peter debated whether or not to walk in; he could just walk over and go: hey! I'm Spider-Man! But of course, that would be weird.

"So, Karen," Peter started. "What should I know about her?"

"She's allergic to pineapple," Karen answered, which made Peter laugh, thanks, Karen. That's useful information. "Have you a crush on her?" Karen asked. "Or are you still in love with Liz Allen?"

"I... no, I have no crush for the moment, Karen."

Peter stood up and took a quick look at the city in front of him, the sky was bright blue, the Thai food shop was visited by more people, someone was buying a churro in another corner, everything was so peaceful-

 _BOOM_.

His attention was quickly drawn to the noise; there was an old woman coming out screaming out of the bakery building. Peter quickly looked at it. _Smoke was coming out_.

He watched as a crowd was running out of it screaming. He scanned it: _there was no sight of Angela_.

Peter shot a web to the building and jumped down to the crowd.

"Is everyone okay?" He asked and some of them nodded but a woman ran over to him.

"Two girls are still there!"

"Call the firefighters!" He ordered. Spider-Man ran into the building and saw from the edge of the door the two girls who were on the floor, one of them was Angela who was holding the youngest girl close to her, she was shaking and her whole skin had turned completely pale. They were both covering their heads and blood was slightly coming out of Angela's forehead. Angela turned to Spider-Man and placed her index finger over her mouth before slightly pointing at the corner of the building.

A person dressed all in black was holding up a gun to them and hadn't realized the hero was there. Another black clothed being was there, taking out all of the money out of the cashier, but not packing it on any bag, just throwing the money out. Spider-Man acted quickly and shot a web, taking off the gun that the villain was holding, only making him turn to Spider-Man.

"GO!" He ordered to Angela who ran off holding up the girl.

Peter was unable to see through the smoke, so he ordered Karen to try and locate them. Karen located 6 people. 6 people and those were only on the first floor, he wondered if it had gotten to other floors: _he was panicking_ , the smoke was intensifying and it was getting hotter, he received a punch on his back, he turned around to fight the black-clothed being as Karen told him someone else was approaching him from behind, Peter fought them,they were really strong and could easily stop Pete'rs fists.

"What the hell?" Peter yelled as he was jumping around the structure. One of them threw a small ball at Peter, it started beeping and he jumped back to the floor, the beeps were faster and when they ended the little ball exploded to let out insects who made their way to the whole room, hey popped and more smoke came out. At least it wasn't a fire, Peter thought. Peter shot webs at the black clothes guys and started kicking them trying to get them down, he punched them a few more times as he activated the web attack and the combat mode ignoring again, the instant kill, after a few minutes of him desperately trying to finish them he gave up and started throwing cakes at them, he didn't know what else to do. Bread was flying across the room, as Peter jumped from a wall to the ceiling to the floor, kicking them. He finally kicked them to the showcases, causing the glasses to shatter and fall to them, but at least they were done, the two of them were left unconscious. And they were left on the floor. 4 people were left. But he had to get the two on the floor out of the building, even though they were criminals, they were still people. He dragged them both outside and got back inside the building.

"Karen, where are the other 4?" He asked and Karen told him their locations, 2 people were yelling for help and the other two were standing in front of them, Peter made his way to the kitchen. Two bakers had their hands up and Peter saw yet another 2 black-clothed people, but these guys weren't wearing any masks, and Peter could finally catch a glance at their faces. Their eyes were completely yellow, not a single trace of a pupil, just two pairs of yellow balls and their face seemed crooked: as if it had been scratched from their flesh and then glued back into it. Their faces were completely red and kind of porous, they were disgusting. One of them had a paint can and was painting "A.S." On the wall. Those same letters were painted everywhere.

"The fu-" Peter started as the two of them looked at him with a scowl. as he turned the gun; and Peter saw it, it wasn't a normal gun, it was the type of gun that Toomes had been selling. Maybe he had stopped his business, yet he hadn't recovered all the weapons Toomes had sold. He definitely didn't want to deal with that crap anymore. Peter knew that even if they were stronger than him, their reflexes, at least with the other two, had been kind of slow, and the same had happened with these guys, they were still trying to focus the target when Peter had already dragged the weapon. He shot them webs and glued them to the wall. He ordered the two bakers to get out as he walked over to them. He knew the webs wouldn't stop them, but at least it'd give Peter time to rummage their belongings.

The time hadn't been enough, and the two weirdos had already managed to stick out of the wall, they were both shaking their heads as their faces were somehow forming again. Peter started to punch, kick, and basically fight them, and with them, he realized that with every punch he gave them, they wouldn't even flinch, but their skin was battered. Just like when you are baking and you punch the mass, and it dents. He was starting to get tired, but he kicked the table over to them, threw them sacks full of flour and even threw eggs at them. He pushed the fridge over to them but they just kicked it away, as if it were no big deal.

They finally got Peter, and the biggest one of them held him by his neck, Peter trying to fight back but slowly running out of air, the criminal held him high and then threw him to the wall, causing it to shatter. Peter coughed, his whole body felt like it was breaking, but he stood up, ready to keep fighting. These guys were way stronger than the two before. He realized that fighting them by fists was not a clever idea considering they were intensely more built up and way stronger than him.

"Karen! Any ideas?" He asked.

"Calling Mr. Stark," Karen answered as Peter kept jumping around as the slow guys were eyeing him and punching walls.

"I'm on my way, kid," Tony answered. "Angela already called me, are you-?

"MR. STARK I REALLY NEED HELP THESE GUYS ARE TREMENDOUSLY STRONG AND AH-" Peter yelled as he shot a web over to the bag full of weapons, trying to get the guys as distracted as he could. He then threw more sacks of flour, and then gave up and threw hot and fresh bread.

"I am on my way!, do you think you can hold them?" Tony asked as Peter tried to confirm.

"I'll... I'll try!" He answered and hung up as he shot webs and bread, and just making a complete mess out of the bakery. He hung himself from the ceiling and just jumped over to them, knocking over one, he repeated with the other guy and threw all the tables, fridges, sacks, eggs, butter on them but he finally knocked them out. Just to make sure, he webbed the whole pile of stuff and walked out.

As he walked out, airless, tired and with his head pounding, people started to applaud. His sight was blurry and his whole body hurt like hell. Angela rushed over, as the Iron suit landed beside him just before Peter collapsed on the floor.

* * *

Peter opened his eyes, a blurry white embraced his sight but his head started to pump, he squinted and opened them back again; his sight was better so he looked around the room, the whole place was white and full of medical stuff, his muscles hurt and he couldn't move. He could hear noises coming out of the room he was in.

"He's her nephew, we can't keep this from her!" Said a feminine voice, maybe Pepper, Peter thought. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, he turned to look a the chair in front of him, which had his Spider-Man suit. Peter sat up and took a deep breath. He was feeling better, he knew he just needed to rest. On a table beside him, there were a few pills, a glass full of water, a note, and his radiography was standing over, he looked at it, and the bones were perfectly in their place, thank god. He took his shirt off and saw the bruises on his chest were covered with a bandage, it was tight but he assumed it was going to help him. He picked up the note and read it, 'When you wake up: drink the pills'.

He did as the note said and ran his hand through his face, he had a small band-aid over his eyebrow. He plopped back on the bed and looked at the ceiling, hearing the voices were coming closer.

Tony Stark and Pepper walked in. They watched the boy as he sat up slowly, putting on his shirt. Tony walked to the edge of the bed and raised his eyebrows.

"How're you feeling?" He asked him to which Peter only nodded. "You saved her life," Tony sat on the bed, he had some gummy bears and he offered some to Peter, Peter didn't hesitate and picked some, throwing them into his mouth.

"I...mean, I just took her out" Peter answered with modesty. "But, Mr. Stark, I'm kind of weirded out, the people... They were weird, they had bright yellow eyes, and-and they were super strong! And- and... Their faces were like.. as if their skin was falling out!"

"Yeah, I know, I, we picked them up and for some strange reason, when they woke up they started to throw up and then just..." Tony trailed off as Pepper looked down.

"They passed away," She finished his sentence. "It was... weird."

"Yeah, I already took a sample of their blood and we're gonna study it," Tony answered. "But if you're better now I'll better take you back to your aunt, she'll be worried."

"How long was I asleep? Or unconscious...?" Peter asked, hoping he wouldn't say days.

"About 30 minutes," Tony shrugged. "You weren't really hurt, we checked all your vital signs and you're perfect, you'll only have to apply this, and drink your pills and rest this whole week, you did enough today, and I'm proud of you boy."

"I... How's Angela?" He asked.

"She's fine, she just has a band-aid just like yours, and she wanted to meet the hero under the mask," Tony answered. "Petition which was denied, I... she's not ready, at all."

"I don't see any problems with it," Pepper crossed her arms.

"Anyway, let's take the kid back to her aunt," Tony stood up and helped Peter, he packed up his suit on a nice bag. "You hungry, underoos?"

Peter shook his head but Pepper handed him a lunch bag anyway, Peter opened it and it had all sorts of candy and what it seemed a really nice sandwich. They walked out of the room and made their way to the entrance, but, for Tony's inconvenience, Angela was in their way. She was texting really fast, and she seemed to be doing little jumps. Peter watched her, her face was still tired and her glance was worried, her hair was tied up in a bun and she was holding with her elbow a cup. Tony pushed Peter away so he'd be covered by some plants, hidden in such a way that Angela couldn't be able to see him.

"Angela, I thought I had asked you to stay in your room," Tony scowled as Angela's gaze turned up.

"I, well, yeah, I was going to... Thank Spider-Man, because..." Her words were swirling, as she played with her phone.

"I thanked him already, so now go to your room, the guy's gotta rest," Tony's words were clear and harsh.

"But-"

"But nothing, Angela, you need to rest as well," Tony warned her, she pouted but obeyed, she walked away and Tony waited for her to leave completely before getting Peter out, they finally made their way to the entrance where Peter was expecting so see Happy, but there was no sight of him. Tony had his keys and sat on the pilot's seat, Peter sat beside him and awkwardly watched him as Tony started to drive.

"So, how was my daughter on her first day?" Tony asked. "Did she cause any trouble?"

"Not really, she's really nice," Peter answered. "I had most of my classes with her," he added.

"Yeah, I know, I talked to Morita and asked him to get almost the same schedule as yours," Tony sighed. "So, do you think you'll become friends?"

"I... guess?" Peter shrugged.

Tony remained quiet for a while until he turned to look at Peter.

"So, tell me about the guys you fought," Tony clenched his jaw.

"They were big, but they were really slow, and they had this little balls, bomb-like balls, which they threw and then insects came out, and then they popped and smoke came out," Peter started.

"Insects?" Tony frowned. "What kind of weapon is that?"

"I don't know," Peter shrugged. "But it was super weird! They also had a few weapons, the ones that were sold by Toomes."

"Yeah, that's an issue, we still need to collect them all," Tony commented. "Did they know how to shoot them?"

"I don't think so," Peter gave it a thought. "They never shot, they were just pointing them around, they didn't even know how to target me."

"Well, I'll see from the recordings and see if they had any criminal records," Tony was stiff. Those types of guys being close to his daughter weren't exactly what he had in mind.

"They had their eyes... Their eyes were bright yellow, it was creepy, but like, they acted kind of like a zombie, like.. You'd expect them to be all dumb, and they were dumb, but they were really strong and big. But! The weirdest shit-I mean thing- was that whenever I hit them, instead of, I don't know what it normally happens when you hit someone, it was like they were made of dough, it would only... Dent."

Tony squinted his eyes, what kind of criminals were they? Clearly not so smart ones, using that kind of powers and abilities to rob a bakery? And what were the odds? The bakery his daughter had just walked into.

"Why do you think they were there?" Tony asked Peter.

"Not sure," Peter scowled. "But, as long as I remember... They were already in when Angela walked in, so it doesn't have to do with her, I guess."

"You're sure they didn't see her?" Tony's voice went deep.

"I... well, I saw when she walked into the bakery, but then I looked around, I got distracted for about 10 seconds max? And then I heard the boom, I'm. I'm sorry Mr. Stark."

"No, no, don't be sorry," Tony took yet another deep breath. "But, okay, they didn't even try to attack her, did they?"

"They did, when I walked in she was on the floor holding another little girl," Peter started, taking care of his words. "But, I guess they were only hostages, because when she walked off he didn't really care, and if they had actually come for Angela they wouldn't have cared about the cash register."

"True," Tony scowled. "And then what happened?"

"They tried to fight me, but when I walked into the kitchen they were pointing at two bakers as well, I'm not sure what they wanted, they made no sense as if they were just... I don't know, they had no plan, I can assure you that, it's like they were just zombies trying to be criminals with no point about it, because they weren't even taking the money, they were just getting it out and placing it on the table, and pointing their guns randomly at people."

"Criminals with no sense to be criminals," Tony bit his bottom lip, what kind of people was he about to face?

"Yeah," Peter responded. "And, they just responded with a series of like...Programmed moves, as if you were playing a video game! Yes! You know, when you're playing video games, usually the villains tend to repeat the stuff and they just aim to hurt you, but without any reason, they just have a set of programmed moves. As if they were almost computerized."

Tony wrinkled his nose, he now knew that they probably weren't even real criminals but maybe some type of test, trying new weaponry, trying new chemicals. Who was behind this? Who could possibly make a human indestructible? And who would even create weapons made out of insects? Tony's head was spinning around trying to search for answers. He was scared.

"Anything else?" Tony asked.

"Well," Peter took a deep breath. "They painted 'A.S' all over the place..."

A.S. Angela Stark? Tony scowled.

"A... S?" Tony's voice and breath was shaking. "Angela Stark?"

"I... don't know," Peter responded.

They kept quiet for the rest of the ride, while Peter received a text. Angela was texting him.

' ** _You won't believe who saved my life today'_**

 ** _'Who?'_** Peter texted back, already knowing the answer.

' _ **Spider-Man!'**_

Peter smiled, and Tony side glanced at him but said absolutely nothing. He couldn't deal with teenagers texting and teenagers trouble right now, a new villain was ambushing the city and he couldn't just let it happen, not now that the world knew about his little angel.

* * *

Angela was in the kitchen, eating some ice cream, legs crossed, barefoot and eyes locked down on her phone. She was too focused on texting the three people on her phone that she didn't realize someone else was standing by her on the kitchen.

"Angela," the other person called and Angela jumped almost letting her phone fall.

"Natalie? I mean... Natasha," Angela realized Natasha Romanoff was standing in front of her. It was weird for Angela, seeing her that way. For Angela, Agent Romanoff had been Natalie Rushman, his father's assistant when Pepper Potts was named Stark Industries CEO.

"Hello," Nat greeted her as she gave her a small smile. "Haven't seen you in ages. You've grown gracefully I can see"

"I know! Last time I saw you I was about... 8? I think?" Angela smiled. "But, no, graceful is the last word I'd use to describe me, I mean, look at me."

Natasha took a second to see Angela's outfit, but her eyes stopped at the bandaid. Angela noticed that.

"Oh, yeah, I was kind of attacked today, nothing to worry about," Angela assured her.

Natasha scowled and asked for the whole story which was excitedly told by Angela, who couldn't just shut up about Spider-Man being there, and saving her, and saving everyone, but saving her. And being there. Just Spider-Man, okay?

Natasha was half amused half worried about the story. When she was describing the so called criminals, Natasha couldn't help but start worrying about the new type of terror New York could face. She knew Spider-Man had just been lucky and that someone like him couldn't deal, at least not alone with that kind of bad people.

"Porous skin?" Natasha asked disgusted as she felt a chill through her spine.

"Yes, disgusting, they were so weird!" Angela answered. "But I did everything I could to protect the girl, her mom ran off without her and the bad guy just pointed at her, so I covered her."

"Right," Natasha listened carefully.

"It was weird, he didn't even move when I was holding her, and I thought he would just shoot me, Yet he didn't he just stayed there pointing the weapon at me."

Natasha knew there was something up with those criminals, some trained ones would have just shot at least to the ceiling as a warning. Yet, they hadn't.

"Were they already in when you walked in?" Natasha asked, trying to solve the equation she was being presented with.

"No, about ten seconds passed before they walked in, but they went straight to the cashier," Angela answered. "I was gonna tun away but I saw him pointing at the girl."

"So you wanted to play the hero?" Nat scowled.

"Not really, I... I guess I just wanted to do the right thing?"

Natasha remained quiet, "well, if you're gonna keep it that way, you shall then know how to actually play a true hero."

Angela wrinkled her nose, she wanted to be a hero, a superhero even but she knew her abilities were far from being worthy of a super. Or at least, they weren't yet worthy. She had to train, for sure and practice the hell out of them.

"Well, why don't you show me, then?" Angela dared Natasha. "Train me how to fight."

Pepper walked in just in the moment to hear those words, so she backed away, standing by the edge of the door to listen to the rest of the conversation. Natasha agreed to train her, with the only condition that she'd only use it for emergencies and for scenarios like the one she had lived today; which technically was an emergency, too. The day went on, Tony didn't speak to Angela because he was too busy on his lab trying to come with an answer to the problems his daughter had just faced. Pepper had been dealing with the press, trying to mantain Angela's public image on a strict private way but not private enough so she would still be something that could be talked about but without certainty. You know, in a role model kind of way but not even knowing what she does at school, or how she deals with her father's tantrums; a public image that would be held like 'she was just seen eating an ice cream' or even more interesting stuff like 'she won a spelling bee contest'. Good stuff only. Nothing involving her with crimes, superhero drama or Tony Stark (TM) drama. At least that was Pepper's plan for it. Pepper was joined by Nat, later in the evening, and Pepper was just not so pleased about having her as a guest. She had, after all, somehow betrayed Tony and she had just offered her soon to be daughter a training.

Pepper did not want Angela to fight, however she knew that Angela had to fight. Pepper didn't know at all about Angela's secret abilities, but she knew how into superheroes Angela was. So, naturally, she knew that Angela would do anything to be part of that world, Angela was as stubborn and determined as Tony was, and that could either be a perk or the biggest flaw, depending, of course, on the situation. So now that Natasha had offered her to teach her how to fight, Pepper knew that Angela would not waste that opportunity and she'd definitely go out and look for danger or adventures. Maybe, even try to fight some crimes. Any way she knew Angela would find a way to get in trouble.

Pepper ignored as Nat sat beside her and while Pepper continued to handle the press on the phone. She was watching the news and they were talking about the big scene that had taken place on Queens, a reporter was standing in front of the small bakery.

 _"I'm standing in front of the bakery here in Queens, Marcel. Today this bakery was attacked by four criminals who caused major damage to the bakery. As we can see in here, the whole place was destroyed, all the cakes and bread were lost," The reporter walked around the destroyed place, she then signaled to the glass shattered on the ground. "We can see the damages here, and we can also walk into the kitchen," she walked over to what it was left of the place. The ovens, stoves were all on the floor, there were broken eggs on the floor, and the whole place was covered with icing and flour. "We can still see through this mess that the letters A and S are all over the place."_

 _"A.S?" The news anchor, Marcel asked. "What does that mean, Rachel?"_

 _Rachel, the reporter listened carefully before shrugging with a smug smile._

 _"Well, people here have told me that apparently Angela Stark was here today, exactly in the moment of the incident."_

Pepper scowled, were they assuming that AS meant strictly Angela Stark?

Natasha crossed her arms, though she didn't know it could be; but why not attack her or kidnap her already?

 _"Angela Stark was saved by the masked hero Spider-Man, who showed up almost immediately. Seems a little bit weird, huh?" Rachel asked, when Marcel nodded._

 _"We certainly need more explanations, and that's why we have the one and only Tony Stark exclusively on the line!"_

Both Natasha and Pepper jumped back confused. They both rushed to Tony's lab; he had the TV on and he was on the phone.

" _What the fuck?"_ Mouthed Pepper while Tony raised his finger.

"Yeah, Marcel, are we really going to blame a 15 year old for today's crime?" Tony asked while Marcel listened carefully with a frown on his perfect news anchor face.

" _We're not blaming her, but the A and the S could tell us why the criminals were there! And as our sources informed, she was held on the bakery."_

A.S could stand for anything really, Marcel," Tony answered. "And we don't know, maybe they missed an S," he continued, causing Marcel to roll his eyes. "But, Yes, she was held as a hostage but let's be honest, Marcel, if they were actually coming for her they'd have done anything to get her, yet Spider-Man walked in and she was able to walk out without anyone trying to get her."

Marcel stayed quiet for a second. " _Isn't it a huge coincidence, though? The first day your daughter goes to school someone attacks a bakery, the bakery she had just walked in?"_

"It is a coincidence, I know how criminals work, Marcel, they were not there for my daughter," Tony answered; Pepper and Natasha watching him with both stress and amusement.

" _But What if they were, Mr. Stark?"_ Marcel asked holding with anger the pen he had on his hand.

"Then I guess Angela will have to be more careful," Tony's patience was running out.

" _Is Spider-Man going to be her personal bodyguard? Are you, Mr. Stark willing to let Queens and New York defenseless?"_ Marcel snapped back.

"No, it was a fortune Spider-Man was just swinging by the bakery, but Spider-Man is at your service, as long as I can confirm," Tony was tapping his fingers anxiously on his desk as his foot was drumming against the floor.

" _So you're saying it was a coincidence Spider-Man was nearby,"_ Marcel confirmed.

"I'm saying that maybe he heard the bomb explode and saw smoke coming out," Tony shrugged.

" _Spider-Man was hurt today,"_ Marcel commented.

"And he's better now and well rested, he's a superhero," Tony snapped.

" _Isn't he still human?"_

He is," Tony answered. "But he wasn't really injured, I can assure that. "

" _So you're willing to hurt Spider-Man just to protect your daughter?"_

I literally never said that, that's not even close to what I just said," Tony wrinkled his nose in disgust as he turned to Pepper and Natasha who were shrugging confused and shaking their heads in disagreement.

 _"Don't you think you're risking the city of New York by showing off your daughter?"_ Marcel asked.

"I didn't know that a teenager's public image could actually destroy the world's most important city," Tony rolled his eyes.

" _It's not her public image, it's the world trying to go for her,"_ Marcel insisted.

"I think criminals have more important stuff than to deal with a girl who is more worried about chemistry and pretty dresses," Tony answered.

" _What if something does happen to her, ?"_

"They're gonna have to deal with me, and I'm sure they don't want that."


	12. Chapter 12-The Formula

**_A/N: Hello! Here's the next chapter, it's a bit short but we're getting closer to my plans, hahah, want to guess what's going to happen? Please do review! Tell me if you like it, If you hated it, anything, just tell me how you feel about the story so far and try guessing where this is going! Anyway, happy reading!_**

* * *

Angela couldn't fall asleep straight away that night but did anyway considering she'd have to wake up early the next day. Tony didn't drive her to school, Happy did, and they had stayed quiet for the whole ride. Angela couldn't say she wasn't disappointed, disappointed was nothing compared to what she was feeling. Somehow she was feeling betrayed, or sort of something in that realm. Just a day and Tony had already given up on her; he hadn't talked to her the day before and didn't even look at her when he picked her up at the bakery. Was he mad? Did he think that she had done that in purpose? Because she hadn't. She genuinely hadn't, and she had been scared to do something like that. If she were honest her mind was still thinking about the freckled boy she had just talked with, Peter. She had felt guilty on just ditching him, that was extremely rude. But she had had this weird feeling, she had never felt before, she felt how the words had swirled and just time went dancing by, like a nice melody; it had been suave, nice and she had felt as if she had been meant to be there exactly with him. So, of course, being scared of feeling things she hadn't felt before Angela had to run away, and that's why she had just backed away and back flipped from her feelings. And she had ended up at that bakery, thinking about the boy and the freckles that covered his cheeks, and as she watched the cakes and decided that maybe, just maybe a pastry would help her get her mind on more important stuff. But as she was just deciding what the heck she'd eat to forget those shy eyes, the guys had come in. A smoke had covered the room, and they had walked directly at her, how had they known she'd be there? Were they following around? She hadn't yet told her father but she had managed to get into their mind and confuse them, they hadn't killed her. But they had gone mad, and somehow they made no sense, but even before she had manipulated their minds, they had seemed like different type of criminals. Just two of them; had come directly for her while the others were covering the room with A.S., but the two that had come for them had their sight... lost somehow, as if they weren't human, yet the moment they had laid eyes on her they had come straight to her, like zombies. She had stopped them, she had made them stop and try and do more normal criminal stuff, like robbing the cashier. Somehow they had been easy to manipulate, partly because they had nothing in their minds. It was blank.

She had risked her life, and when the girl had stayed there, she had protected her, scared they could have shot her. And then, Spider-Man had flung in and saved her. She couldn't take her mind off of him, she wanted to know his face, the hero behind the mask. He probably was handsome, or maybe he wasn't, she just knew she wanted to meet him, and she'd like him no matter who he was.

Happy pulled in the school driveway, and looked at the young girl from the mirror, Angela was staring outside, waiting for all the reporters and bloggers who were waiting for her to come out the Audi. "Don't answer anything, they'll turn everything against you and your father," he warned her with a half smile.

"I know," she sighed and closed her eyes. She had to focus, she could easily control them, right? She braved up and jumped out of the car as pictures flashed and phones and mics were shoved at her. _Miss Stark, a word please. "_ I'm late for class! Sorry guys!" She answered as she focused on them, squinting her eyes and made their way as they opened a path for her.

She ran into the building, ignoring as she encountered Flash. She wasn't in the mood, all she wanted to do was just get to her classroom sit and stay quiet, just to think and learn, of course. She made the way through the halls and people were approaching her asking if she was alright, she would just nod and smile politely thanking them. She didn't know why the heck she was so mad, or maybe she did know, but she wasn't sure what was the thing that bothered her the most, the fact that it had just been her first day at school and people were already trying to kidnap her, or that because of that Tony was already ignoring her, or even th fact that she knew that she would never be able to have a normal life and that the press was going to haunt her forever or that people were always going to approach her in the hallways. It was...hard. She opened her locker and just watched as the girl who was next to her looked st her in awe. Angela gave her a smile and asked her for her name, the girl didn't answer and just chirped and skipped away. _Odd._

Angela closed her locker only to find Flash beside her.

"Hey, sweetheart," her greeted with a smug. "Are you okay? I mean I watched the news and"

"I'm okay, just a little cut," Angela answered with a shrug and then pointed at the band aid on her forehead. "Thanks for asking."

Peter Parker wasn't far from her, he was sore and his head hurt like hell, he felt his whole body cracked each time he moved, on his way to school as he took the train, he had had trouble finding a place to seat but when he had finally sat he had given his seat to an old lady, so he had stayed standing up the whole ride and had his hand up causing his back and chest to burn. It wasn't as bad as yesterday but he sure wasn't feeling okay. His eyes were covered by dark circles and the bandaid that was on top of his eyebrow wasn't doing any justice to the actual cut he had. He was now in his locker trying to get the least amount of books on his backpack so it wouldn't hurt. But then, he felt a heavy hand hit his back causing it to burn intensely.

"Duuuude, you okay?" Ned whispered as Peter turned around with pain in his eyes as he nodded his head.

"Yeah, but don't hit me... it hurts," Peter complained. "Dude those guys were strong and, well..."

"Tell me everything," Ned answered as Peter sighed and began to tell his whole experience.

"We should totally investigate them," Ned answered as Peter had finished the abbreviated story.

"I... yeah, they were weird, but," Peter turned around "have you seen Angela? I think we should go see her, I'm kinda worried for her."

Ned raised his eyebrows and shook his head, and off they went in search of her. They found her carefully hugging her books as Flash was leaning against the lockers talking to her, she didn't seem as uncomfortable as they had seen her before, yet she looked tired, and bored, but her eyes locked with Peters s in a _save me now_ way so Peter and Ned rushed to her rescue.

"Hey Ang," Ned greeted her as she gave him a half smile and Flash turned around to look at them, backing up so they could join them. Peter was surprised by his attitude.

"Parker, Leeds," Flash said.

"Flash," both Peter and Ned said at the unison.

"Ned, Pater," Angela smiled but then frowned as she noticed the bandaid Peter had on his eyebrow. "What happened to you?"

"Uh, something stupid I... fell on the stairs," Peter lied and turned red. "But how are you? With all that happened yesterday?"

"I'm good, I was actually just telling Flash that the criminals didn't even attack me," she answered, but Peter already knew that. They all stayed quiet as Angela was watching Peter.

"So... whats your class, sweetheart?" Flash asked, making Angela shake her head and return to give him her attention.

"Biology, I think," she shrugged. "Yours?" She asked looking past Flash and looking directly at Peter and Ned.

"I've got math," Ned answered.

"Biology, too," Peter answered shyly as Flash frowned.

"Well _I'VE GOT POLITICS AND REGIONAL SCENERIES_ ," Flash informed them, as Angela completely ignored him with a non convincing 'cool'.

"Well, lets go Pater Peke," she smiled and took Peter by his shoulder as she tried getting away from class. Peter flinched a bit, but tried to disguise his pain with a grin, which could easily be seen as a grimace.

"It's the other way," Peter whispered to her causing her to blush and laugh. She turned around and gave them the peace sign as they made their way to her classroom.

"Now, Parker, are you gonna tell me the truth about that bandaid?" She asked him when they finally walked into the class.

"I wish there was a more interesting story behind it, but I'm afraid my clumsiness is the only reason as to why my eyebrow is covered by a Mickey Mouse band aid," he answered with a chuckle.

"Well, we share band aid brands," she grinned as she pointed to her own, but showed a Goofy one. "We're bandaid twins, except you have it on the left side."

"Oh man, I should've thought about that when falling," he joked. "I promise next time I have a cut like this I'll make sure we have it on the same place."

"Please do," she grinned as they sat down. "That would be really considerate from your part."

"Well, then it shall be done," said Peter.

The class went by, and both Peter and Angela had their minds on everything but in the powerhouse of the cell. It was basic biology, after all so they didn't worry about giving even slight attention. They were both thinking about yesterday: the criminals, the AS, the bakery, their eyes, their weapons.

Angela wished she could talk about it with someone but she knew talking it with Peter and Ned was something that she couldn't do, or at least not yet. Maybe they could be the first to know about her abilities, or maybe not and she shall then keep them all to herself for her own convinience. Peter, on the other half, also wanted to discuss it, but then again it had to be only with Ned and it wouldn't even be complete; and of course talking about it with Angela would obviously reveal his Hannah Montana like life, so that option was off the table. Yet, if they knew they were going through the same dilemma things would have been a lot easier.

Peter stretched out in class trying to ease the pain away, but failed at it. Angela was watching him carefully, his brown eyes were locked on the whiteboard but weren't even focused, they seemed blank. He looked... uncomfortable and he seemed hurt, she wanted to ask but she knew they didn't have that type of trust yet and she didn't want to cross any boundaries; maybe he was just tired? She didn't risk asking, after all they were just aquittances, not friends yet; but she watched as he was drawing his fingers on the table, and as he would flinch every now and then.

The day went by, and since most of her classes were with Peter that dynamic continued, she'd watch him curiously and he'd glance at her every now and then; with both thinking about the criminals and the things they wanted to do about it. For Angela, it was clear, she wanted to fight them personally, in some kind of revenge for ruining her very first day at school. For Peter, though, it was more like a being the hero thing; proving Mr. Stark he was getting better and possibly then, maybe later get himself an actual position on the Avengers team. A boy could dream, right?

When lunchtime came, as Peter and Angela were making their way to the table with Ned they realized Flash was also sitting there along with 2 other guys, a guy from the football team and a guy Angela remembered seeing at the Decathlon meeting before. Ned gave them a confused look as well as he shrugged his shoulders.

Angela wasn't confused, she knew that would happen, and from the morning she saw Flash not being an actual dick to Peter and Ned. They were going to try being friends with them just to get close to her. The football player guy was big, ish. Not tall but big and had a really nice smile. He probably was a senior.

"Hello," he greeted and gave Angela his most charming smile; which Angela couldn't admit but did find attractive. "I'm Shawn, Shawn Ford," he offered Angela a hand. "And I'm afraid we haven't officially met."

"Angela," she gave him her hand, expecting to shake them but instead he kissed the top of it. Angela blinked away her confusion.

 _Lame,_ Peter thought.

"So, I hope you guys don't mind me joining the school's smart team table," Shawn declared. "But I think we should all be friends to show our new classmate here that here in Midtown we don't stereotype."

"We don't?" Michelle walked over, with a half angry, half bored faced. "As far as I know you don't even know our names."

"I do," Shawn scowled. "you're... Marianne"

"Nope," Michelle smiled.

"Well, then, but I know these guys, Abraham, Flash... eh, Nate? And Patrick?" Shawn tried to guess.

"Two out of five, Ford, I guess you can't sit with us," Flash declared.

"You actually never sit with us either, Flash," said Michelle with a challenging voice. "May we know your intentions? Or do you want also to prove our new friend here that we can all get along as if it were some Disney movie?"

"I've always been friends with you guys?" Flash answered nervously.

"You aren't," Abraham acknowledged. "I am, right? And Ned actually invited me over"

Michelle, Peter and Angela turned to Ned who just nodded his head, confirming Abraham's statement.

"Oh c'mon, don't you want a senior with you? Don't you want the captain sitting with you? A hero?" Shawn defended himself.

 _Hero?_ Angela thought and stared at him. _Hero?_

Well, um," Angela sat down, and took out her lunch, which was nicely prepared by Pepper the night before. Peter sat beside her, and Michelle beside Peter. It was an odd table, considering you could cut out the tension with a fork.

They didn't really talk, they were all just eating and glancing between each other, it was, without a doubt a very comical situation. Flash and Shawn had their eyes locked on Angela while Angela had her sight on her food and she'd side eye Peter every now and then. Ned was looking between Peter and Angela, knowing his best friend couldn't take his eyes off of the Stark femine. Abraham was too focused on his juice, and Michelle was playing with her mashed potatoes. It was a rather awkward situation.

"So, tell me, Miss Stark," Shawn broke the silence causing all of them to turn and stare at him. "How did you copy with your father yesterday? Are you okay? Did those 4 guys hurt you?"

"I'm fine," Angela answered. "But no, they didn't attack me."

"What about the girl?" Shawn asked, and Angela stopped to look at him, _she hadn't mentioned the girl,_ and as far as she knew they hadn't mentioned the girl either on the news.

"They didn't hurt her either, but she was at the end of the bakery so wasn't fast enough and... they were pointing the gun at her so, naturally I protected her. Rather me than her, right?" Angela shrugged as they all watched her, Peter's sight was the most interested in her story and Angela couldn't help but clear her throat nervously. _If I hadn't ditched you none of this would have happened,_ Angela thought as she made eye contact with Peter.

"But you're okay, right?" Flash asked.

"And Spider-Man saved you!"Abraham commented with excitement causing Angela to shine a shy smile.

"He did, he's _amazing,"_ Angela commented, as Peter blushed and smiled looking down at his food.

"You haven't met him, right?" asked Shawn with a grin. "Bet you wished you knew him, but hey, he got hurt as well, yesterday, right? He collapsed on the floor."

Angela was impressed by how informed the senior football player was, she raised a brow and watched him curiously. He sent her another charming smile, and Angela blinked and focused back on her food.

"Yeah, he was hurt," she answered. "But my father said he was recovering and he just needed to rest, I think he's still at the avengers facility, I don't know."

Peter glanced at Ned who just snorted back a laugh, causing all of them to watch him for a split second.

"You live there?" Abraham asked. "Dude,I mean, girl, you should definitely throw a party there someday!"

"I don't think my father would let me, but maybe I could throw one in my old apartment, I think my dad stil owns it," she shrugged.

"Dude, imagine partying with the avengers," Abraham chirped excited.

"I would go straight with Thor," Michelle pointed out. "That man... damn."

Angela nodded with a smirk, while they all started talking about the whole Avenger subject. At least now it wasn't awkward, they all started talking about the hypothetical situation if they had the chance to party with the avengers. Ned, Peter and Angela had all a free period after lunc, one which Angela was willing to use wisely. She had stolen something and wanted to investigate it right away, or something. Angela asked them for a quiet place, they suggested the library but Angela declined it.

"Looks it's... I need to investigate something, I need the computer lab" she declared as Peter and Ned raised an eyebrow. She glanced at the deserted hallway and looked through her stuff as she took out a small syringe with a yellowish liquid. Ned and Peter frowned and looked at the yellow liquid. Peter recognized it immediately, it had been one of the little tubes he had seen in the criminals' bags.

"Look, I stole this, and I kind of know how the heck to know to-"

"We don't have that at school, but yes, probably we could use a scanner, to see which are the compounds and reactions, your dad has one I've seen it and" Peter took the syringe in his hands.

"I already scanned it," Angela bit her lip. "I need to research some stuff and I need to do it on a computer that isn't mine, my dad tracks mine and I don't want him to... you know, know I have this."

Ned and Peter looked between each other but showed her the way anyway.

"Look guys, I'm trusting you this but if you dare to say something things aren't going to go well, so please."

They nodded quickly as they sat in the room, and Angela googled 'Oscorp'. Peter felt uneasy and his eyes widened. She clicked on the news links and started reading through. _Stolen formulas at OSCORP. Norman Osborn buys the Avengers tower. Anastasia Sanders talks about formulas disappearance._

"Just what I thought," Angela whispered as Peter took in his hands the syringe. Ned frowned. She opened several links and started reading them, while Peter and Ned had their eyes locked on the screen as well.

"Why do you think those are...?" Peter started to ask while Angela pointed at the syringe end.

"There's a tiny O in there, see it?" Angela mentioned. Peter saw it, and so did Ned.

"Now, I found these numbers as well," she then pointed at the top of the syringe. "And I'm guessing, just a guess that these are the formulas that were stolen from OSCORP, but I'd need to sneak into their building, and hack their computers to actually see if they were, get into their system."

"But why would you do that? Why not let that to your father?" Ned asked as Angela shrugged.

"I... don't know, it's nt like I'm gonna do it, I'm just curious, and besides my father's got more important stuff rather than investigate some formulas and weird criminals, right?" Angela said as she took the syringe back and packed it in a container. Peter knew she was right, Tony wouldn't even bother with that; but he knew who exactly could bother. And he was sure Angela knew that as well.

"I was just at the Osborn residence this Saturday, seems a bit odd he threw a party at very short notice and just after the formulas were stolen," she commented as both Peter and Ned blinked watching her. "And I don't know why I'm telling you this."

"So you're assuming that was the stolen formula?" Peter asked and frowned. "Don't you think it'd be rather stupid to use it right away?"

"Then again those criminals were indeed pretty stupid," she shrugged. "They were odd."

"Specially those yellow eyes," Peter mumbled.

"Hm?" Angela seemed confused.

"I heard it on the news," Peter lied as Angela turned back to the computer.

" I don't know," she gave up, "just wanted to do a little research and feel like I'm a detective or whatever."

But of course, she wasn't, she was planning way more than that. They spent the rest of the free period talking about their experience when they had been to OSCORP, Peter of course not telling everything he had been through, and then walking Angela to the place where she could join up the school's photography and newspaper where she was highly accepted by the president and the teacher responsible for it. Though, Angela had a condition, that Peter and Ned would be able to join with her, both Peter and Ned declined her offer but she signed them up anyway. She had a plan, one that would have to be executed very carefully.

The day finished, Angela arrived and did her homework just to be trained by Natasha in the afternoons, they'd talk and Angela had sneaked into the lab at the facilty to study the formula.

And so Wednesday, Thursday and Friday went through not as different as it had been that day, Angela would have all her classes with Peter except French and they'd sit with new people each time at lunch; Michelle would talk to Angela and Angela would go to the newspapers meetings just to get to know the team. Nice people, all of them, Peter, Angela and Ned grew closer and they had clicked it off in those 5 days, as if they had known each other their whole lives. They made it all easy, though.

Angela after being exhausted from her training with Romanoff she would sneak to the lab, she knew Tony would walk out of it at exactly 5:18 each day and she had a split second before she could walk into the place so she'd throw a pencil to stop the door from closing, she'd then close all the curtains and begin to work: she explored and tried to know more and more about the syringe liquid and tried to test it on plants, but she'd have so little time to do it because otherwise Tony could discover her. She had her notes though. The only thing she knew about those formulas is that they had clicked with others way older from Stark industries, they had several mixes of the Super soldier compacts, ones that didn't work, of course. She had had so little time to explore the whole formula but she had only come to the conclusion that whatever that yellow liquid was, it was only a test, it couldn't be the final product. Or if it was, then the person behind was wicked, for it could only make the person who took it live for just about an hour. It was lethal.

For Peter, his week went by really calmed, fortunately May hadn't heard about the bakery incident so she hadn't talked bothered Peter with it, and since Peter had to rest due to his back pain he'd stay in, and Ned would come over sometimes, they'd talk about the day, and discuss the possibilities of actually sneaking into Oscorp, Peter didn't know what for but he wanted so badly to help Angela on her research.

If those were indeed the stolen formulas from OSCORP, he wondered what kind of criminal could be interested in having those formulas, and why exactly was OSCOPR created them. A formula that made people super strong and with their skin like play dough? It was odd.

Peter discussed it with Ned, and Ned had made a point. They, after all, had been experimenting with spiders that had given him his powers. _Still._ Whoever knew about those formulas and had decided to steal them what been somehow close to the company because he knew how secretive OSCORP was.

Peter admitted to Ned that he indeed believed they had come for Angela, even if it hadn't been directly, he knew it couldn't just be a coincidence, considering that bakery was held under investigation and had nothing liked to them. It wasn't until Friday that Peter was clicking stuff up, maybe OSCORP was going after her? After all, Osborn had thrown a party just after Tony had presented Angela to the world. _That had been odd._

Friday had gone just like the other days, until Flash had walked over to Angela while she was in her locker to say the words:

"You coming to my party, right?"

Angela had turned around to see Peter who just gave her a shrug.

"I will, but only if you let Peter, Ned and Michelle come," Angela asked him.

"Why are you so obsessed with Penis Parker?" Flash rolled his eyes.

"Because he's my friend," Angela smiled. "Well; want me at your party or not?"

"That's a harsh move, Stark," Flash sighed. "Fine, they can come, but promise me you'll a spend some time with me at the party."

"Got yourself a deal, Thompson."


	13. Chapter 13-Rooftop

_**a/n: Hello! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating, I'll try to update quicker, but I can't promise anything, I'll do everything as possible though! Please enjoy this chapter and review please! I need to know what you think :) And also which games would you like to see at the party?**_

 ** _HAPPY READING!_**

* * *

"I told them, they wouldn't see the last of me," A blonde guy was smirking to himself on his orange jail clothes to the mirror on his cell. His hair was long, messy and dirty, though from his reflex you could see the remnants of a distinguished man. An officer was waiting for him at his door.

"Come on," He rushed him with a scowl and pointed the weapon at him, causing the blonde guy to chuckle and rearrange his neckline. He glanced over and tried to comb his hair.

"You told me a woman came," He smirked, as his hair was slightly shaping to a more decent hairdo, or so he would say. "I need to make myself presentable, don't I?"

The guy at the door rushed him once more, handcuffed him as the blond smirked walking out, Justin Hammer was making his way through the cells, as he saw a few familiar faces glaring at him.

They arrived at a white room, the usual room for investigations, the one with the mirror window. Hammer glanced at it uneasy but then looked at the woman sitting down, she was dressed in a black elegant dress and red heels, she was facing backward and she drummed her red fingernails against the door.

"We're not being watched, I just asked for a more private place rather than the usual phone meeting places," she assured Hammer as he sat across her, she had sunglasses on but her red lips matched her nails and heels. On her other hand she had a Starbucks cup and on the other side of the table, there was another Starbucks cup.

"Well, then, I shall then present myself," he smirked at her. "Justin Hammer, I would shake hands but I'm afraid the handcuffs won't let me. And you are?"

The woman remained quiet, and she leaned back as she took out a newspaper tossing it at him, he glanced down at it quickly but looked at her in confusion.

"So no name it is," Hammer frowned as the woman remained silent.

"The coffee is for you," she gestured to the coffee which he took a sip of. "You don't like Tony Stark, do you?" She asked him.

"No, I do not, especially after..." he trailed off as he now read the newspaper, a picture of Angela Stark with Tony was seen. He read the headline, 'Tony Stark reveals his biggest secret.' He started to read the article quickly and looked up at her.

"What does this have to do with you and me?" Hammer frowned.

"You see, I want to do business with you," The woman answered.

"Business with me? Can't you see I'm in jail?" He frowned.

"I can get you out of here," she frowned. "That's the least that concerns me, you see I need something, and I'm sure Hammer industries might be half the path I need."

"You need weapons?" He took another sip of the coffee as he raised an eyebrow.

"No, I need the software Vanko designed for you," she smirked. "But I won't use it with machines."

"You want the drone software? Are you building an Iron Man suit?" he asked her.

"Not a suit, I just need all the software," she declared. "And yeah, maybe weaponry might be good, but I just need the whole controlling software."

"Well, I might sell it to you if I may know what you're doing, and why Tony Stark has to do with this," he frowned.

"Stark industries have the first super soldier formula, and I haven't been able to double it, I want it, and I know the only way to get something from Tony Stark is attacking his integrity, his ego or something important from him, ergo, we have his daughter."

"But don't you think it's going too far? Attacking a child?" Hammer frowned. "I'll do anything to get revenge, but this sounds childish."

"It's more than just the super soldier formula, I need technology that only Stark has, and my other personal reasons, which I'm afraid, I won't deliver to you," The woman answered.

"So, besides the software what else do you want from me?" Hammer asked. "And I still need a name.

"Call me AS... And yeah, I just wanted to tell you that I'm using your old buildings as my headquarter," She smirked.

* * *

"But, wait," Flash called just as Angela shut her locker door back at Midtown high.

"Waiting," she looked up at him.

"I have another condition for you," Flash crossed his arms with a smirk as he looked over at Peter. "You shall bring Spider-Man to the party."

"What?" Angela and Peter called at the unison as Angela backed away as Peter just widened his eyes looking between them.

" _Yes,_ dude! You've met him," Flash insisted as Angela's eyebrows furrowed. "Or maybe you, Angela, bring over someone fun, no, I'm kidding, it's fine, you're good, sweetie," he turned back to Peter. "But you, Parker, go in and bring Spider-Man."

"Spider-Man hasn't been out this week," Angela answered and Peter just nodded quickly. "But if Peter can't contact him, I'll look for him it'd be nice to meet him."

Peter's face suddenly transformed into a tomato, as his whole skin burned. _What the effing hell was he supposed to do right now?_

"I'll.. yeah, that'd be a good idea," Peter answered as Flash just grinned and walked away, leaving Peter and Angela alone. "Eh, Angela do you really think that bringing Spider-Man would be a good idea? And like do you think he'd actually come?"

"Oh, and don't forget... It's a costume party, after all, Halloween's approaching" Flash just grinned and walked away, leaving Peter and Angela alone.

"Eh, Angela do you really think that bringing Spider-Man would be a good idea? And like do you think he'd actually come?"

"Nah," she laughed as she shook her head and they made their way to Ned's locker. "But, let's make him believe we will so we can go to the party."

"Right," Peter's nerves suddenly shook away as his hands stopped sweating. "So, um besides the party, are you gonna do anything this weekend?"

"I don't know, probably nothing, as usual," Angela shrugged. "You?"

"I...um, nothing, yeah, probably nothing, I... hey, um Ned and I.. We were gonna... hang out and watch some movies and-well,"Peter's words were drifting out.

"Sure, I'll go, snack, candies, and pizza on me," she smiled as they were joined by Ned and the three of them made their way out, as they were talking about their classes and deciding the movies they'd watch. Finally, the week had ended. Angela's week had been one hell of a ride, from her first day to her last day, she had been bombarded with surprises. At least she had managed to make 2 good friends: Peter and Ned. She had to yet find out if Parker did work for her father, but even if he didn't, she liked him. Both, Peter and Ned had been the perfect duo that Angela had been looking for her whole life. Ned was always coming up with enthusiastic comments and Peter was her science buddy, whom, even if she didn't want to admit it, she found really charming. Although, Peter Parker was shy, and Angela would often find herself looking at a red stuttering Parker she had managed to find it just perfect. The whole week, they'd made her laugh the whole time, and they'd always be amazed by how much in common they had. They were both as passionate as she was with movies, and their love for Star Wars and Harry Potter had definitely helped them get their sort of friendship along.

Ned had passed on the whole School's newspaper team, but Peter hadn't and he had offered himself to be the photographer and he had actually quite enjoyed it; Angela had been assigned to edit it, and even though it wasn't as fun, she still enjoyed it. Angela knew that she'd later use the school paper in her favor to continue her secret investigation. She hadn't quite know where exactly she wanted to get with it, but she couldn't just stop. The fact that Tony had evaded her this whole week was just disappointing. She'd see him turn away whenever they bumped into each other, and he'd just give her a cold look; she had asked Pepper why exactly he was doing that, and Pepper would just shake her head and shrug. She did not have an answer.

"So, what are you guys dressing up of today?" Ned asked them, and Angela paused. A costume party. She was excited for it, her first Halloween party, with people her age. That was exciting, right?

"I'll borrow one of my dad's suits," Angela answered casually just as Peter and Ned stopped walking, widened their eyes and looked at her with their jaws dropped. "That was a joke."

"Imagine if you did, that'd be amazing, just as cool as if Peter used the Sp-" Ned's comment was abruptly interrupted as Peter's elbow was dug on his chest. "The Speedo"

Angela frowned but then raised her eyebrow. "Why in the world would Peter wear a Speedo?

"Uh... Show... off... his... abs?" Ned answered nervously as Peter clenched his jaw and closed his eyes trying to calm himself. Angela smirked and wiggled her eyebrows at the brunet guy.

"Abs huh?" Angela laughed and poked Peter's tummy, a thing that made Peter turn red. At least she didn't suspect anything now. "But why would Peter on a Speedo and me with the Iron Man suit be equally _cool?"_

"Yeah, Ned, please do explain?" Peter chuckled.

"Um, because... either way, Flash would be surprised?" Ned tried coming up with an excuse as Angela looked at him with a confused expression. Well, he was right, Flash indeed would be surprised. But Angela was quite sure Ned didn't mean any of that, they were both hiding something, especially after Peter practically tried to impale Ned with his elbow. Angela hadn't really tried to use any of her so-called abilities the whole week since the Monday incident, and she hadn't really even tried. But, invading her new friends' minds wouldn't be the most ethically correct thing to do.

Yet she did. Angela's eyes were focused on Ned as she tried to wander through his mind, and then, just as it had happened on Monday everything turned blurry and she was now facing a stirred reality, Ned was turning to her and she asked him. _"What exactly did you mean about the Speedo?" She asked him, to which Ned just shook his head._

 _"What exactly did you mean about the Speedo?" She asked him, to which Ned just shook his head._

 _"I wasn't talking about a Speedo," that was the answer she received before having a hard headache._

 _"What is it then?"_

 _"Peter's biggest secret. His suit." Ned answered._

 _"What suit?" She asked again, but now turning to Peter, who then again his head seemed bold and his clothes weren't there, he was somehow red and blue, red and blue._

 _"Spider-Man suit."_

And then, reality kicked back in, the world wasn't blurry and she had Ned and Peter staring at her in discomfort and confusion. She blinked three times and the headache went away, but the dizziness didn't, but hey, at least it wasn't as bad as Monday.

"Hm?" She asked them.

"Oh, you were just staring and we thought there was something up," Peter answered, and tilted his head as she watched her carefully, she had just paused and stared at Ned, not saying a word.

"Oh, sorry, I was-" she couldn't take her sight from Peter. Spider-Man suit. Was he a big fan of Spider-Man just like her and was hiding it because he was embarrassed? Was he Spider-Man? Yeah, right. Spider-Man. Which reminded her... She wanted to see him today.

"She probably was picturing your abs, Pete," Ned teased them both as both Angela and Peter turned red, and Angela shoved him away jokingly.

"No," she rolled her eyes as they were walking out, passing the football field, Angela smiled as she realized there weren't any paparazzi waiting for her, finally the school had a restriction order so Angela could walk out of the place just calmly. "Well, gentleman, if you'll excuse me, I'll go and play the damsel in distress."

"Damsel... in distress?" Ned asked as them three got into the train.

"Yeah, I mean, a certain hero, hasn't been out and that worries me a little, and I mean, what's better than having Iron Man's daughter in danger just to get him back on the roll, right?"

"I don't think that sounds like a good idea," Ned answered as he was watching Peter.

"Um, yeah, I mean, eh, why-why don't you... do something less... crazy?"Peter suggested. "Like, um, I heard there's- there's a spot in a building when he hangs out, or-"

"Yeah, eh, he usually goes to the top of this building and stays in there to watch the city, maybe he's there, and then you can talk to him?" Ned was sweating, and Peter gulped.

"Yeah, you could wait in there," Peter suggested as Angela frowned and looked down.

"I was actually kidding, I wouldn't dare to risk myself today especially after Monday and how they tried to-" she paused and cleared her throat causing them to glance at each other confused. "However I do wanna see him... So, you guys should come with me," she complained as Ned shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I need to go back early, my mom needs me for some reason," Ned lied as he glanced at Peter.

"Yeah, and um, if I wanna go to the party I better clean up my room, but I shall... walk you to the building if you want," Peter offered himself and Angela agreed. Peter was now watching her curiously, she hadn't finished the sentence but she had just basically admitted that they had somehow tried to hurt her, but as long as Peter remembered when he had walked in they hadn't been able to hurt her and didn't even care when she left, how had she managed, then, to make them ignore her? What had made them change their mind?

The three of them walked out and Ned headed in a different way, saying goodbye and telling them they'd see them later. Peter and Angela stood there awkwardly, for some reason each time left them alone they'd just glance at each other and smile for about 2 seconds. It was odd. However, Angela, even if she didn't want to acknowledge it, felt like her true self whenever she was around Peter and only Peter. Sometimes Ned would make things awkward because he was a huge superhero fanboy so the Tony, Iron Man and Avengers questions would be often the conversation starter for them. Not that Angela wasn't a superhero fan, au contraire, she loved everything related to it, but she wanted to talk about way more than superheroes, and with Peter, she could even talk about science, movies and even silly things like how to use a camera. They decided to go for a snack so they walked over to a 7/11, bought a bunch of gummy bears which they were both a big fan of, some chips, a few candy bars, yeah being the daughter of a millionaire had its perks, especially when it came to candy-related issues. As Peter was just taking a sip of his drink, Angela asked.

"So, Peter, if you're not gonna go with a Speedo, you're gonna use the Spider-Man suit?"

Peter, for obvious reasons, choked on his drink. Had she figured it out?

"What?" Peter asked confused, faking more ignorance than insanity. Angela, then, realized she was not supposed to ask that because she _was not supposed to know it._

 _"I mean,"_ she cleared her throat and blinked twice. "Sorry, my words... were um,"

"How did you-" Peter bit his lip.

"How did I...?" Now, Angela bit her lip.

"Nothing," Peter's nerves were going up and down, his blood rushing him to run away. "So, uh, er... You wanted to meet Spider-Man, right?"

"Right," she looked down and smiled, she wasn't sure if Peter's blush was the cause of her smile or the fact that she'd see her hero. It wasn't really because she wanted to fangirl, or whatever, actually, she wanted to truly ask him a favor, and ask him to join her in her investigation. It was a win-win situation either way.

Peter started to lead the way over to the so-called building, (one which he had yet to decide which would be the one), he was just actually making time to pump up and stop being nervous, Peter had to admit to himself that he felt really anxious and nervous around the Stark girl. There were various reasons as to why he was always nervous around her, but her smile made him smile, and the fact that she was so keen on finding Spider-Man made him even more nervous. However, he knew he would be able to get rid of all those anxiousness once he'd eventually get into the suit. It gave him the kind of strength he was craving for right now.

"So, you?" he glanced over at Angela who happened to be blushing just as hard as him but had a big smile on her face, but as he pronounced the words her smiled faded away and her eyes turned round as she watched him. "What are you gonna wear?"

" _Oh,"_ Angela chuckled as she nodded. "I, well, don't know, I'll probably go buy a costume or maybe see if I find anything at the facility."

"You should wear something avenger-y type," he suggested as he looked up at the buildings, they hadn't just arrived just yet to his favorite ones.

"Nah, would be too lame and too predictable if we're honest," she answered. "So, where does the arachnid guy like to hang out?"

"Oh, right... Eh, there?" He pointed at one building, a tall one, and she looked over at a tall building, a pretty one, and she guessed the spider hero probably liked it because of the view.

"Now, how do we get up there?" she asked him, and so they walked over to the building. Peter hadn't thought about that, how was he gonna get her up there? They both stopped in front of the building and looked up at it, it was a tall building, one in which you could only get to the top if you either had spider powers or could get into it, and use the elevator. Angela walked over to the door and saw the interphone, she smirked as she pressed the doorbell 1-a, no answer. Peter's eyes widened but he laughed at it. And so they started pressing until someone finally answered.

"Hello?" a masculine voice called, Peter froze not knowing what the hell was Angela's plan.

"Hello!"Angela chirped happily. "You ordered a pizza?" she gave it a shot.

"No," the voice answered as Peter was covering his mouth trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, you did, well, at least... Or someone else ordered it for you, at least, uh," Angela watched Peter as he shook his head unsure of what she was trying to do. "Eh, Jessica... sent this to you, with an 'I'm sorry' note," Angela shook her head shrugging, as they both waited for an answer.

"I don't know any..."The voice stopped. "So what you're saying is that the pizza is already paid."

"Yes, sir," Angela answered as a beep was heard, and the door was unlocked.

"Come in," he called as both Peter and Angela widened in surprised and rushed into the building laughing.

"That was lucky," Peter said. "What were you going to say if he hadn't answered that?"

"I would have apologized and claimed I had the address wrong," Angela laughed. "I don't know, now... let's get explore a bit!"

And so they climbed up the stairs, laughing and playing, and so Peter came up with a game, knocking on doors and running the heck away before they could see them, and so did they play, laughing and having fun. It wasn't until they got to the 9th floor, a guy was by the door waiting, 9-b. Peter and Angela glanced at each other, knowing exactly who was the guy, the pizza guy. Both Peter and Angela cleared their throats and tried to play it cool. They were waiting by the stairs.

"What are we gonna do?" Peter asked Angela, who was now bitting her lip.

"Okay, we need to make him not look at us, because he will obviously know we don't live here," she answered.

"You don't say, Sherlock," Peter mocked her, causing Angela to shove him playfully.

"Okay, let's... I know for a fact that people tend to turn around and ignore public display of affection," Angela bit her lip, Peter's blood rushing through his face and making him red.

"Wait, no, are you saying-"

"Just two teenagers hugging each other and saying stupid stuff," she calmed him. "No, Parker, we're not gonna kiss, it's not your lucky day."

"I didn't want a kiss," he defended himself but sighed as he awkwardly placed an arm around her, she stiffened but nodded, as she hid her face and as they walked past the guy. He, as Angela expected him to, turned his head around awkwardly, and ignored them as they made their way to the 10th floor.

They both, Peter and Angela, burst out laughing, not believing how easily things had gone so far. In the past, what? ten minutes, Angela had had so much fun.

"So, you didn't want a kiss, huh?" she smirked teasing him, Peter turning red. "Am I that ugly?

"I-No, you're actually really pretty, but you said you weren't offering a, and I mean, like we just met, ask me out first," he teased back with another smirk, causing Angela to laugh and get nervous. "You wished."

They were on the rooftop, and they were both sitting down nibbling down on their gummy bears, Peter opened another Milka bar as he glanced over at Angela. who was looking away as if expecting something?

 _Shit_ , Peter thought, Angela was expecting her hero, she was waiting for Spider-Man. Peter bit his lip and glanced at his phone.

"Shoot, eh, Angela, I'm really really sorry but I've got to go, May wants me there and I should probably, but hey, I'll... I'll see you later, right? I had a lot of fun, and um, thanks for the candy and," Peter's words were running and he was super anxious, Angela just smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll just wait for another 5 minutes, see if he shows up and yeah, if not, I'll see you later, thanks for coming with me and here," she threw him another bag of gummy bears. "Enjoy them."

Peter smiled and ruffled her hair as he got back into the building. He ran quickly and even jumped off a few steps, he rushed out and went to the alley behind the building, and suited up. He climbed up quickly, but then stayed mid climbing, knowing it would be kind of suspicious. He didn't know why but he needed to know why Angela wanted so bad to see Spider-Man. Was he actually using the suit to impress a girl?

He waited for about 2 minutes before quickly getting up, Angela was just standing up picking up her stuff.

He cleared her throat. "Hmh, er, hey, may I help you?" Peter asked, making his voice deeper than usual so Angela wouldn't suspect anything. Angela jumped back as she looked at him. She was in front of her hero, and she didn't know what the hell to do.

"Wha-what...Hi," she smiled over as she stood up. "Hi."

"Hey," he greeted as he walked over and looked at all the candy, Angela suddenly felt super embarrassed, though Peter just wanted another gummy bear. "So, Miss Stark," Spider-Man started. "It's a pleasure to see you at uh, my favorite building here, but um."

"Sorry, I just came over to uh, thank you for Monday and to see if you were okay, you seemed really hurt and my dad didn't let me see you, but um, I-I I had to talk to you," she was starstruck.

Spider-Man leaned against a post and chuckled slightly as he walked over to her. "Oh, right, hey, it's okay."

"No, I was really worried, and um, I think it was all my fault, and just thanks."

Peter smiled and he tilted his head watching her, realizing something, No one had ever asked him if he was okay, not even Ned had asked him on Tuesday. Angela watched as he was quiet.

"Oh god, sorry, I didn't-"

"No!" Spider-Man answered quickly. "Sorry, it's just... No one ever worries about the hero."

"I, well, I do, my dad's one... So," she nodded. "I do worry."

"Which reminds me," he walked over to her and offered her a hand. "I'm afraid we haven't officially met."

Angela stopped and glanced at him: those words sounded familiar. "Angela María Stark," she shook his hand with a grin.

"Spider-Man," he chuckled, and watched her.

"So, um, I... wanted to ask you a favor," she took out some papers out of her backpack. Spider-Man just watched her carefully. "Look, I've been investigating, and you probably noticed it was... well, those weren't normal people, and I mean, I don't know if noticed but they seemed like..."

"Like if you were in a video game of sorts, yeah, they seemed controlled, and they're weaponry..."

"Yeah, the Spiders, yeah, well, I've been working on my father's lab, don't tell him," she started as Peter chuckled slightly. "And well, I've been finding out stuff, I don't know if you know, but they stole some formulas from Oscorp, and then there has been some spider related issues with OSCORP."

 _Tell me about it,_ Peter thought,

"Yeah," Spider-Man took the papers and the investigation. "Look, I think it has... Look, don't tell my dad, but they actually came for me."

"But when-"

"Yeah, I managed that, look, they came for me... What I'm not sure is about the A...S... being about me, I don't know, they didn't seem human."

"How did you even manage-?"Spider-Man was confused.

"I'm not sure, look... I don't know, maybe you could investigate, or something?" She asked him, to which Spider-Man nodded. "Look, I know it might sound...But, these guys, mutants, and everything, with my investigation I don't know why OSCORP led to my mother's name, somehow they're related and I want to know why... and it made me anxious, because well..."

Peter watched her carefully, she hadn't talked about her mother at all so this was quite the news.

"I'll do it, I'll check it up, and okay, we can see each other here on Monday, I'll try doing it this weekend okay?" Spider-Man assured her, Peter smiled but he knew she wasn't able to see it.

"Thanks," she watched him, he sounded so familiar.

"Yeah, anything for Tony's daughter," he assured her.

"Yeah, um... I'll, thanks, it's just something, and um, well, thanks, and it's great you're better," she smiled. "I should probably go, and... Oh, almost forgot, there's a party tonight and you're totally invited, I know it sounds silly, and why would Spider-Man go to a party... But, okay, I know it's..."

"Hey, I'm 15 I like to party, but yeah, a friend of mine, Parker, told me about it, beforeI'll see if I can go, now I need to save up the city," He sent her the finger guns and just flipped away leaving her watching him with a grin.

* * *

Tony Stark was in his lab, about an hour later when his daughter walked in, he was too focused on his computer to bother to turn around.

"Hey dad," she walked over and he finally looked up.

"Hey," Now he was feeling guilty, he had ignored his daughter this whole week, he didn't know what for if he were honest with himself, but he knew that somehow Angela had managed to do something that Monday, he suspected Angela had planned that just to meet her hero but had it been worth it? It hadn't. He wanted to know what the hell had happened on her first week of school, and just because he was scared and too busy investigating who the hell were those guys trying to come for her. It hadn't been worth it. He opened up an arm and she walked over to him.

"Why have you ignored me this whole week?" she asked him and he looked down.

"I've been busy and I've been trying to investigate stuff," he shrugged. "Sorry, love, I have tons of work. But how was your week?"

"Tiring, it was good, I like it, but tiring, I also trained with Natasha... I... um, I have friends," she smiled as she sat across him. "It's fun."

"Friends, may I have names?"

"Peter Parker, Ned Leeds... and Well, Michelle Jones, and uh, don't know if he's a friend, he's uh, Flash."

"Peter Parker, you said?" Tony looked up interested.

"Yeah, he said he works for you or something," she shrugged as she took out another pack of gummy bears.

"He does," Tony answered nervously, he didn't want any questions following that one. "So, tell me, why have you been sneaking to my lab to investigate stuff?"

Angela went blank. "Oh, it was for homework, I needed some chemicals and... Yeah," she turned around, just like her father, she didn't want any other questions following that one. "Hey, um, there's a party tonight, a costume party, I wanted permission to go, and maybe if I can go, maybe can I go and buy a costume, or hey! Maybe I could use an iron-man suit!" She joked causing Tony to laugh.

"Oh, sure, then you can drive my car and be an Avenger," he laughed. "Yeah, you can go to the party, but... Er, nope you can't take anything from that room, so...just, let's go shopping shall we?"


	14. Chapter 14-Sneaking Out

_**a/n: I'm really sorry it took me so long to update but I had writer's block and soooo many exams and projects due, but oh well, had to be in college, right? Anyway, please enjoy the chapter and please review!**_

* * *

"I'll just go and... do some homework before everything," Angela walked out of her father's laboratory and decided she'd make her way to his suit room. He didn't have as many as he used to before. Angela for some reason had to see her father's suit, not that she'd wear one to the party, but right now she needed to see them, she had a weird feeling about it. She had been here for a week and she hadn't actually explored that place in the Avenger's facility, which reminded her she had yet to explore the whole place and find every desirable amenity that could maybe help her in her future plans.

When she got to the room, she stared at the door for about 2 minutes before actually walking in, she had never done that. She remembered when Tony lived back in Los Ángeles, in Beverly Hills and how she lived just 10 minutes away from him. Back there his suit room had about 30 suits and were all clean and perfectly labeled. She remembered how she used to walk around them every time she visited him: she smiled, the room maybe wasn't as big and there weren't as many suits as before, but it sure was amazing seeing the iron suits, and now she wasn't just visiting, she lived with her father. There was a table in the middle and there were different sketches of a new suit, she read the equations and knew her father was planning a new suit, or probably changing something about his old ones. She saw the sketching and saw how the figure itself was different, it wasn't a normal suit, it had slight variations, not as equipped as the others, and with more defense features than actual weapons or attack features. Angela took a picture of said sketches and looked around the room.

"Hey, FRIDAY?" She called out as she stood in front of her dad's favorite suit and she saw her reflection staring back at her.

"Yes, Miss Angela?" FRIDAY answered.

"Is there any possibility we have the designs for the Spider-Man suit?" She asked as she walked around stepping to a black door.

"Yes, I'll print them for you," FRIDAY answered as Angela smirked as they were being printed, she walked over picking them up, reading them through.

"Hey, what's behind that black door?" she asked as she kept reading, biting her lip realizing it was way more complicated than she had thought.

"The Iron-Spider suit."

"Ah, okay, the Iron-THE IRON WHAT?" Angela let go of the papers, leaving them fly their way to the floor. "Can I... see it?"

"I'm afraid you need a passcode."

"Eh, is it...7...17...2?" Angela tried guessing, giving her birthdate.

"No."

"Dammit," Angela cursed. "Anyway, eh, thanks, FRIDAY, please erase from your system what I did here." Angela had to see that suit, as soon as possible. Her mind was going places and she knew that her plans were probably going to get her in huge trouble, but she wanted to follow a path, a path that was taken by both her parents and one she was so willing to risk and take. Angela rushed out of the room, trying to get the exact information she'd have to reach. She wanted to make a suit of her own. She went to her room, saved up her new information and opened her 'investigation binder', she had pictures, reports, newspapers, everything. She hadn't told anyone about it, but she, Angela Stark, was planning to use her skills, or what she called them now, superpowers and fight crimes. Yes, she knew they weren't as amazing or anything, and yes, she was aware that they were not fully trained but it was more like a long-term plan rather than an 'I'll do it tomorrow morning' plan, however, she wanted to do it right. The most important thing right now was starting to get her own suit.

She sat down scrolling through her information, all the connections, all the newspapers... She had made conclusions on just 6 things:

1\. Her mother was probably a mutant of sorts.

2\. OSCORP had been robbed.

3\. Her mother probably was in a sort of vengeance, edgy, chaotic good 'superhero' gang. The New Warriors.

4\. OSCORP was related and accused of the disappearance of 'The Hummingbird'.

5\. Her mother probably was the Hummingbird.

6\. Her mother was still alive.

All of them were wild thoughts and she was only certain of the second statement. But, right now wasn't the time, she had to go to a party and she needed a costume. She kept looking at the pictures, and she saw the picture she had of the Hummingbird, a green clothed with cape woman; maybe she was out of her mind for thinking that woman was her mother, but it was her only hope right now. Not that she still wanted a normal family with her mother father and her, she loved Pepper, and she now loved the life she was beginning to live; but was it too wrong to wish her mother was still alive? She could dream. Angela closed the binder and closed her eyes, breathing heavily when her door was knocked. Tony.

She turned around to him, who was watching her carefully, and Angela suddenly felt uneasy, had he seen her binder? Had he been able to see all the information she had so carefully gathered and kept?

Even if he had, Angela had to fool him into thinking it was not relevant. However, if he had seen it, it was her opportunity to take advantage and maybe even question him.

Tony had his hands dug into his pockets and watched her with consciousness, he watched as Angela quietly placed back her binder into her backpack and jumped off of her bed, giving him a rather awkward smile.

"So, you gonna tell me why you ignored me this whole week?" She asked him, causing him to turn around and gesture her to follow him. She skipped her way over, while Tony was biting his inner cheeks, he was not yet to tell her. "...Or, you can do that, k."

Tony frowned and shrugged. "I'm the adult here, am I not?"

"Are you, though?" Angela smirked, teasing her father as she nudged him; causing Tony to chuckle slightly as they made their way through the halls. It was quite an interesting place.

Tony wasn't going to tell her the reason why he decided to ignore her, because there was actually no reason at all, no real reason at the minimum. He was going through difficult times, and he was certain his daughter had been sneaking to his lab, but that little shit was really smart and had made sure to erase every detail that could lead to an explanation as to why she was there. There was no trace of what she was doing in there, and he knew that she had just been in his suit room, she had seen her walking out, so as any worried parent, of course, he walked in to see again, any trace of it. Then, a light stroke him, he could easily ask FRIDAY. Yet, he had asked FRIDAY in his lab, and she had no answer. Was his daughter being weird and just sitting in there, looking around? No. It was Angela, the girl that was always looking for trouble. She once tried using his suit back in 2012, after the whole Avengers incident. Good thing is, back then, she wasn't as smart and had barely information about equations and how stuff worked, but she had figured out how to make the suit fly over to her. Tony had made a mental note to never let her near the suits again, note which was completely forgotten until today. Maybe, just maybe, Angela was just looking at them, she was older after all, right? Maybe, just maybe she was just admiring them. Ha, as if, he knew his daughter. That stubborn little adorable shit wasn't just looking at them, she probably was planning something. What was her rush then? On closing her binder? It was only homework, right?

If it was for Tony, he didn't care if she was planning to steal one of his suits, or whatever. If he were honest, he didn't care about anything at all but her safety, and that was it. He didn't want to risk her in any way.

They bumped into Pepper, who came with a lot of papers that apparently Tony had to take care of, but Tony just shrugged her off, claiming it was way more important spending time with her daughter. Pepper frowned but then let them leave, watching as Angela begged from behind Tony mouthing 'party'. Pepper understood, but still was feeling uneasy.

They got into the car, and Tony looked at her, while she was texting. Angela had kept on texting Harry Osborn the whole week, and was inviting him to the party. Was she allowed to do that? She was doing it, after all. Angela knew that Harry could be the first touch point and the most important one for her to gather information from OSCORP. And though, she was partly using him, she had actually liked him quite well, he had been a good guy, after all.

"So... Tell me about your week," Tony glanced over as he was driving.

"Well, my classes were good, not as advanced as they were before, but it's good," Angela answered. "I like my friends, they're cool."

"Right," Tony nodded. "And... okay, I think we haven't talked about Monday."

"I was fine, Spider-Man saved me," she answered quickly.

"Which is why I wanted to talk about it," Tony scowled. "You didn't plan it, did you?"

"Plan it?" Angela burst out into laughter. "Sure, dad, I was planning to get attacked just to meet my favorite superhero."

"So, did you?" Tony asked. "I'm not stupid, my angel, I know you and this is exactly the stuff you're known to do."

"Oh, really, like when?"

"A week ago," he snapped. "You see, Angela, I know you, and after all, you're my daughter and I know what I do for things, and I'm sure you do that kind of stuff as well, but guess what, if I screw things up, I don't expect you to fuck them up as well."

"Gee, are you good with children," she muttered, as she chuckled. "Please, last week, okay, I do admit it, I wasn't in trouble, but on Monday, that was truly real, I was actually really scared."

Tony remained quiet.

"Look, dad, I may be your daughter, but I know my boundaries, the ones you don't have, by the way," she continued as she turned the radio on. "Which, reminds me, what is it with you and young people?"

Tony's eyes widened as he turned to her confused.

"Yeah, so apparently Spider-Man is 15? Just like me? And then, what about that kid a few years ago, eh, Harley, was he?" Angela laughed. "Seems like the universe hates you, sending the great Tony Stark to take care of poor innocent children," she smirked.

"How do you know Spider-Man is 15? Did-" Tony stopped, knowing that he could turn himself over if he continued the sentence.

Shit, Angela thought.

"Oh, er, I bumped into him today..." Angela whispered, hoping her father hadn't listened to her.

"What?"

"Literally bumped into him, dad, don't worry, out of a 7/11, no big deal, I wasn't in trouble."

"And how did you know he was 15?" Tony frowned.

"I invited him to the party tonight, and then apologized because I thought he probably didn't want to go because... Well, we're young, and he said: 'hey, I like to party, I'm 15', and then left," she shrugged. "So, you're risking a 15 yeard old, huh?"

"I'm not-"

"So, if he's a superhero, can I be one too?" She joked.

"No."

"But you are one, and my-"Angela stopped, and Tony's eyes locked with hers. "And my friend, Natasha Romanoff is one, too, and my housemates are superheroes too."

"I think this conversation might be over now," Tony shook his head. "Now, okay, I'm hungry, did you eat anything?"

"Milka bars and gummy bears count?" Angela chuckled as Tony rolled his eyes.

"I give you money for food and you buy candies?" He asked her, half amused.

"Food is defined by any substance that can be eaten to sustain life, candies are eaten, ergo candies are food, ergo I'm using my money wisely," she smirked as Tony raised a brow.

"You're wrong... It's any nourishing substance," he corrected her. "Eh, whatever, want some burgers?"

And so they went for sushi, they arrived and Angela started to talk about more in-depth school work, she talked about her teachers and how she didn't like Jessica Flinch, and how her friends were truly like her, and how she thought they could grow into a bigger friendship, and then about how excited she was for the party. The talk went from her teachers to her classmates and how she had joined the school newspaper along with Peter Parker. Tony talked about how the news hadn't left him alone, and how he had been busy along with Pepper answering their stupid questions, and how they all wanted to talk with her, she was the new celebrity. They talked about how Angela needed to be careful with her public image, and how he was thinking she needed to have an image consultant, thing which Angela denied completely. She wanted to be who she was without no one telling her what to do. Tony nodded but then assured her she needed to carefully plan her life.

"You never plan yours," she accused him.

"And that's the reason of why I'm in charge of two teenagers," Tony raised his soda with a smirk as Angela mocked him. "But, no, Pepper said you should start something with science, or discover something, whatever."

"Oh, sure! I was just planning to solve the nature of dark matter this Tuesday after lunch," She answered with sarcasm stirring in every word.

"Sure, but, you should start your... I don't know, what if we start something?"

"Like what? Oh, I know, let me become a superhero!"

"Weren't we over- Okay, no, eh, hey what are you planning to dress up as?" he asked.

"A sexy nurse," she joked, causing Tony to choke on his food. "I'm kidding, Anthony, no, probably... Wednesday Addams?"

* * *

"So you're telling me she asked you for a personal investigation?" Ned asked Peter, Peter was walking on the ceiling.

"Yes, but... She said something about her mother, do we know who her mother is?" Peter asked as he shoved a gummy bear from the remaining ones he had bought with Angela.

"Nope, we don't," Ned answered. "We could look it up."

"Right, so what are you gonna dress like?"

"Er, I was thinking about my Chewbacca costume, but... I don't want Flash bothering us al night, but I think I'll be Rick from Rick and Morty, I'll put on a lab coat, you?"

"Eh, I don't know, probably I'll just write on a shirt 'Life', and I'll buy some lemons," Peter shrugged. "Or... Okay, should we call her and go the 3 of us somehow-?"

"What? As in friend costumes?" Ned asked confused. "Or in a couple based costume?" Ned teased.

"NED! No, God, no, I... Look, I like her but not in that way, and besides, dude, she probably doesn't like me, and no, I don't-"

"She's got a crush on Spider-Man and I'm pretty sure she likes you too," Ned was smirking from his bed, laughing uncontrollably.

"She does not," Peter frowned. "But, dude, okay, no, I... maybe, okay, I don't know."

"So, what happened before?" Ned asked

"Hm?" Peter jumped back and looked through his closet, taking out a white shirt and a sharpie.

"Yeah, when you guys were left alone."

"Oh, you know just usual, candy buying and then playing, and well."

"And there goes Pete, now crushing on Iron Man's daughter," Ned laughed. "Well, Pete, you better start getting ready so she falls for you, and then get your spider suit because that'll get her."

And Ned hung up.

* * *

Music and lights were coming out of the big Thompson residence, teenagers out of it, dressed up. A guy dressed up as Pennywise holding a girl's hand while she was wearing a yellow raincoat and a red balloon stopped at the Audi parked in front of the house, Tony Stark was in there, and he was talking to the Wednesday Addams sitting beside her.

Some other teenagers gathered near the Audi and started to take some pictures and talk and gush about them, everyone was excited about seeing Tony Stark. Because, of course, the younger Stark was old news, so last week.

"And, I'll be around here, so I can, you know, be here if you need anything, so yeah, have fun, not so much fun, no drinking, you're young, or if you do, well, at least-"

"Not gonna drink, Anthony."

"Well, then, dance, get away from guys, and don't get in trouble," He finished as he smiled. "Now, go have fun."

"Will do, Anthony," she smirked and kissed her father's cheek as she got out. A guy walked over, dressed as Frankenstein.

"Hello, miss Addams," he smiled at her, it was Shawn. Tony popped his head out of the car giving him a threatening look before driving away. Angela smiled as she looked over at the tall guy, he could pull off that whole Frankenstein vibe, he was tall and had a big head. Yeah, it was something. Other teenagers were arriving at the party, all kinds of costumes, a guy was dressed up as ketchup, a girl dressed up as Belle from Beauty and the Beast passed them buy, as another Belle, one with a shorter dress, was following behind them. Some other were dressed up from diverse characters from Game of Thrones, others fro StarWars, other girls with the classical devil and some others were Minnie Mouse.

The house was decorated everywhere, and as Angela made her way with Shawn as he was telling her how lovely she looked, she ignored the compliments as she was admiring the teenage world in magnificent splendor. She saw a few girls passing them, wearing short dresses and some ears. She was now kind of feeling left out. Everything changed, of course, the minute she walked into the house, Flash was a DJ and he was playing some music, he greeted the Stark girl with his mic as she looked up with a smile. The house was rather cozy, pretty, sophisticated, luxurious but not as fancy. It was just the perfect size for a big party.

"Hello, beautiful," Flash yelled through it kind of singing. "Hey everyone, babe Angela Stark is here!" He played some noises, as the people started to cheer up, and some other approached her. She smiled at them, and started to say hello to people from her classes, some freshmen were watching her, laughing half drunk. People were all dancing, eating pizza, and some others were more entertained making out. She passed her sight across the room and saw how teenagers were invading the kitchen, red cups were all over the place. Some kids had some cards and were passing it out with their mouths, some other were playing Never Have I ever, some others were just playing beer pong.

Yeah, pretty much, a lot of people were drunk, a thing which alarmed Angela for a second before.

"Hey, sweetheart, come over, this party is for you," Flash called as he left some music play on and walked over to her, he was wearing a rather funny pink dress, and was holding some Eggo waffles. Oh, Stranger Things, huh, Angela thought. She was just amazed by how Flash's hairy legs were showing and he wasn't even half embarrassed. He was proudly wearing it. "What've got here, huh? Wednesday Addams, I believe?"

"I'm not perky," Angela answered, with a pale and a not caring attitude, completely in character. Both Flash and Shawn laughed with her. "And you, you're Eleven, right?"

"Yes! Glad you got it, people keep saying I just wanted an excuse to wear a dress," Flash commented. "It's actually quite comfortable!"

"I bet," Angela chuckled as she looked away searching for people. "So, is Parker here?" She asked, trying not to sound as caring as she actually was.

"Parker, huh?" Shawn asked her, wrinkling his nose. "What's so interesting about him?"

Just everything, Angela thought but just gave them a smile as her response. "He's a friend."

"I mean, not that there's anything wrong with him," Shawn answered leaning against the wall. "But, there are way more interesting people, rather than a technological nerd."

"Well, my dad's a technological nerd and he happens to be a superhero and a millionaire, I wouldn't see anything wrong with that," Angela snapped, as Flash's eyes widened.

"Yeah, being a nerd is fun," Flash answered with a smile. "I mean, I, for the matter, am in the Decathlon team."

"Right," Angela was still looking around. "Soooo... where's the pizza?"

"OH! I didn't offer you anything, right! So, here," Flash handed her over a pizza and a red cup. "Want some alcohol or-"

"Nah, maybe later," Angela answered as she grabbed the pizza and started to eat. She wanted to see Peter.

And she would, in just about seconds for Peter Parker was out with Ned, Ned with his lab coat and Peter was wearing a pair of glasses, had a scar on his forehead and actually could pull off his Harry Potter costume. Was he nervous? The thing was, he didn't quite know why. Peter turned around to see aunt May waving at them, and they were just starting now at the Thompson residence. Michelle walked over to them, she had a sign hanging from her neck that read: 'Nudist on strike'.

"'Sup, losers," She flipped them off, as Peter and Ned were both just blankly staring at the house, Peter seemed even paler than usual. "Did you just see a ghost or why the shitty face, Parker?"

Peter glanced over to Michelle and took a few seconds to chuckle dryly at her costume, before shaking his head. "Um, no, I-"

"Don't really care so don't bother, c'mon let's go in for food," they walked in, as the music filled their ears and as they made their way to a huge crowd who was drinking, laughing and talking. Peter's eyes were going all around the place as they stopped at Angela, who was just sitting down on a coach with Shawn Ford beside and talking really close to her. She was wearing a black dress and her hair braided, she was Wednesday Addams, and damn, did she look pretty. Peter suddenly felt stupid and he wished he had actually asked her what she would wear, maybe he could have come as Pugsley? Or maybe they could have come as Morticia and Gomez. Oh, well, there he was, and his Harry Potter cape was good, right?

Peter was uneasy as he watched Angela as he realized she was sitting with other people and they were playing spin the bottle, the usual party game to end up kissing whoever you want, was Angela trying to kiss Shawn Ford? It was, after all, somehow predictable, he was the handsome captain of the football team, and he had, according to some girls, the dreamiest smile, and dreamiest eyes. It was somehow meant to be, right? The two most popular people in school, they were just mean to be together, and for obvious reasons, Shawn would try to score with her.

"You should talk to her," Ned whispered to Peter with a smirk.

"Can't, she's with Shawn Ford," Peter answered as Ned turned over to look, Angela was laughing at something and Shawn had his arm now around her shoulders, Ned grimaced.

"She probably doesn't even like him," Ned shrugged.

"Please, Ned, he's the dreamiest guy at school, he's a senior and he's all attractive and let's not forget most popular guy at school," Peter laughed but shrugged. "Eh, whatever," Peter walked over to get a pizza and a drink.

"C'mon, she has a crush on Spidey right?"

"Yeah, but not on Peter," Peter chuckled as he took a bite. "And besides, not like I care, I don't have a crush on her."

"And I don't like Doritos," Ned glared at Peter. "Please, Peter, from the first time we saw her tour eyes lit up as the sky on the 4th of July, she's your type, she's pretty and unreachable," Ned stated causing Peter to stifle a laugh but hid it under a frown. "But, here's the thing, I'm sure she likes you, too."

"Who? Stark girl?" Michelle intruded. "Ah Yeah, definitely she's head over heels for you."

"She's not," Peter answered. "And I don't like her."

"Well, hope you don't because Shawn Ford is tryin' really hard to go down on her," Michelle pointed out as the three turned to see Angela laughing with Shawn, nothing to worry about, but a chemistry could be seen flowering. "And apparently Flash isn't taking it well."

Flash was sitting facing them with a frown on his look and his jaw clenched way too hard it could cut steel.

"We should walk over," Ned offered Peter and they walked over Uncanny.

Angela, despite showing the contrary, was actually quite bored but kept laughing at Shawn's stupid jokes and lame attempts to flirt with her, she wasn't buying it. Though, she had to admit to herself that Shawn was way better than Flash for multiple reasons, the first one: He wasn't as annoying, and Shawn was oblivious to Angela's rather uninterested face, and Flash wasn't, Flash was that kind of guy who kept on bothering her to 'flash him a smile', so at least Shawn wasn't like that.

It's not like she didn't like him, but she was actually not buying anything, but somehow he reminded her of someone else, somehow the way he spoke and some wording he used was familiar to her.

"I really like to party," Shawn commented. "I'm young, right?"

"Right you are," she grinned and looked around, finally her eyes landing on a guy who was wearing a black cape, was that Peter? She stared at him, it definitely was Peter, he was standing next to Michelle and Ned, whose costumes were actually quite original. Angela bit her lip, but it was her turn to spin the bottle, luckily enough she hadn't been chosen yet, but she was not going to now.

"Wait, uh, I'll be right back, Shawn can go!" She smiled as she hopped off of the couch, with everyone watching her as she walked over to Peter.

"Yo, Peter Potter," she poked him as Peter turned around, and stared at her in confusion. "Hi."

"Hi," Peter answered. "Oh, you spoke with… I mean, how did-um, I mean, did you get to talk to-?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah I did," she smiled. "Hey, nice costumes," Angela turned to see them carefully. "A nudist on strike, Harry Potter, and Rick?"

"Yeah," Ned grinned. "Wednesday Addams or are you just dressed as if somebody was going to die?"

"Wait," she smirked. "Yeah, Wednesday Addams at your service."

Michelle grabbed a box of pizza and started eating it by herself.

"So, let's go have fun," she smiled.

"Thought you already were," said Peter. "With Shawn Ford over there."

"Oh, well, not really, I'm not really into that game."

"Kissing someone randomly?" Ned teased.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm not gonna kiss anyone in there, if I were to kiss someone it'd be," And Angela stayed quiet. "It'd be someone whom I liked... Anyway, this is definitely not how I pictured a Halloween party would be."

"Why? Not having fun?" Michelle asked her. "There's free food, what's wrong with that?"

"Oh, nothing, really, it's fun, quite fun," Angela nodded. "It's just different."

"Hm, we could join those guys," Peter suggested as she saw some people playing beer pong. "Or not, or them," He pointed at some guys who were playing truth or dare.

"Eh, sounds fun," she nodded, just as Shawn walked over.

"You left me there," he pouted to Angela. "Hey Parker, Leeds And... Smith?"

"Not even close," Michelle shrugged.

"We were about to go play truth or dare," Angela commented, not really open for an invitation.

"That's a pity, I wanted to dance with you," Shawn gave her a huge smile, to which Angela just answered with a blink. Angela thanked him but then just shrugged him off with a smile and walked over to the place where people were playing truth or dare, Ned, Peter and Michelle followed. They sat beside each other as the guys welcomed them into the group. Shawn then sat beside Angela, causing her to internally roll her eyes.

"Heeeey, Miss Stark," A guy named Henry from her biology class greeted her with a smirk. "You up to play?"

"I wouldn't have come here otherwise," she answered with a shrug, she was sometimes really like her father. So they started to spin another bottle, thing which was clearly bothering Shawn as he was saying that the other 'spin the bottle' game was way more fun, and to which Angela just shrugged. Angela turned to Peter, who was on her right and she rolled her eyes at him, gesturing to the senior beside her. Peter chuckled slightly as he felt relieved that Angela wasn't into him.

After a few spins, and not one of them arriving on Angela Peter or Ned, but on Michelle, and after she completed her dare to go over to a girl and just ask her about what deodorant she used (something quite childish and unoriginal if you asked Angela), Angela got bored again, so she decided she'd explore Shawn Ford's mine, for he was kind of mysterious and she just wanted to know why the heck he seemed so familiar.

Angela wasn't able to explore him, there were too many noises for her to focus and she believed that she had confused her grape juice with someone else's red cup because it tasted funny. She left her cup behind and kept watching the bottle, and as it stopped to spin, Angela realized her fate was gonna be broken, it pointed directly at her.

"Well, well," Kimmy Rogers, a girl from her French class, smirked. "Well, Wonder Stark girl, truth or dare?"

Angela hesitated, but she went for the fun part. "Dare," she answered simply.

"Well, get into that room, and you'll get your 7 minutes in heaven with whoever in here you want to," Kimmy grinned as she pointed at the room in the corner.

7 minutes in heaven? What was that? Angela looked around at the group that was playing, and Shawn was already standing up.

"What are you doing, Ford?" She asked him as he looked at her with a smug smirk.

"Please,you're gonna pick me," He said convinced.

"Eh, no, actually," Angela bit her lip, as she looked at her right. "I choose Peter."

A few gasps followed her words as some whispers were causing commotion around, Ned's eyes widened as Michelle stopped biting her pizza.

"Wait, what?" Shawn asked as Angela stood up with a smile, taking Peter's hand and making him stand up.

"Yeah!" She smiled as Peter was just as confused as the other people in the room, Shawn's kind face suddenly turned into a frown but nodded, agreeing as she watched Angela drag Peter over to the room, Kimmy following them after and closing the door, locking it.

"Well, your 7 minutes start now!" Kimmy called from outside, as Angela and Peter looked around the room. It was probably a guest room, with a bed and a mirror, quite a fancy one.

"Well, now what're we supposed to do in here?" Angela asked Peter who was staring at her in shock as she took out her phone and googled it. "Oh," she laughed "Now I get why they were shocked," she sat on the bed and then glanced at Peter. "It's okay, we don't have to kiss or make out," she smiled as she watched Peter's red cheek come back to normality. "But hey, now people are going to think Tony Stark's daughter wanted to make out with you, that'll bring other girl's attention to you, so you're welcome."

"I thought you knew what it was and thought you were gonna chose Shawn," Peter admitted as he sat beside her. "Thought you were into him."

"Into a guy who's only talking about football?" Angela chuckled. "Please, Peter, I'm more into the intellectual guys, sports... have never been my best."

"Right," Peter chuckled. "So, um, well, what do you wanna do?"

"Let's kiss."Peter's eyes widened as Angela laughed and shook her head. "Kidding... Let's do even something more fun, let's... sneak out and go for a walk!"

"Wait, what?" Peter chuckled nervously.

"Let's sneak out," She smiled as she ran over to the window and opened it. "Please, it's gonna shock everyone!"

She was right, so Peter followed her up as they jumped out of the window, there was barely any problem because they were on the first floor. They ran away from the house and laughed uncontrollably.

"See?" She chuckled. "In about 5 minutes they're gonna walk in and be shocked."

Peter laughed and looked around at the deserted street. "Let's go trick or treating," he suggested.

"Trick or treating?" She asked confused. "Really?"

"Why not?" He asked.

"We're old?" She answered but then gave up. And so they did, they started to walk around trying to " _trick or treat"_ , and then repeated the game they had previously played, ring the doorbell or knock the door then run away. Their laughs filled each other's ears as they were just enjoying the moment, having even a better time than they were at the party. Somehow the world was suddenly them and just them, no problems were invading their lives, there was no emergency for Spider-Man, there were no worries for Angela, they were just them, Peter and Angela, and that was enough for them. Peter ignored Ned's calls and texted him he was just having fun, that he had nothing to worry about.

They were walking down the street after a dog started chasing them and as they were just too tired to keep on running away from houses, Angel suggested for them to sit on a random bench on the street and so they did. It was starting to get cold, and Peter was debating whether to give Angela his Harry Potter coat or not.

"Um, hey-" Peter looked over at her, as she was staring at her shoes. "Are you cold?"

"Hm? Oh, no, I'm fine, I'm kind of even sweating from all the running," she joked and looked up. "That was fun."

"Yeah," Peter laughed, as some cars were passing by. "I wonder what they're doing."

"Ugh, probably still trying to find out different ways to make out or whatever," she chuckled but stopped as she saw a black van stopping in front of them, the guy in front of them had yellow eyes. It was just a matter of seconds when people were already getting out of the car, and had the yellow eyes on, they shot Peter with a weapon that shocked him and left him on the ground for a few seconds

When Peter woke up, they were no longer there, and they had taken Angela.


	15. Chapter 15- Kidnap

**_a/n: BEFORE YOU START READING, PLEASE GO AND INVESTIGATE ABOUT HUMMINGBIRD, ANGELA'S ABILITIES ARE COMPLETELY BASED ON HERS. Anyway, enjoy this chapter, and I promise that the next one won't take me that long, probably next Sunday (I hope, can't promise anything) But, please do review! Thanks, happy reading :) _**

**_UPDATE: Wow, okay I received a lot of hate in my messages and lots of people are unfollowing the story, sorry! If you didn't like it please do tell my WHY you didn't like it... don't just send hate :(_**

* * *

" _Ladies and Gentlemen, you are about to see a story of murder, greed, corruption, violence, exploitation, adultery, and treachery - all those things we all hold near and dear to our hearts. Thank you,_ " A male voice quoted the exact first lines of Chicago the musical just as Angela opened her eyes. _What the hell?_ She thought. She was in a white room and tied up to a chair, or more like a lab. She blinked, yes it was a lab and the chair was blue and had her head tied up and her hands locked to the armrest. There was a mirror in front of her, she was still wearing her black clothes, but the pale face was definitely not because of her Wednesday Addams makeup. She decided not to move but just move her eyes, everything hurt, and she saw how her left shoulder was bleeding, not bad... just a few drops as if someone had injected her, she felt tensed up. _Thunder clapped_. Angela blinked, she did not remember the night to be stormy. The disarray in her thoughts was messing her up, somehow she was hearing a lot of voices inside her head. She closed her eyes to focus, she needed to organize her thoughts and to get the hell out of her voices, she was feeling weird. A tube came out of her arm, they were injecting a serum?

"I know you're awake now, sweetheart," A female voice called up, but Angela did not open her eyes. _Concentrate, for God's sake Angela_. It was not working, what had they done to her? Everything seemed to get even more intense, her head hurt like hell. _This child won't help us with anything,_ the voices inside her head were saying. She was feeling her blood rushing through her whole body, and she was way too susceptible to the noises. _She's helpless._ Angela glanced at her left hand, her bracelet was still there. She needed to press the green emerald. He'd come for her, anyone. Angela reviewed her thoughts again, so she closed her eyes. The last thing she remembered was Peter being knocked out and then she had been knocked out. Blackout. That was it, but right now she felt her hands burning up, everything hurt. What the hell had they done to her? What the hell were they doing to her?

"Where am I?" She asked calmly with her eyes still closed.

"Hello, dear, A.S. at your service," the feminine voice talked once again. "Are you ready to see the story?"

"Did I get free tickets for Chicago?" Angela joked, not really knowing where the hell she had gotten this sudden confidence. "Or why do tell me, is this necessary?"

"You see, my dear, I know who you are," 'AS' called up.

"Oh, congratulations, you read, watched or listened to the news, thanks for being so considerate" Angela rolled her eyes, shifting her head and hands behind her back which were burning even more."Why do I owe you then, the pleasure to be here?"

"You see, I need you to know something, your father has something, I need, but your mother-"

"Really? Are you actually gonna pull a monologue here? That's a villain cliché and a really bad one, and being honest, really lame at least let me see you I know you're behind that mirror," Angela called up. "Please, okay, you did your best, you kidnapped me to get something from my father? That's so original."

Angela hadn't yet seen the woman in charge of her kidnapping, but she could sense, she could practically smell the anger from here. Angela smirked, and closed her eyes, she felt weird, whatever they had injected her probably wasn't going as they had planned, because for some strange reason, for the first time she could feel she could actually control everything. She felt how more liquid was running through the tube. She closed her eyes again, every single voice inside her head, though, was masculine. She was feeling insecure, but she knew that right now could be the exact moment to try and-Peter, she focused, Peter was scared and he was looking for her. Peter Parker. He'd help her.

No? Why did she know the exact location? Was Peter standing in front of a red house? Or was it blue? Wait, had the woman mentioned her mother?

She blacked out again.

* * *

Peter Parker had already suited up and was swinging through the suburbs as he was trying to communicate with Tony Stark, who was at a nearby bar. Tony answered the phone:

"MR. STARK, I'M SO SORRY-" Tony didn't even let him finish.

"What's up kid?"

"Angela, she's-"

"What, did she drink-"

"NO, MR. STARK SHE'SBEENKIDNAPPED" Peter blurted out and Tony hung up, he quickly searched for her, Tony felt the anxiety kicking in, he was panicking, where the hell was his daughter? She wasn't far, he sent the location as well to Peter as he was already waiting for his suit to arrive, but for God's sake he didn't even have the time, Tony ran out the bar he was in to hop into the Audi.

Karen received the information and planned Peter's trip over to Angela. _This is all my fault, this is all my fault._ She wasn't as far, she actually was there in Queens. Peter couldn't even concentrate, he had failed Tony Stark.

Tony wasn't having it, he was speeding up and calling Pepper, calling Happy, calling everyone in the facility. He wasn't on his six-five-they were five senses. He just knew his daughter was in trouble and he had to get there as soon as possible. He saw the location, what the hell? Hammer industries.

Peter realized at the same time that Tony did that she was in Hammer Industries.

* * *

Angela only blacked out for seconds because again, the noises were waking her up and her hands burning weren't bearable anymore.

 _Why the hell isn't she asleep? This won't work, Tony Stark doesn't even know she's here._

Angela heard the voices clearly inside her head, there were 3 people outside the laboratory, no, there were more but only three of them were conscious, or human at least. They were three men, why the hell wasn't there a woman in there? Whose voice had she heard? She looked up, there were speakers, so the mastermind wasn't there, Angela realized. Why the hell then, did she have to be kidnapped and plugged into the cabled.

The three people outside were desperate and didn't know what the hell to do with her, Angela realized that the only way to get her out of there was either trying to get Tony or do the things herself, but how?

Panic, yes? Maybe letting them feel panic? She focused, c'mon Angela, you've tried this before, it's just 3. _Panic_. The guys were panicking. But only causing them to run around more desperately. It had worked, but that wasn't the right emotion. Think, Angela, think. Her hands were burning up, they felt like fire.

Peter was near. How the hell did she know that? Spiders. Somehow the only thing that was coming up to her mind were spiders. Panic. Spiders. Spiders. Panic. Arachnophobia. Yes, cause the three men arachnophobia. Wait, what the hell? Peter was close. Peter was close. Why was he close? Had he been the one kidnapping her?

He had been near the first time AS had made her or his move, and he had been here this time. Was Peter the bad guy? No, what the hell. Angela couldn't focus, and now she heard the guys running around because of spiders.

Shit, really useful, Angela. Just amazing. Okay, more emotions. Happiness? Sadness? Anger? Pity? Bingo. Pity. Pity for her. She focused. Pity.

"Please, have mercy on me," she called up, knowing the three people behind the mirror were listening and were being manipulated. For God's sake, Angela, you can do this.

But if she was there... Why did she have to be there? Why had she quoted Chicago? Why exactly had she been kidnapped?

Fuck, she thought, it was a trap.

"Hey, um...Woman from the speakers," she called up. No answer. "you know, your plan is really stupid, kidnapping someone and then not being here, and then leaving it to these three idiots, no offense three idiots here, but I mean this is truly not well planned," Unless, that was the plan, just get her into that room. Angela focused, even more, _C'mon, guys, c'mon you have to pity me_. Two of them had left. _Pity me_. And the one left did pity her because in that moment, the door opened and a muscular big guy walked in.

 _Untie me, untie me, let me go_. His face was harsh, and his nose was big, his unibrow furrowed as he approached her and just stared at her. He untied her. _Leave_. Angela sat up, but she was feeling way too weak, somehow whatever that they had injected her was still working. The guy didn't leave. _Panic then_. The guy shrieked and took his head in his hands screaming.

Angela's hands burned, and she was feeling way too dizzy, she unplugged the tube from her arm and the liquid from the tube started to spill, she smelled it, it wasn't anything but anesthesia, she thought, probably sedatives. Why hadn't they worked?

She stood up. Peter was close. She glanced down at her bracelet. She pressed the green emerald. The sedatives hadn't exactly worked they way they had to work, but if Angela was honest, she was feeling great.

* * *

Both, Tony and Peter received an alert.

"Miss Angela Stark is in trouble," Karen said as Peter was already arriving at the old Hammer industries building. Peter realized there were two guys in the entrance big, and muscular. He looked at them, heck they had bright yellow eyes. Spider-Man landed beside them hiding behind some trees, as they both were guarding the door.

"Hey guys, remember me?" Peter whispered, no, what the hell, Peter? "Okay, Karen, I need attack mode."

"Sure thing," Karen answered, and Peter bit his lip. He jumped to the building and from behind them attacked them, webbing them to the floor.

"Sorry guys," Peter excused himself. "Now how the hell am I supposed to open this?" Peter was glued to the door.

"You can try to knock it down," Karen suggested. "Go all Washington monument all over again."

Peter, though, didn't realize the yellow-eyed freaks had already stood up. He turned his head and realized they were walking towards him.

"Karen, locate Angela, please," he ordered as he climbed up the building, leaving the yellow-eyed guys in there trying to climb up as well, failing miserably. "Dronie, please, go around and see if there are any more yellow-eyed guys." And the small drone spider left away flying.

"Miss Angela Stark is in the left room, in a laboratory," Karen provided the information. "I've located her and you should get on the 3rd floor, and we've located other 10 people in there, Karen gave Peter a wide shot of the 3rd floor as he was climbing up, and he realized it was full of them. Of course getting to Angela wasn't going to be easy. Peter jumped on the window crashing it completely, as everyone in the room turned to him Somehow they were like zombies.

In that exact moment, Tony Stark arrived as well in the Audi. He had only his 'cuff suit' and he just shot the first guys and shot the door, making it explode and making his entrance. His suit would arrive in just a few minutes, but he couldn't wait, so he called up Parker, who currently was busy on the third floor.

"Parker-"

"MR. STARK, I'M ALREADY HERE," He yelled as he punched the guys and as he was jumping back and forth from the floor to the ceiling to the walls, these guys were stronger than last time but Peter would waste no time trying to fight them personally, he rathered was avoiding them and webbing them to the floor, even if it were only for seconds because, damn were they strong. "ANGELA'S IN THE 3RD FLOOR, I'M HERE, SHIT, SORRY MR."

Karen hung up the phone for Peter, as he kept jumping around the room, webbing them. Tony realized he needed to get to the third floor, so he ran through the stairs, the whole building was dark, everything was turned off, hell, was it abandoned. No security, nothing. It was kind of even falling apart. Tony got to the third floor as he shot some of them, seeing Peter.

The Mark 42 suit arrived and it built up around Tony's body, he kept shooting at the specimen. Spider-Man and Iron Man both made their way through the bodies on the floor that Tony had gotten rid of. Tony wasn't going to keep shooting knowing his daughter could be the one he could shoot.

* * *

While Tony and Peter were facing the guys, Angela was facing problems of her own, realizing that her hands burned even stronger, and the guy on the floor was scaring her. She needed to get out of there, but she heard a lot of noise outside. She was not to walk out not knowing what the hell was happening. As the guy was there, still screaming and shivering, Angela was getting afraid of herself. She rand through the whole lab, getting everything, and as she expected, the tubes had an 'O'.

Two big guys ran into the room, one black-haired and the other one bald. Angela turned to them, scared, as they turned to see their third integrant on the floor screaming.

"What the hell?" The bald asked and pointed a gun at her, Angela raised her hands up in the air, but focused trying to make them panic as well, she failed. Now she was the one panicking.

"What the hell is wrong with him? What did you do to him?" He was still pointing his gun at her, as the black haired guy was trying to calm the one on the floor, Angela heard another explosion happening outside the lab. Suddenly Angela was going through her anxiety attack and not even the bracelet was helping her, the noises were surrounding her, the screaming, the explosions, their inside voices, she was dizzy, her hands burning...

Fire. Fire came out of her hands. And she could swear she was off the ground. The guy was surrounded by a green fire, and he just screamed. "What the fuck?" He tried to do something but Angela was screaming and the fire was getting out of hand. She was screaming and was on the air, she then fell to the floor, blacking out again.

Tony and Peter had flown and climbed into the lab, finding Angela furthest from the door, with the other three guys trying to get out of the fire, Spider-Man webbed them to the wall, Peter walked over to a sink and filled up a bucket to put out the fire, as Tony flew to Angela and held her tight. He investigated around the room and picked up some formulas and what he assumed had been on Angela.

Tony couldn't help it anymore and picked up both Angela and Spider-Man and flew the hell out of the building, getting them three on the Audi.

Tony was driving as Peter was in the back trying to wake up Angela, she was breathing and was not bleeding. Peter read the formulas as Tony was speeding up. "Okay, so this is probably sedatives so that's why she blacked out, but I don't see anything else wrong with her," Peter tried to assure Tony as he was driving. "I mean, I'm no doctor."

Tony knew better, he knew the fire had been something else, green fire. Peter took off his mask as he was trying to hold Angela who was still sleeping. Tony wanted to ask everything to Peter, how the heck had he let them kidnap her. He didn't even know who the hell had kidnapped her, but it had obviously something to do with the guys that had attacked her on Monday.

Angela opened her eyes for a second and saw Peter's face, whose lips moved to say something and she just fell back asleep, knowing that she was safe. Or was she?

* * *

Angela woke up again surrounded by a white light, she freaked out for a second before realizing she was in her room and that Tony was there, with his eyes covered on dark circles and as he approached her he hugged her, and Angela gulped hugging him back breathing quickly. Her head hurt like hell, but her hands weren't burning anymore.

 _Peter Parker is close, Peter is outside._ She freaked out, and looked around, she let her father go and just stared at her hands. Words weren't coming out of her mouth. _It's okay, dad_.

"No, it's not okay," Tony answered, wait, had the words come out? Angela blinked watching her father. "Why the hell didn't you call me right away? Who the fuck were they? How-"

 _Calm down._ And Tony's impulse went away as he sat calmly staring at her.

"Where's Peter?" She asked, ignoring completely her father.

"What?" Tony scowled. "Angela you got out-"

"They attacked him, too," she answered as she looked straight at the door. "Where is he? I know he's out there."

Tony blinked watching his daughter skeptically, and she glanced at him, she had woken up really fast, she had just been sleeping the whole way, and they had just arrived about 5 minutes before, they were just preparing the healing room for her and they decided to rest her in her room instead. She seemed fine.

"No, Angela-"

"I blacked out because I was sedated, that was it, I'm fine, nothing hurts," she assured him. "They did nothing to me, it was a trap, I was a distraction."

"What in the-"

"A woman's voice woke me up, she called herself 'A.S.', it was a trap, she wasn't there, the mastermind of all of this wasn't there. I bet they were trying to distract you or test you, apparently, you've got something she wants. There were just three people in there, or at least those were the ones I saw, those the big guys, who, I threw a... substance to, that caused him to scream and that caused the fire. They didn't hurt me, it was, again, a really stupid plan, I'm okay, I'm safe, now, where's Peter?"

"Friday, call Parker in here."

Peter Parker was drinking a glass of water in the kitchen trying to calm down, as Friday informed him that he was expected to be at Miss Stark's room, both Pepper and he were skeptical but ran to the room. They opened the door to find Angela sitting up completely fine, she looked over at Peter and was disappointed to see he was wearing normal clothes, a part of her had wished to see him wearing the Spider-Suit that she barely remembered from before, she wasn't sure if she had seen him wearing it, missing only the mask. Maybe it was just her imagination. Her heart raced as she stared at him.

"Did they hurt you? Did they get you to that place, too?" she asked him, she didn't know what had happened with him, and a part of her was suspicious he was all behind this, but if he was here it meant that Tony trusted him, and she did, too. He was her friend, after all.

"I-," Peter was confused, he thought Angela already knew about him being Spider-Man, he side glanced at Tony, asking for help, he wasn't good at lying.

Pepper interrupted hugging Angela, while Angela just hugged her back coldly, she was staring between all of them, she was refusing to talk about it right now if she were honest. All of her confidence had backed away. "I need to rest, I just wanted to see if you were okay," she answered as she watched how Parker wasn't going to answer any of her questions. "But, why are you here?" she asked.

"He was the one to call me," Tony answered, that was half the truth, after all. "And I picked him up."

"What time is it?" Angela answered. "Peter should go back to his place."

"It's about 1 am," Peter answered. "My aunt probably thinks I'm still at the party."

Angela nodded, Peter watched her carefully, she seemed confused, tired and seemed spaced out all at the same time, for obvious reasons Peter didn't expect any less from her. Yet, she didn't seem scared, or afraid, she rather sent a deep into thought vibe.

Tony watched her carefully. "Now, would you explain to me how all of this happened? Was it at the party?"

"No, Peter and I sneaked out and went for a walk, then they came on a, what was it? A black van? And then they dragged me into it, and yeah, but as I said, I think it was just a rehearsal, I think their plan was way too easy for me to escape, or way too easy for you to save me."

"You sneaked out-"

"Yeah, I know, bad decision, but sorry, when we walked out I never thought they'd find me," she answered.

Peter nodded. "How did they track you?" Peter asked.

"No clue," Angela answered and looked at Peter skeptically, he had been with her both times incidents with the yellow-eyed guys happened.

"Parker, Happy is waiting for you, he'll drive you home," Tony interrupted, he had to talk with his daughter. "Angela, you need to rest."

Peter left, and when he saw his phone he realized he had many calls from Ned, many as in 15 calls from Ned, 40 texts from Ned and for his surprise even one from Flash, but thank god, only 2 missed calls from May. He wasn't in the mood, he was in the car with Happy, who clearly was as confused as he was. Peter opened up the one message that Flash had sent him.

 ** _Parker, wtf man? where the hell r u guys?_**

Peter rolled his eyes at the text and then read up Ned's, which where just asking where the hell he was and that apparently Flash had threatened to beat up Parker on Monday for taking away 'his chick', and some other shit of that same realm. Peter texted back Ned, just saying that things had turned bad and that he'd call him later.

He called May and just assured her he was fine and that he was having fun and that he was already in his way back, and that a friend had given him a ride.

He was lying again to May, thing he wasn't proud of.

Back at the facility Tony Stark was still concerned for his daughter who was staring down, more concentrated on her thoughts. The whole kidnapping her wasn't really what was going through her mind, her abilities were. She was scared of herself. She was a monster.

"Angela why did you get out?" Tony asked again. "You're risking your life! You won't be back at school on Monday."

She didn't answer, she didn't want to, she was a monster. Angela reviewed her actions, she had made someone get in the floor to panic, she had let out fire out of her bare hands and she was sure she had levitated. The whole mind reading, telepath and empath issue was way behind her new discovered abilities. And she was not proud of them, she was far from any happy or positive emotion, she was scared she could hurt anyone.

"Angela," Pepper sat beside her. "How are you feeling?" She asked, knowing that Tony hadn't been able, or wasn't human enough to ask her about it yet.

"I'm... tired, but really, I'm fine," she lied-ish, she was fine, she really was, they hadn't hurt her, but she was afraid. "I'm just... perplexed and afraid of how they got to me."

Tony frowned as he sat beside her.

"Who were those guys?" She asked."who are them? Because their plans don't seem to be elaborate. They're actually quite... simple, as if they were just practicing."

"I don't know, but as long as we don't know who they are you're not going out," Tony Stark ordered. "For your safety."

"Is that the only way you solve things?" She asked crossing her arms. "Why not go and investigate who the hell they are?"

Tony realized he had just left the three people left in there, without investigating them, shutout even asking them who they were working for. Three of them were conscious humans. His thoughts had just been focused on saving Angela and that was it, nothing else mattered; and that was acting way too irational. Pepper scowled.

"You didn't get any information?" Pepper asked. "Did you even call the cops?"

Tony stayed quiet, as Pepper just threw her hands to the air defeated, not believing how Tony had acted.

"So you went alll lonesome ranger again?" She asked, letting out a defeated cough.

"I did not, underoos came," said Tony.

"Spider-Man was there?" Angela's eyes lit up just a bit.

"Yes, he was there but really? That's all you care about?" Tony couldn't just believe his daughter.

"I just wanted to know who else saved me," she shrugged. "But really, if they hadn't sedated me I would have gone fine."

"Oh, of course you were fine," Tony answered, venom and sarcasm spilling over every word. "Please Angela you had blacked out, I was right you're not ready to go out to this world yet."

"But I _can_ defend myself," Angela argued back.

"You can't, and then you shall stay here," Tony answered.

"You can't lock me up again, not now that I know the world, not now that I love the school! Maybe if you hadn't just ignored me this whole week you could have-"

"You have no rights of telling me what to do, this is all your fault you sneaked out-" Tony snapped back as Angela stood up, arms crossed.

"I could have gone to school without everyone knowing my name! You were the one to tell the whole world about my existence!" Angela complained throwing her hands in the air and pointing at him.

"Wasn't that what you wanted? I've given you everything Angela!" Tony approached her.

"Everything but your time."

Tony was left wordless, just as Pepper watched them and walked over.

"I think we should all rest, and we will discuss it tomorrow," Pepper suggested pushing them away from each other.

"Discuss what? He already decided to lock me up," Angela scuffed. Tony wasn't going to answer. "Because that's what I am! Tony Stark's one night stand mistake! Why should I actually be shown to the world? I'm a mistake!"

Tony was still speechless.

"No, Angela, you were not, we love you" Pepper realized.

"I'm not saying he doesn't love me, or anything in that realm, I'm just saying the truth, I'm a mistake, I wasn't supposed to be here. I'm a product of a night that involved way too much alcohol, probably."

"Actually, you were," Tony answered. "Yes, want me to pity you for that? Is that what you're trying to do? Manipulate me to feel bad about myself? Yes, you were a mistake, but not one I regret, but you know what? Sometimes maybe, I think to myself, I wouldn't be going through all this shit, yet I do and I work hard for it, for what? So you can sneak out?"

"Sure dad, I sneaked out so they could find me and kidnapped me! I'm that stupid!" Angela rolled her eyes. "Whatever, they knew about my mother they would have done it anyway!"

"Your mother?" Pepper asked before Tony could snap back.

"Yes, she mentioned her," Angela answered calmly. "Whom I like to know everything about."

Tony stopped and blinked watching her. Aracely?

"Let's get to the lab, " Tony ordered and watched Angela. "Not you, you go to sleep. Friday, call up Fury and Natasha to the lab as well."

Angela scowled, sitting down on her bed, as she watched Pepper and Tony leave. She was so going to follow them after.


	16. Chapter 16-Secrets and sparks

_**a/n: So, the usual, hope you like it, please, please, please, please, review! And enjoy! (Ideas for movies are widely accepted) P.S. HAVE YOU WATCHED THE INFINITY WAR TRAILER? If not, GO WATCH IT BEFORE READING, OR AFTER, OR WHATEVER, BECAUSE I'M SO HYPED ABOUT IT! **_

_**Anyway, happy reading!**_

* * *

Angela realized she no longer had her phone with her, she had probably left it in the van when she had been kidnapped, thank you very much. She waited for a second before getting out of her room, bumping into no other than Vision when she got out. "Going to the kitchen," she assured him with a thumbs up and turning around. "Wait, Vision?"

"Yes, Miss Stark?" He floated over to her, as she watched him carefully.

"How...how do you do that?" she asked him watching frantically his feet got back to the ground.

"Do what?" He frowned. "Fly?"

"Yeah," she nodded as she watched him levitate again.

"I just... think about it," The red being answered as he was confused to Angela's sudden curiosity. Angela nodded as she bit her lip concerned.

"Think about it, huh," she repeated his words. "Mkay, thanks."

Vision stared at the young Stark who was paler than usual as she turned around. "Miss Stark," he called out as she turned around.

"You'd need to really concentrate," he mentioned. "I guess, it'd be easier for you since you've got feelings. You'd have to canalize them into flying, or whichever shenanigan you're trying to pull"

"What're you sayin' Vision?" Angela chuckled slightly. "I can't fly."

Vision watched her as she sent him the fingers gun and clicked her tongue and left. Angela, though, was now trying to repeat the events that had happened in the lab, back at Hammer industries. Vision, without knowing it was right, it had been all her emotions, maybe if she learned how to canalize them, they could help her through. She knew she'd have time to practice, but maybe, even making her way over could serve as practice?

She hopped trying to levitate, each hop trying to stay longer, it wasn't helping. Somehow her mind was galloping through the different stages of the kidnap, trying to focus and trying to get the rage back on her, but then somehow they ended up going back to Peter. Each damned thought ended up with Peter, Peter Parker, as if somehow she could... sense him? That Parker. It wasn't even a crushing, lovely 'girl is sighing in love for a boy' scenario, it was way too far from it. She was, actually sensing him, as if she was able to talk with him. Or at least that's what her mind was saying, somehow her mind was worrying whether if he had arrived home safe, which he hadn't just yet, she knew he was still with Happy. Peter Parker was tense. Angela knew that. That's when she realized she knew shit about Parker, she knew nothing. The only thing she had focused this whole week was talking about herself, how rude had she been. Not a single thing had she learned about her new friends, she knew Peter liked Star Wars, and that he lived with his aunt. What had happened to his parents? To his uncle? Was May divorced? She didn't know, she didn't freaking know because of course, she had been the perfect Stark, a selfish idiotic egocentric Stark. She knew nothing about the kid. What if he actually had been the guy who was behind her kidnap? No, that was going too far, and too wild. He was sweet, and calm and strong. Somehow, yeah, he wasn't bad. And she had read him, he wasn't a guy trying to hurt anyone. He was someone small, someone, who sent a 'save me, I need to be protected' vibe. And she liked him, and just now she had admitted it to herself, when she was in the lab, the thing she was most worried about was Peter. He had been hurt because of her. She had seen how the curled haired guy had been knocked to the ground. And just now, she was admitting it to herself, that yes, the boy, after only one week of knowing him had caused something in her. Not love, that was too soon, and not a crush, but a spark. Yes, a spark that was willing to grow.

Angela had been so lost in her thoughts on Peter, that she hadn't realized her feet were literally off the ground as she made her way inorganically to her dad's lab. She stopped at the door conscious she had arrived and fell straight to the ground hitting her nose.

"shit," she muttered, but then smirked, was she flying?

Tony walked over and closed the door, not realizing his daughter was on the other side of the door. How was Angela supposed to listen now? She closed her eyes, and stood up, carefully concentrating. _C'mon Angela, you were able to do it at the lab, c'mon Angela, you can do it._

Open the door. And Tony did, not sure why his sudden actions have changed.

"So, what you're saying is that it's the same person who was responsible for Aracely's disappearance is the same that kidnapped your daughter today?" Natasha Romanoff's words swirled. _Disappearance? Hadn't Tony claimed her mother had passed way?_ Angela got closer to the door. "You do realize that the moment you showed her to the world people would use her to manipulate you?"

"Why would they be the same?" Pepper asked. "Tony, these people are different, they're advanced, they're smart."

Not that smart, Angela thought, their plans make no sense.

"Yet, a few years ago, Hummingbird disappeared and her cape had been found in a lab, we know the old New Warriors had stolen a few formulas from OSCORP, the truth is we don't know what they were used for," Fury commented. "We, however, have evidence that the combination of some of those formulas led to the creation of new mutants, which were then the ones to join the New Warriors."

Pepper frowned. "New Warriors?"

"A vigilante group made up of mutants who fought against different crimes, Aracely, or how she called herself back then, Hummingbird was part of it," Natasha answered. The mention of Hummingbird and her mother took Angela's breath away, so it had been her mother.

"My soon to be daughter's real mother was a mutant," Pepper's words were cautious not to sound too rude, but her surprise could be noticeably heard. Angela gasped but covered her mouth quickly so she wouldn't be heard

"On the contrary, her DNA read human," Nick answered as he glanced at the door at the sound of Angela.

"Why didn't I know any of this?" Pepper glared at Tony, who was turning around trying to avoid the bomb that was about to be thrown at him. "Tony."

"Because I thought that talking about my past flings wasn't exactly a subject to bring up with my fiancée," Tony admitted walking over to Fury. "If it makes you feel better I didn't know he knew it either."

"And what else don't I know?" Pepper asked furiously. "Is Angela a mutant, too?"

"Technically, she can't be a mutant, since her mother wasn't one," Tony chirped, as he walked around the room, hands dug in his pockets. "But, yeah, I believe there's something up with her."

"So are we sure about it?" Nat asked, frowning.

"Natasha knows and I don't," Pepper said venomously.

"I know about her mother and I didn't know she was her mother," Natasha answered.

"And what could her mother do?" Pepper asked, feeling way too left out.

"What we know she could fly, let out fire and control people or some creppy shit like that," Tony answered. So, that was where it came from.

"WHAT THE," Pepper couldn't even finish, or maybe she did but Angela had already left. She ran back to her room catching her breath, her mother. She quickly took out her binder, and circled everything that had to do with her mother. Every time the word Hummingbird appeared she circled it, after about 3 minutes later she finally came to the conclusion.

Both her parents were superheroes.

Ergo, she had to be one. Angela decided it was time, it was her time to be one, for herself at least.

She took out her sketches, she had dreamed about it but this time, it was different. She saw the blurry pictures she had from her mother, a green outfit with a greener, kind of blue cape, she had yellow accents and the green boots... kind of unpractical, and way too difficult to make, at least for , she had to cover her eyes, she had to cover her face, she needed to cover her identity.

She sneaked out of her room and went to Natasha's, sure she wouldn't bother if she borrowed some clothes. She opened up Natasha's closet and took some black pants, a leather jacket, and a black hoodie. She wouldn't notice, she had way too many variations of that outfit. Carefully, trying to avoid Vision, Angela went back into her room and then looked up in Wanda's belongings, she wouldn't mind either, after all, she wasn't even there. Angela found a pair of combat boots that would just perfectly suit the outfit she was looking for. She was missing something, though, a mask. And she knew damn well where she could find one. But going at this time, would be too risky, so she packed her whole outfit up in her backpack and threw it into Wanda's closet. There, Tony wouldn't find it.

Now, she needed a plan to go back to Queens, and she knew the perfect excuse, but she knew Tony wouldn't let her go out. Maybe, she thought, if she called Peter... With what phone? Shit, she needed more information. She paused, wait, she could actually...

"Friday?" She called and Friday answered. "Do you happen to have Peter Parker's number?"

"I do."

"Great, would you call him for me, please?" She asked.

* * *

Peter's phone started to ring just after he got out of the car and was entering his building. He glanced at the caller. Tony Stark? He quickly answered it.

"He-hello?"

"Peter!" A feminine, not quite Tony Stark like voice came from the other line.

"Mr.-"

"No, no, it's Angela, sorry, I... uh, lost my phone at the, you know," Angela trailed off, as Peter was opening up his apartment.

"Right, right, um, Angela I really have to, I'm sorry, I wish I could have been more help tonight, I, wait ...give me a second," Peter noticed his aunt May sleeping on the couch, her head hanging and her arms hugging a pillow. "Hey, May, I'm home," Peter kissed her cheek, as May opened her eyes sleepily and nodded.

"How-how did the purry- the party go?" May asked sleepily.

"Good, it was... certainly an adventure," Peter lied as he gave her a thumbs up and went to his room. "Sorry, Angela, you still there?"

"Yeah," she answered.

"So, um, how are you?" Peter didn't know what else to ask, he didn't want to intrude on her life right now because honestly, she didn't sound as eager as she usually did, and Peter definitely didn't want any trouble with her.

"Er, I'm fine, but can we please just... Ignore that subject for a bit? Look, I... I just wanted to know if we were still up for tomorrow?" She asked him.

"Tomorrow?" Peter asked, confused.

"Yeah, movies and pizza," Angela reminded him, her voice sounded different.

"I mean, yeah, uh, if, I mean... they let you come, or maybe invite us, or something because well, I think Tony-your dad won't be really a fan of letting-"

"I'll take care of that," she answered dryly but then cleared her throat. "So, your place?" she asked him.

"I mean, yeah, if you want to come," Peter answered just as dry, he was upset. Why was she acting like this? Peter thought about it for a second, it wasn't even a big deal... She had said, what? 4 sentences? He couldn't just straight away judge her especially after what she had gone through. However, she didn't have to be rude to him, right? No, she didn't, after all he had saved her goddamned life! ...But, she didn't know that, for her it had been Spider-Man, not Peter, Spider-Man.

"Right," she stayed quiet, Peter did, too, deciding whether or not to say goodbye. "Did they hurt you?" Angela finally asked after a few seconds.

"Nah," Peter answered jumping on his top bunk bed laying down, staring at the ceiling. "I'm good."

"I saw how they shot something at you, and then you fell on the floor," Angela answered. "Is your head okay?"

"Yeah, it hurts but nothing out of normal," Peter assured her with a chuckle. "I mean, and it would be kind of you know, selfish considering you were the one who clearly was attacked."

"I can deal with it," she answered.

"I know you can," Peter smiled, and he meant it.

"I can!" She complained.

"I know! I wasn't being sarcastic!" Peter chuckled.

"Hey, um, I... besides everything, I wanted to... thank you," Angela's voice was coming back to normal.

"Hm? For what? Calling your dad?" Peter inquired.

"No, well, that of course, that, too," Angela chuckled. "No, but, at the party, for..You know, making me have a good time, I had a lot of fun."

"Oh," Peter grinned. "No, don't thank me, I had fun, too."

"That's the way the night should have gone, sorry for ruining it."

"What? I mean, gee, Angela, right, please, next time you're planning to get kidnapped do it when we're not flirting, okay?" Peter joked, causing the other side of the line chuckle and he could swear he could almost see her rolling her gray eyes.

"Hey!" She laughed but then silence. "So, we were flirting, huh?"

Peter's face went red. Wait, had he said flirting. "According to everyone at the party, yes," he answered smoothly. "I mean, they probably think we went to a better place to make out."

"Ah, right, we were making out," Angela giggled, something which Peter could find kind of adorable. "How could I forget," she paused to chuckle once again. "Gosh."

"I'd very much like to see how Angela Stark will handle yet another gossip this Monday," Peter teased her with a smirk. "I mean, I'm completely fine with that, being honest."

"Ha-ha, of course you're fine, people think you scored with Angela Stark" Angela sighed.

"I mean, technically I did, I even ended up in her room," he laughed.

"Hm, guess you technically did," Angela accepted. "Imagine if you told Flash, he would die!"

"I can even see his face," Peter laughed as he took his shoes and started to walk on the ceiling. "Why, Angela why did you choose Penis Parker instead of The Amazing and incredible Flash?" Peter aced his impression of Flash.

"Being honest, I actually want to know the gossip, I could kill to see the faces they made when they opened the door and realized we were no longer there."

"Shawn's face must have been priceless," Peter regarded. "He was, after all the main one to try to score with you."

"Gosh, why? I'm not even pretty, they all want to score just because of my last name," Angela complained and Peter heard a flop, she probably had plopped on her bed. Peter bit his lip, he actually did find her pretty.

"Hm, and what would a guy have to do to actually score with you?" Peter asked trying to ignore the fact she said she wasn't pretty.

"Why the sudden interest, Parker?" Angela teased. "You want to be added up to the list?"

"What? No!" Peter laughed but then smirked. "Or. Do you want me to be added?"

Angela stayed quiet, Peter knew he had succeeded in turning things around.

"I mean, I'm a very difficult girl," she said after a few seconds of pure silence. "I'm kidding, I guess that they'd have to be nice to me, but truly nice, and make me go on adventures... and being funny."

"My, What shall I do with that information? I have the secret formula to get to Angela Stark's heart," Peter chuckled nervously, he actually didn't know what to do with it. "Funny it's that simple."

"Simple?" Angela asked as Peter was smiling.

"I mean, you're Iron Man's daughter, one would expect you to want the person to have at least 3 superpowers, 4 houses in LA and I don't know, a building in New York," Peter commented and he heard a scoff. "I'm not sayin' that's true, but, you see, people expected a lot of things when they learned you'd be at school, and you've failed to accomplish them, which actually makes it good I mean-"

"No, no I get it," Angela answered. "I mean, betcha guys thought I'd be a spoiled brat, which I kind of am, honestly, and I guess I was expected to sit at the popular table and go in with Shawn Ford in the 7 minutes in heaven, bet everyone thought I was going to be a show off and talk about my dad every 5 minutes, and you guys even probably thought I was dumb, or evil, or..."

"Uh-huh, and you've proven to be actually a really nice person, you turned out to be friendly and kind and you decided to sit at my table, thing which still surprises me," Peter continued the statement.

"And I went in with you to the 7 minutes in heaven," Angela added, as she chuckled. "Oh gosh, really I need to listen to the gossip."

"You will, this Monday 8 am, you'll be the gossip all over again," Peter chuckled. "And I'll be part of it, too."

"Er, well I don't even know if I'll be at school this Monday," she confessed.

"C'mon of course-oh, wait," Peter suddenly came back to reality, remembering she had been attacked just a few hours ago and that Tony Stark was definitely not going to let her out for eternity.

"Yeah, oh wait," she repeated his words. "Anyway, better leave you, Parker, it's almost 2 am, you should be asleep."

"Yeah, you too, I hope to... see you tomorrow," he answered.

"Me too, g'night, Pete," she was about to say something else, but she silenced.

"Night." And they hung up.

* * *

Meanwhile, the discussion was still going with Tony, Pepper, Fury, and Natasha who had been joined by Rodhes, who wasn't pleased he hadn't been originally invited and Maria Hills who was just as shocked as Pepper, because well, she knew about Hummingbird, but she did not know about Hummingbird being the daughter of Angela Stark.

"She needs to go to school, then we will know who is after her," Natasha insisted.

"My daughter isn't gonna play bait," Tony complained.

"You know, Tony, how stupid were you to not get the guys? Call the police, they probably left by now," Rhodes rolled his eyes as he walked around the lab.

"Look, guys it's 2 am, we're not gonna go anywhere with this," Maria Hills commented.

"She's right, we're all stressed, and you, you should go talk to your daughter," Pepper wrapped her arms around Tony from behind. "Although, knowing her she probably is asleep."

"A Stark asleep after a traumatic incident, huh," Rhodes laughed, as Tony looked down and just left quietly the room.

Tony felt guilty. Had he been the reason of why his daughter had been kidnapped? His thoughts were flying around as he went to the kitchen, he needed a drink. It wasn't long until he was sweating, pale and his head hurt. Everything that had happened was repeating in his mind, but he couldn't just come up with a reason or a person, or anything that actually made sense. Everything was getting blurry, somehow he was standing nowhere remembering how Angela had beady watched him before the party and how she had seemed... lost, somehow after everything. Hell, was she strong, he knew that any other person wouldn't have been able, and yes, he had found her blacked out on the floor but he knew his daughter had somehow managed to defend herself. The fire. The fire had given it away, of course, there was no other logical explanation for a tired Tony.

He was finishing his beer and knew he needed to do what he should have done years ago, look for Aracely.

* * *

The next day Angela woke up earlier than she would ever wake up on a normal Saturday, somehow she had been able to sleep after listening to Parker's voice. Odd, yes, predictable? you betcha. She had rehearsed how she'd tell Tony that she wanted to go to Parker's house over and over again, the words were slipping by just naturally by the 20th time she was passing them.

"And you see, you trust Peter, don't you? And besides, I won't go out, I promise I'll call you the moment I want to leave and you can even come to pick me up at his door personally," she talked to the mirror with a convincing face, she sighed as she plopped down on her bed, she didn't even know what the time was so she asked Friday.

"It's 7:31 am, Miss Angela." 7. Thirty. One. A.M. Seven. Angela, of course, decided that maybe she needed to sleep just a bit more, so her eyes shut down for another 2 hours, and it would have maybe been 3 if it hadn't been for Tony knocking on her door and without waiting for an answer made his way in, he, on the contrary to his daughter, hadn't slept. His face looked deplorable, and Angela sat up, eyes still closed.

"How are you?" Tony sat on the bed, glancing down at the floor. Angela muttered something inaudible and incomprehensible to which Tony didn't react, just waited for his answer.

Angela yawned and stretched, "ah, sorry, I said tired, but, I'm good," she smiled at him and crawled over to sit beside him.

"I can see you did sleep," Tony pointed out as the black-haired girl nodded slowly. "What helped you with it?"

"I... was actually really tired," Angela confessed. "I guess the whole stress knocked me out, and besides, think about it, this woman was so dumb, she practically gave away her location right away, so we need to narrow it down to all the women who went yesterday to watch Chicago, so okay, I know it sounds stupid but, there's a possibility, and then with all the connections we've made so far, like, with my mom, with AS, with Oscorp-"

"All the connections? Why do tell me, Angela have you made all those connections?" Tony asked. "And I'm talking about the Oscorp one."

"Oh, well, er- you see, I saw that the tube that was plugged into me had the O from Oscorp, so I kind of just assumed..."

"Of course you did," Tony complained. "How did you even manage to get off the chair?"

Angela paused, and looked at her father, she had her contacts off so she couldn't just read him through, he was looking at her straight in the eye so using her abilities was risky.

"Well?" Tony asked, already knowing the answer somehow, but he wanted to hear it from her. He didn't want any more secrets, and he knew she already had many.

"They weren't locked down correctly," she answered. "Seriously whoever kidnapped me is really stupid, really good at tracking but kind of a dumbass while making plans."

Tony sighed, that hadn't been what he wanted to hear. All night had he gone through trying to come up with Aracely's location. The last time he had seen her had been in 2008, but of course, Angela didn't remember any of that. The last time she had seen her mother was in 2005. But, after he had announced his identity as Iron Man, Aracely had called him.

 _"¿Qué estabas pensando, Tony? Seriously, you're putting our daughter at risk! Maybe, it's better if we get her another family, we had agreed she couldn't be with me for the exact same reason! They'll go for her, they know about her! " Aracely had warned him._

 _"I didn't tell the world about her, nobody knows about her, not even my assistant," Tony had answered. "Everyone thinks she's a sort of neice who visits me sometimes."_

 _"So you're ashamed of your daughter," Aracely had laughed dryly. "This is all my fault, I should've come up with-"_

 _"I'm not ashamed of her, I'm protecting her," Tony's words were vicious._

 _"Now I get why you're protecting her, you're the iron man, but before? Protecting her from what?"_

 _Tony had remained quiet. "From my world, I guess."_

 _"Your world? Ay, qué esperaba de ti, sigues siendo tú," Aracely clearly was mad._

 _"Yes, a world where I was kidnapped, I sell weapons, for goodness sake!"_

 _"We need to talk, in person."_

That conversation had gone through Tony's mind the whole night, followed after the surrendered encounter he had had with her just after that phone call. They had decided everything Angela would do to be protected, she had told him she had left New York for safety reasons but considering her beloved daughter would need her, she'd come back. She didn't. He was sure it hadn't been her election not to come back, he was sure that someone else had taken her away, and he wanted to look up for her. Yet he didn't. That's why Tony was feeling so badly, maybe Aracely had been right, not only would the lookup for Angela for him, but for Aracely. Tony had way too many secrets but wasn't planning on giving them away.

"Dad?" Angela shook him slightly. As he turned to see her.

"I could've lost you," Tony said when Angela laughed.

"You still don't get it, do you?" Angela chuckled. "They were not after me," she continued with a smile. "No, well, they _were_ but they were not aiming to hurt me."

Tony frowned as he glanced over. "Meaning?"

"Meaning that they're just trying to test you, think about it, they didn't hurt me at the bakery, but I guess they didn't count on Spider-Man being there. And now, I heard them... _talking_ and they said 'This is helpless, Tony Stark doesn't even know she's here' and crap like that so I bet they're just trying to get to you, they'll use me as a bait, so..."

"And that's supposed to help me feel better?" Tony raised his brows as his hands met his face.

"Yes," she gave him a thumbs up which was not well received. "Somehow, I mean, look, now we are prepared! They're testing you, and besides, we have a big advantage over them."

"We do?" Tony asked skeptically.

"They don't realize that we might click things up, look, think about it, it's probably someone who has talked to me, someone who apparently might know Justin Hammer, my mother and has something to do with Oscorp. We know she's a woman, and we know they have... _shit."_ _The cameras. Angela had been recorded._

 _"They have what?"_ Tony waited for an answer.

"Eh, no idea that We know about them!" Angela finished her statement as Tony was scowling with his arms crossed.

"Kid, you do realize..."

"I know, but look, we're giving them exactly what they want! I.. er. Also heard them saying that they had to keep you busy covering and hiding me, we can't give them that. Please, look, I have a plan!"

"A plan, now the teenager has a plan?"

"Yeah! We shall make them see that we don't care buuuut, we need to track them down."

"Why am I listening to you?" Tony complained. "Now shh, the adult talking here," he stood up. "You won't go to school-"

"And let the press know?" Angela scowled.

"Let me finish, you won't go to school without protection, I've been thinking about it all night, you've been training with Nat, right?" He asked her to which she responded a vague nod. "Look, I've been designing a suit, No, it's not so you can be a superhero, it'll only come to you on an emergency, basically it's a prototype like Mark 42, but for you, that was kind of the reason I ignored you this whole week, it's ready now. Look, I just need a few tryouts but... It's ready."

"Nice-"

" _IT'S NOT A TOY_."

"Never said it was."

Tony explained to Angela how the suit would work, while Angela's mind was floating all the way over to her ideal place. She'd have her own suit, yeah, Tony was warning her to not use it as a toy, and Angela was internally laughing because not using the suit as a toy? She looked back at 2010, and remembered how Tony had used his suit as a party trick, oh good times? No, not really good. Those times were when Angela missed him most, she was 8. But, whatever, she kept on listening to how the suit would work, they went both to Tony's lab. He showed her the basic operations of the suit, and no, she couldn't just shoot, apparently, the suit would only get her out of danger. Boring. They did a few tryouts and Angela was hit a few times by the suit, nothing wrong and nothing that could harm her, and Tony kept laughing at Angela's reactions. The suit did work, it was smaller than Tony's usual suits and it was more gold than red, it was more delicate and it didn't have FRIDAY, but another personal assistant for Angela. The suit had a lot of amenities, protection, calefaction, camera, everything that could come up as help after any incident, kidnap or anything that could come up with Angela in trouble. Tony had outdone himself this time. They kept on, trying out the suit until it could finally work. He made Angela go to the kitchen, to see if it flew over, then he made her go outside. It worked.

Now, Angela had that one, but as she tried to shoot the 'Only Emergencies Protocol' prohibited it. That was something Angela would need to consider for later, but now, she had to convince her father to let her go to Peter's house, she wanted it to be real, to be conscious, but if she didn't get his permission organically, she was afraid she'd have to toughen it up a bit.

It was about 12, she hadn't agreed on a time to meet at Parker's place but she assumed there would be no trouble at whichever time she arrived, what would Parker even be doing? He probably had a boring life, or not. Angela glanced over at her father, he looked tired and his eyes were covered by dark circles, somehow his glance was worried but hopeful, he looked bad, and no matter how many times he had smiled to her she knew he was covering up for the bruised night he had had. She admired her dad, how he managed to keep his chill image after everything that he had gone through, that was incredible. Somehow, Angela had inherited his hiding emotions abilities, and that was what she had pulled since yesterday, though her phone call with Peter had helped she couldn't just yet admit and show that she was scared, she was lost, and the discovered abilities were spiraling through. She was wounded, astounded by herself. Angela was scared that she was _destructive, detrimental, explosive._ What if she ever hurt her family? What if she ever hurt Tony? Pepper? Any of her friends? She was a monster. There was no other way to put it down. That's why she wanted this permission to be asked so organically that she wouldn't feel bad for it, although she was not sure that her actual manipulation skills were skills taught by her father, and probably were just another trait added by her unusual mutant abilities.

"Hey, dad," she finally called in as Tony looked up from the computer. "Um, so, you remember Peter right?" The sudden mention of the teenage boy made Tony turn around with concerned eyes. "So, uh, we were planning to watch movies eat pizza..."

"Is it a date?" Tony chuckled and shook his head, not believing what he was hearing.

"NO! Gosh, no, dad, nothing like that, another friend will be there, and we'll also do some homework so I was thinking maybe I could go, and I mean, it would be perfectly safe, because it's in his apartment! And uh, you trust Peter, don't you? And besides, I won't go out, I promise I'll call you the moment I want to leave and you can even come to pick me up at his door personally," She was repeating the words she had so keenly rehearsed hours before.

Tony sighed as he rubbed his face but turned to see her and agreed. Wow, that had been easy. If Tony was honest, he was just calm about it because she'd go to Peter's, and though she had actually been near him at the past incidents, he knew they wouldn't go out because knowing his daughter, she was scared as heck. Even she had her limits.

Angela had to prepare, she already had her sneak-out outfit, whoops, except her mask. What would cover up her identity? She needed to go to Hammer industries and destroy the cameras, or so investigate the formulas that were there. But what mask? Only something to cover half her face, the hoodie would make the rest of the work. She was hidden in her room, a pair of scissors and an old black t-shirt. She cut it out and somehow ended up with a lame Ninja turtle eye mask. But oh well, what could she do?

The time finally arrived, she was on her way to Peter's place, a backpack with her outfit and hell, was she nervous. She was still deciding whether it was the whole sneaking out later or the whole going to Parker's place, (who she had just realized she may have a spark, not a crush, a spark, she had convinced herself) that had her... Well, getting out of her nerves.

Tony was noticing his daughter's unusual behavior, to which he had another explanation, she was scared. He knew that Angela was exactly like him, she wanted to divert herself out of her actual problem, and that was kind of the reason of why he had just so easily accepted to let her go. She needed a diversion, and he knew Parker was the perfect distraction his daughter could use. Even though he was not very fond and definitely not a fan of it he knew that sooner or later his daughter could develop a small crush on the Spider-boy, he was, after all, what he had heard Angela talk with Pepper of her ideal boy. He was nice, quiet and a nerd.

They arrived outside Peter's building and Angela smiled at her father. "So, call me okay? I mean, if anything happens, María, the suit, would come, okay? Just, stay out of trouble, don't kiss Parker-"

"I'm not gonna-"

" _Don't kiss Parker_ and don't get out, call me after... Yeah," Tony warned her as she nodded and bit her lip, fuck she didn't know which one was his apartment, but of course, she wasn't going to ask her father, and how was she going to call him? She hadn't thought this through.

"Yeah, dad, just, wait, you know which one is his apartment is right?"

"Yup, 6th floor, 231, don't worry I know where my daughter will be," he sighed. "Take care."

She kissed her father's cheek as she got into the building, oh boy what was she going to do if Peter wasn't there? She went all the way up to the 6th floor, and reached the door with the 231. She knocked on the door as she was welcomed by a woman.

"Hi," she raised her brows, looking at the girl bewildered. "May I help you with anything?"

"Hi, sorry, I'm Angela," she offered the woman a hand. "I'm a friend of Peter's... He invited me over to do homework and watch some movies."

"May Parker," she grinned as she shook Angela's hand. "I'm sorry, I'm not used to Peter bringing girls, I'll call him, he's in with Ned. Come in," she smirked at the girl.


	17. Chapter 17-Heroes

_"You have a family?"_

 _"No," Tony had answered back in 2008, knowing that the existence of his 6-year-old daughter would have to be hidden forever._

Holding her back from the world had been the right option for the first 15 years of her life. Tony remembered what had given him the strength to come back when Yinsen had told him that he wanted to go back with his family, Tony did, too. Tony had remembered Angela and the crazy life he was living, having one night stands every week, going to Vegas, drinking and partying, contributing to the world war, creating weaponry. 2008 Tony was an awful person, he remembered how the night before his kidnap, he had turned down his daughter to go with that reporter. He had chosen a nobody instead of his daughter. 2017 Tony was now remembering that with disgust, though 2017 Tony knew he wouldn't be the kind of person he was today if it hadn't been for the day he had been kidnapped. He realized only then that he was contributing to the polluted and criminal world that his daughter lived in. He realized only then, that he could've gone without seeing her one last time. He hadn't been able to say goodbye to his father, what if Angela hadn't been able to say goodbye to him? Or worse, what if he hadn't been able to say goodbye to her? He knew better now, he had to make sure she knew he loved her, that she was his everything and that she was the reason that he did what he did. He remembered how the six-year-old girl hadn't even noticed he had been kidnapped for a couple of weeks because he had been so damned absented her whole life that the six-year-old girl had not even been surprised when he showed up. He had hugged her while she pointed out the light on his chest, asking if it was a diamond. She had told him that it looked pretty, and it was the first time Tony genuinely smiled after the kidnap. From that moment, Tony Stark decided he'd be the perfect dad. And he had failed her. He was certain, though, for one thing only, he could never lock her up again, not now that her eyes sparkled.

He had done everything for her, he remembered back in 2015, when Ultron happened. Even then, he was picturing himself not having to deal with alien shit, with mutants shit and maybe he could even spend time with his daughter, yeah, the only shit she wanted to put up with was his teenage daughter shit. Right now, that dream seemed closer yet so far. She was safe, yet she was in danger. He had given her the tools to keep her safe yet those same tools could be the one to hurt her.

María, her suit, could do everything than any Mark suit could do, except, of course, it was designed not to. The Only Emergencies protocol was temporal, Tony knew, Angela would figure it out and she'd be getting rid of it in any minute. It was just a matter of days for her to figure out the code for it. He didn't even care if she hacked it.

Tony was back at the facility, and the name Aracely was popping up in several screens.

Pepper walked in, "Hey, Tony," she walked over and wrapped her arms around him, placing a peck on his cheek. She frowned as she saw the screens.

"It's definitely not what you think," he assured her as she let him go.

"You're trying to find her," Pepper felt hurt.

"I need to know if my daughter will be alright, criminal wise, and telepathy or mutant wise," Tony said.

Pepper frowned. "Yeah, but you'll understand why I'm not exactly happy with you looking up for a past fling."

"Which is why you should, she was a fling, but babe, you've got the ring," He smirked, proud of his wording which was not well received by Pepper. "Please, babe, what if she's got the information about her?"

"That I can't stop you from, but, I still got to remind you, we're meeting with a wedding planner today, so get ready, we'll work on that later."

* * *

Ned had arrived early in the morning to Peter's place, May had let him in and even given him breakfast, he had made himself into Peter's room, only to find he wasn't awake, Peter was asleep on the top bunk bed, hugging a pillow. Ned had thrown another pillow at him when Peter had woken up so fast hat the hit himself on the ceiling. "Ow!"

Ned laughed. "There he goes, man, wow, one would believe a smarter human being would be the one to score with Angela Stark," Ned teased with a smirk splurted on his face. "So, tell me."

Ned watched Peter jump out of the bed, rubbing his eyes. "I didn't score...gosh, why did May let you in?"

"Because I'm amazing, she even made me breakfast, but wait- what do you mean by didn't score?" Ned's frown narrowed. "Dude, okay, you just texted me 'I'm having fun', and then didn't answer, and then just sent me: 'thngs wn bd, call latr' what did that even mean?"

"Oh, er, I meant things went bad," Peter sighed as he plopped back into his bed. "Not _entirely_ bad, though."

"Uh, huh, you mean?"

"We were... having fun, and then, ugh," Peter rubbed his face. "She got kidnapped," his voice came out from his hands.

" _Kidnapped,"_ Ned repeated.

"Yeah," Peter sighed as he told everything, from the little game they were playing to the time the yellow-eyed guys shot him and how he had found her with the green fire surrounding her in a circle.

"So you saved her," Ned nodded. "But, wait, didn't she realize you're the Spider-Man?"

Peter shook his head. "Nope, and she even called me last night, it was... At first, she was dry and then I don't know how we ended up talking about how to get her heart and that kind of thing."

"So the great Peter Parker did score... ish," Ned teased. "Nice! So, when are you gonna accept you have a crush on her, and that she probably has a crush on you?"

"Please, she doesn't."

"And there we've got it, you just admitted it," Ned jumped proudly. "Now, please Peter, your aunt made some pancakes and you need to-"

"I didn't admit."

"You just denied she didn't crush on you, you never denied yourself," he smirked as he walked out. Peter sighed, as he glanced at his phone. No calls from Angela, he wondered if she would come. Oh well, he joined Ned and his aunt in the kitchen. He kept on checking on his phone as he was having breakfast. May kept on asking about the party.

"Yes, Peter how was it?" Ned grinned as his friend, as May raised an eyebrow at both of them.

" _It was great,"_ Peter's words squirmed as he glanced at Ned.

"Of course it was, you won't believe this, May, he was with a girl!" Ned chirped as Peter kicked him under the table, face red and quickly covered by his hands.

" _Oh,"_ May smirked. "May I know who that girl might be?"

"May, really, it was nothing, she is just a friend, nothing out of normal, Ned here just likes to tease me."

"Angela, Tony Stark's daughter," Ned answered for his friend as Peter was dying of embarrassment. He slammed his head on the table, repeatedly as May was smirking.

"Angela, huh," May had answered with a smirk. "Well, then I hope to hear more from her."

They went back to Peter's room, with Peter telling Ned off, really embarrassed, and telling him that Angela was probably going to come later, he had to check his phone again, no calls no messages. Peter hadn't been able to sleep last night, and if he were honest it was far from being only by his sudden crush. The yellow-eyed creeps had kept him awake all night. He was trying to come up with a reasonable explanation for who had come for Angela, and he was blaming himself for the kidnap. He could have stopped them if it hadn't been for his distraction, he knew he could've stopped them. He wanted to investigate them, and he was planning to do it, but later, because he had to wait for Angela to arrive. He knew it'd be a long day, and he wouldn't even be able to call her, if he did he'd be calling Mr. Stark and he felt as if he had turned him down, Peter hadn't been able to protect Angela. So, now, he knew he'd have to buckle up and prove it again, prove Mr. Stark that he was a real superhero. And that was why Peter wanted to track down himself the one behind all of this.

Of course, he needed a plan, so he and Ned were starting to plan out stuff. Ned, being happy that he'd reprise his role as the guy in the chair, and that they'd be able to stop bad guys. They were currently watching the videos Karen had recorded, and ended up knowing:

One of them, one of the three people who were there, was Henry Weiss, former OSCORP scientist, who was once fired for using incorrectly some formulas, he was known for creating the 'accelerator' formulas, he had been apparently locked up back in 2005 for using his chemical knowledge against civilians, and he was apparently trying to come up with formulas to create mutants. The other two, Roger Swofford and Terry Hattersley, better known as Hunchback and Butcher. Not exactly the kind of names you'd see in a kindergarten, or so Ned commented. They weren't any scientists, on the contrary, they were accused of crimes like murder and robbery. _Well, that's tranquilizing._ What Ned and Peter couldn't explain to themselves was why the hadn't hurt or killed Angela, or why they were both on the other side surrounded by fire.

A knock was heard on Peter's door, and they both quickly hid everything inside Peter's closet. "Yes, May?" Peter called out.

"Ah, Peter, _Angela_ is here," she wiggled her eyebrows at hew nephew. Peter at Ned glanced at each other, while May watched Peter . "You might want to put on some decent clothes," she said gesturing to Peter's pj's.

"Peter's coming...So, you're Angela," they heard May say from the outside. "You're Tony Stark's daughter, right?"

"Yes, I am, ma'am," A second voice was heard. Angela.

"Stop her before she creeps her out," Peter whispered as he pushed Ned out of his room. He had to change himself quickly, and even pass a comb through his hair.

"Oh, hey, Ned," Angela smiled at her friend, as May was looking at her, carefully detailing her completely, as if she was trying to memorize every inch of her to describe it later.

"Ang!" Ned greeted her as he walked over, and chuckled dryly at May. "How're you?" Ned asked.

May was still staring at the black haired girl, she couldn't deny she was indeed beautiful, her slightly darker skin made her gray eyes shine even brighter. May watched the freckles on Angela's nose and smiled as she turned to face Ned with a face of approval which was received with a nod and a smile.

Angela cleared her throat as she watched the scene. "I'm... I'm good, kinda tired from the party. I don't usually stay up that late."

"Right," Ned chuckled as he widened his eyes at May.

"Oh, er, sorry, I didn't offer you anything, want some...water?" May asked the Stark girl, who quickly politely declined her offer. "Right, so... You are friends with Peter, huh?"

"Yeah, well, we met at school," Angela was feeling rather awkward. May seemed really interested in her, but as she was looking at her, Angela realized something, May had approved Angela for his nephew, which could be useful. For future circumstances, that is. Not that Angela wanted to be approved by her, well, yeah, she did, but she couldn't just admit it just yet.

"Sorry!" Peter had ran out of his room and almost crashed into Angela, with a red face. "Sorry, I was just um..." Peter was now dressed up, with his hair combed, but a few curls were popping up.

"Hi," Angela smiled at the brunet boy.

"Hi," Peter smiled back as they were staring at each other. May and Ned smirked at each other.

"So, um," Angela looked down, blushing. What was happening to her?

"RIGHT!" Peter's sense came back, "So, um, we were gonna watch some movies, and May, don't you have to go to work?"

Angela glanced at May, who was still smirking at her nephew. "Ah yeah, right, right, gonna be late, so see you later, don't do anything wrong, and please, Peter, don't let your friend here be a third wheel."

"MAY!" Peter wanted the earth to suck him up and throw him into the other side of the planet.

"I was kidding," May kissed his cheek as she picked up her stuff. "Bye kids," she smiled at them putting on her coat and walking out the apartment.

"Wow, okay, does your aunt know about last night?" Angela laughed watching May leave.

"What about last night?" Ned smirked teasingly, as Angela rolled her eyes.

"Oh, god, you didn't tell him?" Angela chuckled as she glared at Peter, whose face went red.

"Nononono, he knows what actually happened, but no, May doesn't know about it, she's just..."

"Not used to you bringing girls over, yeah she told me," Angela chuckled and nudged Peter. "Wow, Peter am I being the one who scored then?" She wiggled her eyebrows at him teasingly, causing Ned to stare at them confused.

Peter chuckled. "You'd have to know how to score, which you don't," he smiled.

"It'd be fair if you told me how to," Angela complained. "I did tell you about myself, didn't I?"

"You wished," Peter chuckled and turned to Ned. "Right," he cleared his throat. "So, uh, movies, right?"

"May I first know where all of this is coming from?" Ned asked and Angela shook her head laughing.

"So, movies, right?" She imitated Peter's words.

"You guys are seriously not going to talk about-okay, Fine," Ned gave up, knowing he'd have to interrogate his friend later.

"So, Star Wars is it?" Peter suggested as they were scrolling through the old DVD's and Blu-ray's that he had. "I mean I dont have many movies."

"These things still exist?" Angela chuckled as she picked up _Finding Nemo_. "This one's a classic."

"I'm sorry, not all of us have a millionaire dad," Ned commented, as Angela eyed him and stuck her tongue out at him. "But I'm not really in the mood for finding Nemo."

"Being honest, I'm not in the mood for any movie, have you got monopoly or something?" Angela asked Peter as Ned chuckled.

"Wow, she already wants to give up our friendship!" Ned commented as Angela chuckled.

They ended up putting on Netlflix, but as any other decent human being spent about a good 20 minutes deciding over what to watch. Their sitting arrangement had been selected by, thank you very much, Ned, who insisted on sitting down on the individual couch, and Peter and Angela sitting down on the larger one, inches apart.

" _I refuse to watch Mean Girls_ ," Ned claimed for once and for all.

"It's a classic!" Angela complained.

"Not to be rude, Angela but you've literally called every single movie a classic," Peter defended Ned with a chuckle.

"Okay, tell me why High School Musical wouldn't be a classic," Angela crossed her arms. "We all know the songs, and don't you dare tell me you don't know them, I heard you, Ned, humming bop to the top the other day! And besides, Zac Efron is in there, it's perfect, he's perfect!"

"Zac Efron?" Peter laughed.

"Please, even you guys have a crush on him," Angela argued as Peter and Ned were laughing their asses off.

"Can't say I don't," Ned admitted. "He's good. But that doesn't make it a classic."

"So," Peter glanced over at Angela with a smirk. "Would Zac Efron be a good suitor for you? Does he fulfill the standards to score with you?"

"Without a doubt, he's already got my heart, though he doubles me in age, and I'm not sure if I'm into that," she chuckled.

Ned frowned, "Okay, guys, so, I do want to know, what the hell happened when you left?" Ned played as if he already didn't know everything, thing which made Angela laugh because let's be honest, she didn't even have to get into his mind to know Peter had already told him everything.

"Please, you know it," Angela shrugged, as she plopped on the couch giving up on the idea that they'd watch any movies. Ned watched her skeptically. "We made out," Angela joked causing Peter to laugh along.

"Sure, we did, we're a couple now," Peter played along, carefully placing an arm around Angela's shoulder as she rolled her eyes laughing.

"Wait, you didn't tell me that! You made out and then you got kidnapped?" Ned shut his mouth as Peter facepalmed. "I mean-"

"Aha!" Angela chuckled. "Please Ned, you really expected me to believe your best friend didn't tell you what happened last night? But no, we didn't make out, sorry to disappoint you but Pete and I are friends and will remain friends, right Pete?" She glanced over at Peter who nodded as they fist-bumped.

"Eh, I wouldn't be so sure of that," Ned mumbled. Angela smirked and looked down.

"So, is it gonna be Princess diaries?" Angela asked as they sent her terrorized faces. "C'mon, don't tell me your masculinity is that fragile," they didn't answer. "But it is-"

"A classic?" Peter finished her sentence with a smirk. "I'm sorry but it seems to me that you happen to give your classic seal to any movie."

"I do not," Angela defended herself as both Ned and Peter were laughing and glancing at her teasingly. "Oh, shush it," she grabbed a cushion and jokingly hit Peter with it.

"Let's review," Peter insisted turning to Angela, causing a slight blush on the young Stark, which she was hoping they wouldn't notice, but Ned did, and smirked. "Okay, I'm gonna say movies and you'll say classic or not."

"Mmh, okay But you're probably gonna say only classics on purpose," she poked his cheek, and then stopped. What the hell was on to her?

"Star Wars," Peter started.

"Please, that's a classic without a doubt, seriously Parker, that's unfair," she frowned and crossed her arms just after throwing the cushion at him.

"Wow, okay, okay," Peter rolled his eyes and threw the cushion back. "Indiana Jones."

"Classic."

"Er, Finding Nemo," he shrugged.

"Okay, we've got to agree that any Pixar movie _is_ a classic without a doubt, also having every Disney movie that came out before the 2000's," she commented as Ned nodded in agreement.

"Er, how about frozen?" Peter smirked as he watched the conflicted teenage girl.

"Not a classic," she answered finally, and Peter backed away impressed.

Peter and Ned kept on giving her movies, and they spent a good 30 minutes on that, Angela didn't give her classic seal to all of them, though she did give some of them a half classic approval. They finally ended up watching the first Star Wars film, they were all so into it, but sooner or later a discussion began on whether Luke or Leia was the best character, or how Darth Vader could be excused from his acts, it was quite the deal, but it was fun until they realized they wanted to actually watch the movie, but noted they had no snacks and no pizza whatsoever.

"Can we order pizza?" Angela asked giving them the puppy eyes, as she remembered she hadn't had a proper breakfast, but for some reason since last night her appetite had grown stronger, and she had spent all morning snacking on everything and when she arrived to Peter's her eyes went first to the kitchen.

"Not really hungry," Ned shrugged as Angela's stomach decided to growl back at him, causing the three of them to laugh. "But guess you are."

After a long discussion (one which lasted about 40 seconds with Angela convincing them to go to the store next door) they decided to go for snacks and order their pizza, causing Angela and Peter to chuckle slightly remembering their little game from the day before, since they had tricked someone into letting them into their building by claiming they had free pizza. As they were at the store, both Angela and Peter rushed for the gummies, causing Ned to roll his eyes and mumbling to Peter something about a bet. Peter accepted the bet, knowing deep inside that he wanted to lose, oh, so badly. They bet that Peter would end up dating her, Ned being the one who was sure of it, and Peter being the one who refused it.

Angela was feeling rather nervous being outside the apartment, she asked for Peter's phone to call her dad and distanced herself from the nerdy duo, when Tony answered he seemed really nervous, his first words were: 'I'm going over, what happened to her?' She assured him he was fine and excused herself saying she had run out of battery so if she needed anything she'd call him from Peters phone, and that he could pick her up at 9, she had to promise that she'd be out the appartment waiting for him. When she finished the phonecall, she turned to see everyone, she was so anxious and doubted all. She was getting so lost in her anxiety that she didn't realize again that her feet were off the ground. Thankfully, she was only up for a few seconds before she noticed it and went back to the floor. No one had seen it, thank goodness.

Peter and Ned widened their eyes at Angela who had placed lots of candy bars, gummies, Pringles, Reese's and several types of chips. She chuckled and just pointed at her tummy as it growled again and they didn't bother her anymore. As they were waiting to pay up, because apparently everyone at Queens had decided to buy snacks at the same time, they glanced over at the magazines. Who even read them anymore? Angela thought, but one caught all of their sights. A picture of her father was on the cover page, and a smaller picture of her was there, too. Angela picked it up and started to look through it when the guy from the store cleared his throat and told them they couldn't read it without buying it.

She bought it. And as they were making their way back to Peter's place, Ned and Peter were on Angela's shoulder trying to read the article as well. The article claimed: 'Not the brightest Stark?' _Huh, clever._

"What do they mean?" Peter asked.

"They probably will talk about how I'm 15 and not in MIT, like my father was" Angela chuckled as they entered back to Peter's apartment. "I don't know, how about we read it?"

 ** _Not the brightest Stark._**

 _By Howard Harper_

 _A few years ago, our country trembled with excitement as the words: 'I am Iron Man' were pronounced by the former Stark Industries CEO, Anthony Stark (figure 1). Our country has gone through ups and downs since that said announcement. It seemed like crimes and attacks rose upon our world, not only by clever scientists, or weaponry engineers but from outsider enemies. A queue to my flashback in New York city back in 2012 where my beloved city was destroyed by aliens. Yeah, you read that right. Aliens. Of course, we were all in love with the Avengers (figure 2), because they were the so heroes we needed. It was phenomenal, kids were dressing up as Iron Man or Captain America, and even I remember my little girl calling up to me saying she wanted to be as strong as Black Widow when she grew up. I've gotta admit, they're pretty damn amazing. Even if people think they're to blame for the incidents, I say they're saving up our butts and risking out their lives. Yes, they've made mistakes, (Yes, I'm talking about Sokovia and New York City mostly.) But they haven't failed us that bad._

 _It seems like our world has gotten used to the Superhero vibe and we are all waiting to see what they'll do next. From their parties to their fights. (Again, we can admit we all were bummed when Captain America and Iron Man had their little fight in Germany.) Their lives have become oh so important for us that sometimes I think they should even have their own reality show. (Definitely would beat up the Kardashians)_

 _We are now all so used to them being Superheroes and their amazing lives that we forget they're human, too. Somehow we've managed to forget that even if Banner is half human, half monster he's just like us, or Natasha who probably has to deal with the same crap your wife or my wife has to deal with. Yeah, Thor here is the exception._

 _But, certainly, we all remembered that Tony Stark is pretty damn human when he announced the existence of his daughter, Angela Stark (figure 3). A 15 year old girl that was perfectly hidden from us for quite a whil. It was a harsh reminder to all of us, especially considering what his daughter stands for, she represents pretty damn well Tony Stark's dark days, days which were known for his one night stands, parties and gambling at Vegas while also being the creator of weaponry. Angela Stark is the proof that we needed to see he's human, and that well, he probably forgot to protect himself after, probably a night of many dirty martinis. Angela Stark was the reminder for us that Tony Stark probably even has feelings, too. She's the representation of a substance we thought impossible._

 _What has us all tricked up is how Tony Stark managed to hide his mistake for so long and got us asking why now? Perhaps, it's a marketing strategy he's trying to pull to help us forget about the Sokovia incidents and try to pity him. Maybe he's trying to convince the world that Hey! He's also worried for someone._

 _People have written that she's not even his daughter and that she's a way to cover up Tony's damage. There's no doubt the teenage girl is his daughter since they're both identical (figure 4), it would be absurd to even question it. But, if she is indeed a marketing strategy, why has it then been done so poorly?_

 _Angela Stark would be expected to be already in every teen magazine, or any newspaper claiming she, as her father, was already accepted in the MIT. Angela Stark was expected to be a young genius. However, seems like the young Stark has been so insignificant to the world that she's already old news. I'm not saying she's boring, but why, if she was going to keep such a low profile, (besides being attacked at a small bakery in Queens) why the rush on telling about her existence to the world? What was the real reason behind it?_

 _Perhaps we're waiting to see more on Angela Stark (figure 6, standing next to Harry Osborn at a party last week), but how long do we really need to wait to see her in action? Is the only gossip that will go around her is her 'supposed romance' with Spider-Man? Is Tony Stark really letting his daughter being so irrelevant?_

Angela, Peter, and Ned finished reading the article. None of their faces was pleased.

"Told ya, he was so going to say about the MIT thing," Angela chuckled as she tilted her head looking at the pictures, and she stared at the one with Harry Osborn. She remembered when someone took it, they made them pose and Angela was feeling so unauthentic, however, her smile was real. "Mh, oh well, they're right, I'm irrelevant to the world right now."And being honest, she wanted to keep it that way.

"You're not irrelevant," Peter frowned.

"I am, for them, but if we're honest, I'm not trying to be relevant, just yet," she winked at them as she opened a bag of gummy bears. "Anyway, now that we're past that border, how good are you guys at hacking?" She asked.

"Wait, what?" Ned frowned, completely unaware of the reason for the sudden change of subject.

"Sorry," Angela threw a gummy into her mouth. "Context, right... Well, uh I lost my phone last night, but I had an amazing idea. We could track it and know where the bad guys are!"

"Um, I think hacking a Stark phone will actually be..." Ned started.

"Please," she chuckled. "It's not that difficult, I've done it lots of times," she grinned as Ned took out his computer, _man_ , had this day gone weird. Peter and Angela sat beside him as they started to type in the codes, to which Ned needed passwords, so Angela took his computer and started to type down the encrypted codes. She probably was indeed irrelevant to the mechanical engineer world, but she was definitely a computer wizard as she would call herself. It wasn't a surprise, she'd gotten both of her dad's and mom's brains. But, for a second, she got stuck, so Peter took the wheel and then started to type in a few thing they were all nerds.

Their pizza arrived, and they were already tracking down Angela's phone, somehow they had ended up on the couch, with Angela laying down her head on Peter's shoulder without even realizing it, as he was still typing down codes. Her phone was in OSCORP industries, but they researched the last places it had been in. Apparently, the phone had gone through the whole city, from Queens to Manhattan to even Brooklyn.

The three of them glanced at each other, not knowing that they all had a specific plan to achieve that night. Peter looked down at Angela, whose head was perfectly resting against him, she was playing with her fingers, nervously. _OSCORP,_ so it had something to do with them. But did it have something to do with her mother?

"So, OSCORP, huh," she commented as she sat up. "Wow, sorry, didn't realize I was on your shoulder," she glanced over at the blushing Peter who was shrugging her off. "Hm, seems like I need to call an old friend," she muttered.

Peter, on the other hand, was already planning his Spider related trips for the night, he wanted to check on first on Hammer Industries then go to OSCORP, though for OSCORP he needed to plan up how he'd manage to sneak into. Little did he know, that someone else had quite a similar plan.

"So, you think Norman Osborn has anything to do with this?" Peter asked watching as Angela was slightly shuffling away from him. "I don't bite, huh," he chuckled, as he was repeating the first words Angela had said to him on her first day of school.

"Sorry," she gave him a shy smile. "I don't really think Norman Osborn is behind this, probably someone else, maybe someone who works for him."

"What do they want from you, though?" Ned asked with his frown narrowing.

"I don't know from me, but I guess they want something from my father," Angela shrugged. "But, no, I think there are way more reasons behind it than just my father."

"What else, then?" Ned asked as Peter bit his inner lip.

"My mother," Angela answered but shook her head. "I don't know, really. But okay, now, at least I know where it is... eh, what time is it?"

"Eh, 6:15," Peter answered and Angela stood up quickly.

"SHOOT," she yelled. "Sorry, Happy said he'd be here at 6, he probably is outside calling me, so I'll... uh, better go!" She lied as Peter and Ned both stood up.

"Okay, we'll walk you over," Peter answered, knowing that the last time he'd let her walk away alone she had been attacked at a bakery.

"Peter, it's only down there," she smiled. "But thanks for worrying."

"Please let me-," Peter started but Angela stared straight at both of them. _Let me go, alone._ Both sat down again.

"I'm okay if anything-"

"Look, at least," Peter went to his room and got out an old cellphone. "Here, have this, so you can call me if anything happens."

Angela looked down at the phone and couldn't help but feel guilty, this guy was worried about her and she was just bailing on him to go and fulfill her superhero dream, she was awful. She grabbed the cell phone and smiled at him, genuinely. "Thanks, Parker," she smiled, she stepped closer but then back away quickly clearing her throat. "So, I'll go, really I'll text you if there's something wrong, okay?"

Peter nodded as they made their way to the door, Angela glanced at both her friends. They were pretty amazing. "Thanks for everything, I really had a great day, so un I'll see you on Monday," she hugged them both, which caused them to get even more confused but hugged her back anyway. She looked at them straight in the eye: _don't follow me, let me go alone._

So they both stayed. But Peter was quick to go to his room and search for his suit, he was oh so going to suit up and go to Hammer industries.

Angela, on the other hand, needed a place to change, so she stayed outside Peters apartment. She leaned against the door at took a deep breath, she so wanted to go back in with her friends and ask them for their help but she just couldn't. This was, for her, a job that must be done alone. Opposed to her self-caused belief that she was doing just fine, her body was going through something and only then was she able to feel it. She glanced over at her arm and saw a scar, the scar that was left from yesterday's syringe and tube. Her arm, was red, but there was no time to deal with it. She closed her eyes just to get another motivation, she then went to the next door store and sneaked herself into the restroom. She took out her outfit out of her backpack and quickly changed herself into the blackdressed being she wanted to be, man, she even pulled out a black lipstick to contrast. She glanced at herself in the mirror, the black hoodie, her eyes covered with only a gray sparkle coming out. They wouldn't recognize her, that was the deal. Angela ran out of the store trying not to be seen, she left her backpack behind the store.

She lift her arm to ask for a cab. One that arrived just in time.

* * *

Peter was swinging by to Hammer industries, just as he had left Ned reprising his role as guy in te chair.

"Hey Ned, is the cellphone still in OSCORP?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah why don't you go check oscorp first?" Ned suggested as Spider-Man landed on a building.

"Karen, what are the chances on getting into OSCORP?" Peter asked as he took a glance at his city, man did he love New York.

"OSCORP is open until 8, after hours the security has doubled up since the robbery. You'll need an identification to get in," Karen answered.

"Eh, there's your answer Ned, so.. no, better head up to Hammer!" Spider-Man jumped off the building and was swinging to the old Hammer industries, though he did had to stop a thief who had mugged off an iPhone, he returned it to the woman and webbed the guy to the wall, he then continued his journey.

"Hey, Karen, please scan up the building to see if anyone's there," Peter was climbing up the same building he had last night, no one had seemed to be there to notice the events that had been there. The yellow eyed corpses were still there, _well, that is fun,_ Peter thought.

"There is one person inside, they're in the lab," Karen said after she analyzed the building. _Shit._

Peter got to the third floor again, and he saw the rest of the remains of the night before.

He saw how the lights of the lab where on, he was crawling on the ceiling and he popped his head in the lab and saw a black dressed figure inside, with what seemed it's feet off the ground.

The figure had a rather feminine aspect, but Peter didn't want to assume anything. He jumped off and leaned against the wall, causing the figure to startle and turn around, only to reveal to Peter a pair of gray bright eyes coming out of a dark hoodie.

"You know, I don't want to sound rude but you're kinda creepy, I mean all dressed up in black, gray eyes and floating?" He walked over to it. "I dont know, I don't trust you."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware I'd need an introduction," A feminine voice answered from the figure, the voice was slightly familiar to Peter. "But before I do, I need a favor from you, please web the cameras, unless you want them to know we're here."

Peter scowled and narrowed his eyes, but looked over at the cameras. There were two cameras. "Them being...?"

"A certain someone who calls themselves A.S, sure you've heard about her," the voice warned, and Peter had no intention on doing it but suddenly he felt himself changing minds completely, he webbed the camera.

"Who are you?" Spider-Man asked the black dressed being.

"Oh, I'm sorry, right, I owe you an introduction," The girl levitated higher. "You can call me Hummingbird."


	18. Chapter 18-Villains

**_A/N: Hello! Well, here's the next chapter! Tell me what you guys think so far, and well, have fun reading this chapter, it was so thrilling to write. Hope you guys enjoy it! So, happy reading! Don't forget to review. Haha it helps me improve. (And,btw all of these are original characters so don't try looking them up, except for hummingbird)_**

* * *

"Hummingbird, huh?" Spider-Man asked as he glanced at the levitating femine. "And why, tell me, are you here?" He approached her as she backed away.

"I'm kind of a freelancer," she answered as she got back to the floor. "Really, you don't have to worry about me, in fact, we could work together, I reckon you're here to investigate as well the past incidents with Angela Stark."

"Freelancer, huh? Why don't I trust you," Spider-Man said, "Even though I don't know why I find you oddly familiar."

"Look," Angela answered, she had deepened her voice for her to sound unrecognizable. Her hero was doubting her, she didn't blame him, though. "I'm just here to help, so if you'll please let me," she turned around to pick up the tubes that had been once plugged into her. _Accelerator 04,_ the tube read. She frowned as her arm was hit with a spiderweb and now her hand was webbed to the wall.

"I'm sorry but you have to understand why I can't trust you," Spider-Man said, causing Angela to frown. "I've met people like you before and I've had absolutely no tolerance for them."

Angela looked at her hand, as Spider-Man webbed again and confiscated the tubes. "Accelerator," he said. "These were-"

"Created by Henry Weiss," Angela finished his statement as he looked over at them. "Look, I was sent here by Angela Stark, I'm a friend of hers, you can trust me." She answered as she closed her eyes, she needed another motivation.

"You know Henry Weiss?" Spider-Man asked. "But really, you're friends with Angela?"

"Yeah, she knows super people, what a surprise," Angela answered just as her arm started to burn again, she needed to get the fire out like a day before. She wasn't just sure yet but she knew that the certain accelerator formulas had been one of the reasons that she was now able to control her powers. "And no, I don't know Henry Weiss, I just know he was imprisoned a few years ago for trying to create new mutants. And also he created the formula for the accelerator, that tube you've got there, it somehow worked with helping the Mutants get their mutant creation process by accelerating the cell division process, the formula leads to the creation of unicellular organisms within the multicellular composition of the body, ergo manipulating the blood and..."

"Therefore the DNA," Spider-Man finished her sentence, Angela nodded and stared at him. She didn't know that he was smart. "So, okay, if Angela sent you I guess..."

"Now, please get the web out of me," she asked him, she didn't want to use her powers just yet.

"Oh, er, it'll melt in about two hours, sorry," Spider-Man asked. Angela frowned and closed her eyes.

"Give me that syringe then, please," she asked him and he nodded as he tossed it to her. She bit her lip as she sighed, she wasn't sure why the heck she was going to do this, but it was a risk she was willing to take. She injected the content of the syringe, the accelerator. She was hoping the effect wouldn't be as the day before, though the day before it was mixed up with sedatives. She felt the liquid running into her as Spider-Man watched her.

"What're-what are you doing?" Spider-Man asked as he was watching the girl struggle. "Why would you do that?"

"I'm a mutant-ish, just like you," she answered. "So, this might help with..." It hurt, her head hurt her whole body was getting cold... except her hand. She closed her eyes trying to deal with the pain, the cold liquid was working, she knew that, for she could now even sense his mind without even trying, the Spider guy was concerned for her but he was feeling still suspicious, he didn't trust her. His mind, though, had the constant image of Angela, huh, what were the odds?

Angela lifted off the ground as she got fire out of her hand, causing the spider web to melt.

"So, you can do that," Spider-man noted. "Cool, where did you get your powers from? What else can you do?" His voice was rather now happier and not as threatening as it had been before.

"I... er, rather stick with trying to find out what the hell happened here," she looked around the room, picking up more syringes.

Spider-Man then realized the fire that had come out of her hand was green, just as the one that he had seen the day before, he wondered if she was lying and actually had been part of the kidnappers, or maybe he wondered if she had been before to save Angela and maybe _Hummingbird_ was the reason of why they had found Angela safe and sound.

"So why are you called Hummingbird?" He asked her as he also was studying around the room. "Were you attacked by a Hummingbird?

"What? No," she laughed. "er, I like hummingbirds," Angela answered as she walked over to the mirror wall that she had been facing the day before. "Can you break this?" She asked him as Spider-Man jumped over.

"What for?" He asked her as they both stared at their reflection on it, the hoodied girl's face was harsh, he noticed how it was barely noticeable, her eyes were covered by a mask so it accentuated the bright glow coming from it.

"I don't know how to access there," she answered. "And if I'm right that's where Angela told me the bad guys were hiding at."

"Er, Karen is there a door or a way to get in there?" He asked his technological assistant as Angela watched him curiously. He was taking all the fun of her investigation. Where was the fun hero she was so very fond of?

"A door?" She glanced over and laughed, "really? You're no fun."

"I'm responsible," he answered as he walked to the door on his left, but it was locked. "We don't have to destroy this place," He defended himself. "But, we can't open this... So"

Angela rolled her eyes as she looked around the room, looking for something to throw to the mirror but the spider hero was already swinging over to break it with his feet.

"You might want to back up," He warned as Angela covered herself backing away. The glass shattered and jumped all around the room, but as it was broken they could see the other room. It wasn't an actual room, it was a giant warehouse, full of hallways and with shelves going way up with syringes, and tubes all labeled. From A to Z, each one numbered. Both, Angela and Spider-Man glanced amazed as Spider-Man landed on the other side, carefully. "Need any help?" He asked her, as she climbed through the shattered window and jumped to the other side, tumbling over. He caught her before she crashed to the floor and to the shattered pieces of mirror.

"So, this is... interesting," Angela commented as she walked over through the halls, she picked a tube and read it, apparently it was the formula #08274, attempt 38, with components 3AB and 4G6, she read the 'results', apparently they had failed completely. Spider-Man jumped to the ceiling and was swinging upside down picking up a few tubes himself.

"Woah, these... You know what these are?" He asked her, as she walked over to him, reading the components, which were slightly familiar but threw in no names to Angela. "These, they're trying to come up with the Super Soldier formula!"

"Super-soldier?" Angela frowned, the sole mentions of the Super Soldier gave her thrills, people trying to create yet another Captain America? However, it wasn't unbeknownst to Angela who was also attempting to create the Super Soldier formula: Norman Osborn. A few days before she had caught a glimpse of a conversation Maria Hills and her father were having. Apparently, the so-planned party where she had met the good-looking young Osborn wasn't but a lame attempt of Norman Osborn to get Tony drunk and just slip away the formula patent. "How do _you_ know about the formula?"

"We saw it in History class, and I may have or may haven't investigated a little bit, of course the complete formula isn't out there, it's a right the Stark industries have managed to preserve over the years," Spider-Man answered, truthfully. "But these are the starters."

"But, these seem to go beyond it," Angela answered, as she looked at the Spider hero getting back to the floor and searching through the halls. She was pleased, her hero had actually investigated the thing she had asked him to.

"Yes, and all of these seem to come from OSCORP, d'ya think these are the stolen formulas?" He asked a few halls away just as Angela was starting to click things up.

"They may be," she answered as she tried to reach the upper ones. "Unless they weren't stolen."

Spider-Man shot a web up to the ceiling where she was, just to land beside her, she was kind of startled by it so she backed away.

"Meaning?" He asked her, crossing his arms.

"Can't you see? It's too many formulas, and syringes and tubes and samples! what if Norman Osborn faked the robbery?" She guessed and before the red-and-blue guy could answer anything they heard voices and clasps, and a rather mellow rattle. Angela, startled got her feet off the ground as Spider-Man stealthily climbed to the shelf.

"What happened to this place?" A woman's voice was heard yelling, both Spider-Man and Hummingbird nodded at each other as they tried to get closer, Angela steadily floating and Spider-Man trying not to topple any sample down as he was moving through the shelf. "You guys are such idiots, first you fucking let her go without even tryin' to get to her father and then you ruin this place, you're such idiots."

"Easy there, I believe you're still under my control, however...I think you're being really hard on us, I mean, I swear the girl almost killed us!" A second voice complained, this one was a man's voice, and it was familiar to Angela, she closed her eyes trying to remember whose voice it was.

"She's 15 and was plugged in, what in the world could she possibly do!" The woman answered, you could even hear fire coming out of her, she sounded enraged.

"I don't even remember what happened, and trust me, Miss, it would have gone absolutely great if it weren't for Butcher and Hunchback who plugged also an accelerator instead of only the sedatives," The man answered, Angela frowned. So they hadn't meant to plug her into the accelerator?

"I'm sorry _Doctor_ , but I never told you to leave them in charge, it should have been you the one to plug her, I mean one would expect a doctor wouldn't leave the tough job to two dickheads" The woman dissed. Spider-Man was getting closer but as he was trying to make his way through he knocked over a tube, he shot a web before it hit the floor. Angela gasped as she covered her mouth, luckily the other two hadn't seemed to notice. They were close enough now so even the gasp could be audible.

There were two people: a woman with a yellow swing coat and red pointed toe mary jane high-heels who was standing facing backward to them, she had a headscarf which covered her hair color, not allowing the pair to recognize her, Angela, however, recognized the black haired guy, he had been the night before and she was sure it was him. That was, she supposed, Henry Weiss.

"That's Henry Weiss," Spider-Man whispered. "Should we go and-" A tube fell, crashing into tiny pieces and creating an eco in the warehouse. Angela pressed her hands int fists as she closed her eyes. _Shoot._ If her gasp hadn't turned them away, this would without any doubt. Before Angela could even prepare to fight, control their minds or get fire out of her hands, Spider-Man took her by the waist, shot a web to the ceiling and pulled her up with him. He covered her mouth and then placed his index finger over his mouth, signaling her to keep silent. He threw his thumb back gesturing to the duo who weren't aware of the tube that had just fallen. Apparently, the red-heeled woman was smashing the scraps of the mirror that Spider-Man had taken care of moments back.

"And what will we tell the boss? huh? What will we tell her?" The woman replied as she hit the floor with another broken glass, listening to it crash. "She'll probably kill us, and I can't risk that, Weiss."

"No, _she_ won't kill us, _your_ incompetence and your poor planning _are_ what will lead us to an end," Answered Weiss as he crossed his arms. "If you ask me, I think that going by the force and kidnappings are actually pulling us back from our goal."

"My incompetence?" The woman scoffed. "I wasn't the one to leave Hunchback and Butcher with the girl."

"Yet you were the one to hire them," Weiss snapped. Angela glanced over at the hero, he was still holding her but his glance was focused on the conversation. Both knew what they were doing, yes, one would think that the wisest thing they could do was just catch them, but that probably wouldn't give them the information they were gathering right now.

"And what will we tell Sanders?" Cried the woman. Sanders, now they had the last name, or a name, perhaps.

"We'll tell her that we want to stick to the original plan, however, we will ask her for more days."

Original plan. What was the original plan? Who did they work for? Angela let go of the Spider-Hero and tried to manage herself up in there, she was risking way too much by now, but she had to give it a go. She nodded to Spider-Man as they both made their way closer, Spider-Man sliding down his spiderweb to face them upside down.

"Hey, guys!" Spider-Man greeted them. "Sorry to interrupt, but I kinda want to know what the original plan is? You see, I know who you are, but you," he pointed to the woman. "Who are you?"

The duo startled as they glanced at the hero, the woman took out a gun and pointed it at him. Angela facepalmed watching him, no, that wasn't what she had meant to do, she got down to the floor.

"How did you get in here?" The woman asked as she pointed the gun straight to Spider-Man's head.

"You see, this is not my first rodeo," Spider-Man answered as he shot a web, "Yoink!" he yelled before taking the gun, he analyzed it, it was one of the few guns that were still out from Vulture's business. "How did you guys even get these?"

"Why are you here?" The Woman asked again as Doctor Henry Weiss pulled out yet another gun and syringe. "How?"

"How did we get in here, you ask?" Angela walked over. "Well, you see, you guys aren't that bright because there's no security in this building and we actually got through the door."

The woman shot them a glare. "And you are? I know your friend here in the Peter Pan suit, all with the spandex, really masculine there, kid, but you?"

Hummingbird rose up to the air watching them. "I'm someone."

Henry Weiss took a glance at them before getting his hand onto his pocket. Angela watched his hand move slightly before frowning. She let fire out of one hand as something started kicking. Spider-Man shot them both to the wall, leaving only two cocoons with popping heads glued to the wall.

"Wait, he did something," Angela made her way over to them. "Call the police, they'll take care of them."

She took the woman's glasses off to reveal a pair of green eyes, her nose was big and her eyebrows small, the headscarf revealed a gray hair, but she wasn't old, on the contrary, she gave a young vibe, early 20's.

"Now's my turn to ask," Hummingbird asked as she looked at both the doctor and woman. "Who are you?"

"If I were you, I would be out by now," warned the Doctor. "But I see you're different, have you been playing with my formulas?"

"None of your business," Angla answered as she scowled watching the woman, she focused as she wandered through her mind. _Tell me who you are._

 _"Polly Clapton!"_ The woman yelled. "She's in my mind," the woman cried, as Angela scowled. "I know who she is."

"Oh, so you didn't play with my formulas, fire out of your hands, mind control and levitation! How did _I not see it?_ " Doctor Weiss laughed. "Are you Hummingbird? Didn't I get rid of you a few years ago? I thought you were dead!" The doctor laughed, Angela now turned to him, she scowled as he cried, between laughs. Had he gotten rid of her mother?

"What did you do to her?" Angela yelled, as she made him have a headache, he cried for help. "Answer me!"

Spider-Man reached over to Angela, but she glared at him, making him back away.

"I did nothing!" Weiss answered. "She just thought she could save up the world, just like you two did, or even Iron Man, or the avengers! You guys think that it's always fine, when you don't realize that is you who cause pain! Hummingbird? The original one, not you, you filthy copycat, she did know how to fight, can't you see that you're causing pain right now? But don't worry, we do know how to fight."

The woman got off the wall, easily breaking off the cocoon she was trapped into, her eyes had turned completely black, and her gray hair was now floating in the air. Both, Spider-Man and Angela backed away, scared.

"What the shit," murmured Spider-Man.

"You gust thougt you were the only freaks here?" Weiss laughed. "I present to you, Polly or as I call her, _Orthrusa_."

Polly took off her swing coat and revealed that she had a pair of extra arms, she yelled at them as her teeth turned into sharped ones, giving Angela a sensation of daggers.

Spider-Man jumped to the ceiling as Angela decided fire would be wise, she lifted off the floor. _This was going to be tough._

* * *

Tony Stark wasn't feeling well, he wasn't exactly excited that he had dropped his daughter on a boy's house. Yes, that boy happened to be Peter Parker, but at the same time, yes, that boy _was_ Peter Parker. He knew his daughter was safe, but he also knew that Peter wasn't. Somehow he was worrying about them both, if Angela found out Peter was Spider-Man he was about to get something up. If Tony was right, and if Angela had discovered her inherited abilities, or not even that, he knew Angela was just exactly like him, he was afraid she could just talk him into it, use her charm, become a true Stark and just convince him into going into trouble. Superhero like adventure. Peter was in danger, because Angela was Tony's daughter. And he knew that just like in any other Stark, trouble was always expecting them, or not expecting them but always splurged to be found.

Tony was right now looking at wedding themes, it was exciting, he was so happy for it. But his mind wasn't there, and he felt guilty, he hadn't been there for Pepper the moments she had needed him the most. Pepper had almost everything, it was going to be a big wedding, Stark style of course. The plaza, Pepper wanted to get married at The Plaza. Pepper's taste never failed to be exquisite, everything she already had was magnificent. And there he was staring at wedding cakes, not knowing what the hell was up. Pepper Potts, Tony glanced over at the blonde woman who was talking to the wedding planner, she was giving away orders just as the light was making her shine bright, her glow was unbelievably stunning to Tony. He knew than in any time of crisis, Pepper would be there. He continued to stare at her beguiling smile, her engagement ring was shinning in her delicate hands. Gosh, he loved her.

And somehow, all the trouble went away, yes, that didn't mean that Angela wasn't on his mind, but he was finding it so soothing. Pepper had decided the wedding to be as soon as it could be, she couldn't risk any chance of spending right away her time with Tony. She loved him, and she knew that right now, he had time, so it was now or never. She couldn't risk losing him, and somehow maybe the wedding was a relief for her. It gave her a certain hope that maybe Tony would settle down, and maybe the three of them, Tony Angela and her, and maybe a future kid or two could be happy and live a normal life, just laughing off of a tv show, or maybe having all a normal breakfast; maybe Tony could be preparing breakfast, pancakes, let's say, with Angela and her serving coffee and orange juice, with the radio playing music on the background. That was the dream. Hers, at least.

"Does it have to be in New York?" Tony asked finally as both, the wedding planner and Pepper glanced at him, concerned and not getting a bit of why the sudden question.

"Where else?" Pepper asked.

"I don't know, back in Beverly Hills, or... Paris! London! Wherever you want!" Tony grinned. "I mean, we can afford it."

"I... don't know, New York seems like it's the city where everything can happen," Pepper answered. Which was exactly what Tony feared the most. She was right, anything could happen in New York. The city was so great yet so full of mystery and danger awaiting for them.

"I'm just giving suggestions, if you want it here, then here shall it be," Tony grinned, and then chuckled as the Wedding Planner was furiously staring at him. " 'M sorry but I'd ought to ask, sweetheart."

The woman frowned slightly but ignored him. "Okay, so what I've got to plan here, is something that you guys will both build up, a wedding is mostly how the woman wants it, but we need to come up with something that you'll love, something that will never be forgotten and always remembered with a smile."

Cheesier words couldn't be heard, Tony chuckled slightly as he listened. The woman's words made Tony space out, he took out his phone as he saw Angela's numbers, she was still wearing her bracelet and her heartbeat was tensed up. He bit his lip, and calmed himself... _ish._ Her daughter wasn't in trouble, he knew that, she hadn't yet pressed the emergency button, but if she wasn't in trouble.. why was her heart so agitated? His mind sent in the worst scenarios a father could face.

"Tony?" Pepper scowled as she watched him.

"Sorry, sorry... just," He showed her, and Pepper's eyes widened as she raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, she's fine she hasn't pressed the emergency button," Tony bit his lip. "And she is with Parker so..."

"Oh," Pepper laughed. "Her in trouble isn't what concerns you, then. I see, oh, Tony, do you think it's time for _the talk_?"

"She's 15, she can't be..." Tony was turning pale.

"Ha," Pepper teased before laughing. "No, I wouldn't worry about it, she probably is just nervous being around her crush."

"She's got a crush?" Tony scowled. "She just met him."

Pepper laughed. "Never mind, she doesn't need the talk, _you do_."

Tony frowned. His daughter could not have a crush, not yet, at least, she was young. And why Peter Parker?

Tony's mind was now worried about her daughter holding hands, or kissing.

Little did he know that her agitation was far from being with her crush.

* * *

Peter was trying to run away from the four-armed Polly, who had now a second head. _What the fuck?_ Peter wasn't exactly having a great time, since his new companion, Hummingbird wasn't much help, she wasn't trying to fight her as much, it almost seemed like she was struggling to even keep herself on the air, leaving Peter alone with the demon like woman, both her heads had dagger-like teeth that were trying to eat him up. The woman, Polly, or _Orthrusa_ was fast and screeched.

Hummingbird was backing away, and she finally managed to get fire out of her hands, she approached Spider-Man Who was trying to stop Orthrusa and she burnt her arm, which wasn't well received at all by the monster who cried and turned to Hummingbird and skimmed her left head's teeth on her arm, cutting off her leather jacket and hoodie, a nt of blood coming out her arm.

"Shit!" Hummingbird murmured, but her eyes turned grayer as she got up in the air. She was now angry. "STOP!" she ordered with anger and rose up her hand to the air as Orthrusa stopped with her arms in the air. "Go for _him_ ," Hummingbird's voice seemed so deep as her face looked dark beneath the hoodie. Orthrusa obeyed to Peter's surprise. Who the hell was this Hummingbird girl?

Orthrusa walked over slowly , almost not wanting it, but was walking to Henry Weiss. Henry Weiss, who was still tied up to the wall, cried for help as Orthrusa approached him, hungry for his fear. She opened both of her mouths and was savoring his guts.

Hummingbird was filled with rage, she was up in the air with fire coming out of her hands and her eyes gleaming with hatred.

"No!" Peter yelled, as he watched her. "Don't! We need them!"

Hummingbird blinked twice before falling to the floor, shaking her head, all startled down. She glanced at Peter, who was now scared of her but she let out a small groan.

"Stop," Hummingbird ordered, and Orthrusa stopped as she was going to close her mouth in Weiss' neck. He was sweating with fear. Hummingbird was on the ground catching her breath and covering her wound. Peter watched her as he webbed Polly back to the wall.

"Who do you work for?" Hummingbird asked from the ground.

"Can't you read our minds?" Henry Weiss asked watching Hummingbird on the ground, helpless. Henry glared at cackled. "So you still _can't control_ your powers, huh?"

Hummingbird glared at him and jumped up, Peter was fast to stop her.

"Don't, we've got the information we need!" Peter tried to assure the new hero.

"Who do you work for?" Hummingbird asked again, bringing her head down.

" _A.S,"_ Polly answered with a screech as she was getting back to her human form, her whole body was squirming. "Sanders is the only name I have!" Polly squirmed before screaming. "Get out of my head!" She pleaded in pain.

"You can't do this," Weiss said. "I don't know who the heck you are, but you will die just like the original Hummingbird."

Hummingbird turned her face around as Spider-Man let her go as sirens were heard. He had called up the police and it had just arrived. Hummingbird heard them, took a few sample tubes and ran off the building. Spider-Man was going to follow them, but he needed the police to know what was up, so he looked around and found a paper and a pen, he scribbled down quickly that they were responsible for the robbery of OSCORP and that they had kidnapped Angela Stark the day before. He left the note in there and ran after Hummingbird, who had gone through the back door, just to rest against the wall, sitting down on the floor, she had her head down, and he was sure he was listening to a tender sob.

Peter didn't want to interrupt, but he couldn't help but feel weird with this new _hero,_ if he could even call her that way. She had seemed so amateur, not knowing what the hell to do, however he had to admit that he had been impressed by her powers. Mind control ability? Flying? And letting out freaking fire out of her bare hands? That was certainly really cool. But, he also had to admit, he had felt a bit scared when she had enraged and ordered the woman to eat Weiss up. That had been...too much. But now, the tough girl that was once up in the air, with a scary shadow, was on the floor crying.

Peter cleared his throat, causing the blackhoodied girl to tumble down and look up at him, he couldn't still yet see her face, but her eyes were bright gray and watery. He looked at her arm that was still bleeding.

"You should heal that," Peter commented, causing the girl to scoff. "I'm sorry but... who are you?"

"I'm Hummingbird," she answered.

"But, back there..."

"Yeah, I'm not the original one, he probably was talking about my mother," Hummingbird snapped, and Peter clicked things up. Oh, that was why she was crying.

"Oh, well, er...um, what you did back there was really cool, I mean you can fly!" He tried to cheer her up as she stood up and flashed a small smile.

"Cool?" She laughed and shook her head. "Weiss was right, I can't even control it, I don't even know why I thought I could do this. That was stupid, this is stupid, I am stupid," she complained as she let out another groan covering her face.

"If it makes you feel better, I couldn't control them either at first," Peter answered truthfully. "And I was pretty scared."

Hummingbird let out a small laugh, she seemed so oddly familiar. Her laugh sounded so mellow. "Huh, well, this could've gone better," she answered. "At least I met my favorite hero."

Peter was left dumbfounded with that, favorite hero. Those were words Peter could get used to. Peter cleared his throat.

"Well, er, I've got things to do, I'll see you later?" Peter asked her, to which Hummingbird gave him a slight nod.

"Yeah, I guess," she answered. "If you see Angel Stark... just, tell her she'll be fine."

Peter gave her a thumbtack up as he ran away and jumped to anther building, leaving her behind. He called Ned up.

Angela was left there, watching her hero leave, she couldn't stop the tears from coming. Everything that had happened had gone wrong, she hadn't even been able to fight them properly, her powers had worked better, yes, but she needed to practice. And now, she had to leave. She wasn't far from Peter's place so she could just walk up to it, she took out the phone Peter gave her, it was 8:45 and Tony would be there up at 9. 15 minutes, that definitely wasn't a 15 minute walk. What could she do?

She picked up the backpack she had left outside the building and walked over to the front place and saw various police cars, and another black jaguar. Angela bit her lip as she sneaked her way over to the car, luckily the car wasn't locked, so the whole point was to start it up. Thank God, though, she was Tony Stark's daughter. She got her stuff out of her backpack and with a few clicks and knots she managed to start the car.

Now the problem was, she didn't know how to drive. She didn't care, though.

But all she knew now was that she was trying to drive up, carefully, slamming the breaks every five seconds before actually knowing which one was the accelerator.

About 10 minutes later she was hopping down the car, parking it in the most horrendous way anyone could have ever possibly imagined, but she was pleased with herself knowing she hadn't caused any disturbance (she had, Actually, she had caused several cars to slam their breaks and watch her confused, but she hadn't crashed anyone so that was good with her).

She ran to the store she had once changed her clothes into, she washed up her wound in the bathroom, it hurt like hell. But she had to cover it up, so she changed back into her normal clothes and ran off to the front of Peter's building just in time for the Audi to show up.

 _God, what a day she had been through._


	19. Chapter 19- Consequences

_November 2012-_

 _"Happy birthday, Peter!" Uncle Ben hugged a young Peter who was still on his pj's and jumping around the room. Peter's eyes gleamed behind his glasses, a huge smile spreading across his face. May laughed, watching them as she had a small cupcake in her hand with a candle._

 _"Make a wish, Pete," May sat on Peter's bed next to her husband._

 _"Woah, cake for breakfast?" Peter asked, excitedly as he closed his eyes, blowing the candle. Wishing the hell out of his one and only dream: **To be a superhero.**_

 _"What did you wish for?" Uncle Ben asked as Peter shook his head._

 _"Nope, it's a secret! If I tell then it won't come true," Peter answered as Ben laughed but reached over for a wrapped box. Peter's eyes lit up as he hopped anxiously watching the box._

 _"Open it!" Ben grinned as May sent his nephew a smile and a nod. Peter didn't fail to quickly rip off the wrapping and open the box, inside there was an Iron Man toy mask. Peter squealed and thanked them as he ran around the apartment with the mask on._

* * *

As soon as Angela hopped to the back of the car she rested her head back, man, was she tired, not only physically but emotionally. And she had to keep it all to herself, everything she wanted to talk about, she just had to keep it like another secret. But right now? She just wanted to lay down and cry, no, it couldn't be, her mother was _alive_ , deep down she knew it, but deep down she feared Dr. Weiss had said the truth. She hugged her backpack tight, everything in her body hurt, not to mention the pain that her arm was facing. Tears wanted to come out straight away, but she fought them back and faked a very convincing smile, even though her heart was pounding. The blood was passing through the clothes, but of course, she'd need to cover that up before Tony or Pepper could even smell it. Tony was glancing at her from the mirror as she had a guilt glance splattered on her face. She stared out the window, watching the cars pass by, she didn't want to be questioned.

"Did you have fun?" Pepper asked, causing Angela to turn to her, smile and nod as an answer.

"Yeah, we watched a movie and ate a lot of candy," Angela answered with a grin, still watching the city. She wasn't lying, technically.

"So, were you guys alone?" Pepper asked with a smirk, as she turned to Angela, realizing only then that the teenager looked different. "Are you wearing black lipstick?"

"Hm?" Angela's eyes widened. _Fuck._ She had made sure to cover up her wound but not take off her freaking lipstick. Only then had she realized how impractical her whole outfit had been, she'd need to work on it, or even create one from scratch. "Oh, um, I bought it for my costume yesterday but didn't get to use it," Angela excused herself. "But, um, no we weren't alone, another friend, Ned, was there."

"So...you were alone with two guys?" Tony finally asked, as his eyes widened and he eyed Angela from the mirror. Great, at least Tony was concerned about that and didn't even suspect anything else. At least for now, course.

"I mean, yeah, but-"

"AND YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON PARKER DONT YOU?"

"Wait, What?" Angela scowled as Pepper rolled her eyes and glared at Tony. But she had to play along, better talk about embarrassing stuff like guys rather than 'why do you seem tired and sad?' "Who... why would you think that? Where did that even come from?"

Tony blinked, she hadn't denied it. "So you do?"

"Never said that," Angela cleared her throat. "But, at least for now, dad he's just a friend," now she had lied. Ish. She wasn't sure what Peter was to her, yes he was a friend, but she didn't expect to see him just as a friend. But guys weren't going to be on Angela's mind at least, for now, she had just found out about Sanders. Sanders... at least from midtown high it didn't sound familiar so she could scratch that off. Well, her _mission_ hadn't been a total failure, she had learned about Doctor Weiss working for Sanders, and that the kidnap wasn't the original plan. Except, she hadn't figured out just yet what the original plan was.

Pepper rubbed her temples, way to go Tony. Pepper was amazed by how both Tony and Angela were so equal, sometimes their way to socialize wasn't the right one, and when it came to bonding with each other foul points would often be hit.

"So, who _is_ your crush?" Tony asked trying to sound as nonchalantly as he could, failing completely of course.

"Why do you expect me to have a crush?" Angela frowned. "I'm going to school to learn."

This made both Pepper and Tony laugh, causing Angela to scowl confused.

"What?" Angela asked, faking dementia.

Tony chuckled. "You seriously expect me to believe you're trying to learn?" Tony chuckled as Angela raised an eyebrow. "Please, my angel, with the education you've had you could be in any college by now."

That was true, Angela twisted her mouth as she crossed her arms. Yet she wasn't.

"And I'm not in one because?" Angela asked.

"Because you've never been exposed to the real world," Pepper answered. "Look, this decision was to help you learn how to... socialize with the real world."

"So, it was just for me to blend in? Huh," Angela frowned but then chuckled.

"Unless of course, you want to be already in college," Tony glanced at her. "I have a pull at MIT. But I guess you haven't even thought about what you'd be majoring in and-"

"Actually I have, major in mechanical engineer and minoring in brain and cognitive sciences at, indeed, MIT," Angela answered, as she bit her lip, trying to find a comfortable posture that wouldn't hurt her arm, Orthrusa's teeth had managed to bury deep inside her skin. Both Pepper and Tony stayed quiet, they hadn't expected her to know already what she wanted to study, but it was a relief for Tony to know that his daughter was sure to follow his path to study and it was a relief that if something ever happened to him, Angela would be ready to inherit Stark Industries. "But, I think I'd like to stay here in Midtown, at least for a month more, get to know more people, have some more friends. " Angela answered.

Tony glanced at his daughter from the mirror, he saw her eyes, they were teary, he didn't want to ask right now, maybe Pepper could talk to her, or maybe him, later, at least. Tony didn't know how to deal with a teenage girl shit, but he knew that Angela wasn't feeling well, yet it was too risky to ask. Besides, he didn't expect her to be 100% happy a day after her kidnap.

"When were you planning to tell me about your phone?" Tony finally asked after a few minutes.

"Wait, what?" Angela scowled.

"I know you don't have it with you," Tony answered. "I just expected you to tell me they had actually taken it off. But before we deal with that, let's go get a hamburger."

"I'm starving," Angela muttered.

Pepper scowled as she looked at both of them, knowing that the only reason they were hungry was because they had a crisis. She had gotten used to Tony asking for a hamburger after some serious fight, or Angela opening up a back of gummies each time she was feeling anxious.

The shit she was going to deal with by getting in this family.

* * *

Spider-Man had felt guilty that he had just left the girl all alone, but he didn't have time to figure out who the hell this Hummingbird girl was, or maybe he was too scared to find out about her. He was now on top of a building watching the city, seeing how peaceful Queens looked. It was now dark, and the lights were spreading all across the city, he couldn't help but smile, gosh, he loved New York. He had just stopped a guy from assaulting a small bakery shop and stopped a guy from stealing a car, it wasn't even a good car, man, the criminals weren't even trying. Ned had called him and Peter hadn't doubted when telling everything about Hummingbird, from how she had covered her face to the way she was controlling people with her mind to the way she had let fire out of her bare hands.

"Did she have super strength?" Ned asked, excited. "I'm sorry, man, but it's so cool that there was another superhuman like you."

"No, she didn't have super strength," Peter answered. "Not that I saw, I think... BUT, she could fly, and it was amazing like, okay I was kind of scared, because I think she's never been to a fight before, but I mean, with time maybe she could even help me, not that I need help of course."

"Dude, you should date her," Ned suggested with excitement.

"No."

"How cool would it be if two superheroes dated," Ned continued.

"No."

"Oh, right, you have yourself your own crush," Ned teased laughing.

"Ned, no."

"Lil' Stark, huh?" Ned laughed.

"Ned, no," Peter finally cut him off. "I have no time for girls, or crushes or dating, I need to prove Mr. Stark that I'm good, and I mean taking down whoever is after his daughter-"

"His daughter and your crush," Ned insisted.

" _His daughter_ is going to prove that I'm actually a worth superhero," Peter nodded.

"So you gonna tell about Tweety girl to Stark?"

Peter laughed, Tweety. "Er, I think better not."

"So you're gonna pull the whole credit?" Ned inquired. "Peter isn't that..."

"It's not getting the whole credit, but I really think I should find out more about her before I go and tell Mr. Stark, she did claim she was one of Angela's friend, maybe we could ask Angela?"

"Sure, Pete, ask Ang about the girl you fought along, she won't suspect anything, please Pete, be rational, you can't ask her about Tweety without blowing your cover."

Peter sighed as he swung to another building. "Look, man, I don't know, I'll find a way."

"And what if she doesn't want to tell you about it?"

"Maybe not Peter, but she might talk to Spider-Man," Peter answered convinced as he saw some smoke coming out of a building. "I'll call you later, mate."

He hung up and went to the rescue. It hadn't been that big of a deal, just a fire started up by someone who wasn't the best cook, but Peter had managed to get everyone out, thank you very much.

The firefighters had arrived just in time for Peter to give them the finger guns and jump off to the building and back to his apartment.

Peter climbed back into his room and plopped on his bunk bed.

Meanwhile, far away from them, Angela Stark was dealing with her not so pleased father, who was making her dizzy from all the speech he had given her after her hiding of her lost phone, apparently he had noticed it because Friday have told him that someone in Queens had tried to hack her phone and then he realized she didn't have her phone with her. He asked her how she had done it, and of course, she had not answered and claimed she hadn't even managed to track it down, lying apparently had been the one thing Angela had learned to do right her entire life, not that she was proud, of course. Tony, however, knew about Angela's lying abilities and therefore didn't buy it and Angela was grounded, eventually.

Tony was now preparing himself to figure why the heck his daughter's phone was in a theatre on Broadway. He just wanted to send a suit after it but he knew it was too risky, maybe it was all a setup, after all, the one with the phone had to know that he could easily track it down. Especially, if it had been tried to be hacked the phone had most likely sent an alert, because gosh, Tony had never thought his own daughter would try to hack her own phone after it was stolen. Smart move, Angela.

Tony rolled his eyes as he prepared some coffee, he was going to track down the phone all night.

Angela was in her room, bored, grounded, without even a book, she was just pacing around her room, which wasn't exactly as bad as Tony had planned it would go, For she had washed up her wound.

Angela got in her bathroom watching the water run as she covered up the marks that Orthrusa's fangs have made. It hurt, but she could deal with it, at least for now. She was staring back at her reflection and she had to accept it. There were no chances of meeting her mother, not anymore, but maybe there was a chance to avenge her.

If Weiss had said the truth then, maybe she had nothing to fight for. Fight for? She laughed, only then did she realize the delusions of grandeur she was presenting. However, she, more than anyone knew that gifts were given to share, and if she had such great powers, she'd have to use them for good, not for evil.

She didn't even know what she was trying to prove, who she was trying to prove herself to. She had just been selfish, everything had been for Angela, Angela, Angela, and only Angela. Right now, as she was staring at her own reflection she was disgusted, she had been way worse than she had ever imagined. So vain, so selfish.

She had only used her powers to help herself, and then, there was her hero: Spider-Man, saving people selflessly. And her, only rage and being a stupid teenager. What was the point? She stared down at her reflection for seconds more just to grab her backpack, she took out the clothes, and then grabbed the few snacks that remained. For a reason, she was hungrier than usual. She wondered if it had something to do with the accelerator formula, which had her just dizzy right now.

She laid down on her bed and took out her special investigation binder, she read through all her annotations from this whole week, from her mother to the formulas, to Spider-Man, to OSCORP, to Dr. Weiss... And back to her mother. She took another blank page, only to add up the name "Sanders". She started to look up at her notes, not a single name, or last name. Sanders was new.

It was just too much to take in, and she had to swallow it all up. She had ruined her father's day, again. Today he was going to start planning his wedding and she had just decided to hack her phone, dammit Angela.

Tony spent the night watching the location of the phone and he saw how it went from Broadway straight to the Manhattan bridge, and then, it was in the water and the signal was lost. Tony sent a mini thruster in search of Angela's phone as he rested back on his chair tired, rubbing his left arm. He went to the kitchen, ate a sandwich and passed out, tired on a couch near the kitchen. He couldn't deal with his daughter right now, she had been acting so mysteriously.

Sunday passed not so different from that, with Tony working on a suit and on a new phone for Angela, and he flew to Los Angeles for a meeting of sorts, Pepper planning the wedding and taking care of some issues that had to do with Stark Industries, after all, she was the CEO and she needed to keep the company afloat; and Angela locked up in her room, doing homework, and trying to convince herself to use her powers to help people, making a plan to execute the very next day, oh, New York, you'd have to be so ready. However, she still wanted to investigate Dr. Weiss and Orthrusa, they could be a treat and whoever they were working for wanted something from her father or from her. She wasn't sure what they were looking for, but she was sure that it could be an imminent threat to her or even the Avengers. (Even though you could say it was below their pay rate)

She wondered if she could ever be as powerful as her dad. So she found herself all day investigating stuff about her and realized she was nothing more than 'Tony's daughter'; thing which concerned. She wanted to be The Angela Stark, just as her father had become The Tony Stark, and not Howard Stark's son, Tony had managed to make his father just a part of his biography. Angela wanted to do that, not to erase her father, but to make her name big enough just to encourage herself. She was a dreamer, aight?

However, it wasn't that simple, for her father had managed to be himself by being visionary and vicious, but also for realizing stuff. But he had realized the damage he had done just after becoming someone, and Angela had realized it very early when she was basically no one.

But, she'd have to figure it out, eventually. And all she wanted and she needed was to rest, but she also needed to heal the hell out of her arm, and now that Tony wasn't home, she could have some time to sneak into a lab and just try to heal it.

She was wandering around the facility as she bumped into Fury, who wasn't exactly pleased to see her. Angela sent him a polite smile as he watched her leave.

"Miss Stark, may I have a word with ya?" Fury asked as Angela pursed her lips and clinched her fists, thing which wasn't well received by her aching arm.

"Yeah, sir?" She turned around quickly, to face te man with the eyepatch who had his arms crossed.

"I wanted to ask if you were fine," he commented as the Stark girl hid her arms behind her back. "However I can see you've inherited your father's lack of worry, since you went yesterday to your friend's house."

"Oh," said Angela, and nodded. "Well, er, Ive been locked up my entire life, I wanted to spend some time with my friends, and besides, the guy I visited was there in the kidnap as well."

"And will you be returning to school tomorrow, even after the circumstances?"

"I will, sir, thought I believe my security will probably be... more intense," Angela reckoned. "Though I can defend myself."

"Yet you were kidnapped, you see, kid, don't think that only for being the daughter of your father and your mother things'll be easy, you still are human and not invincible."

"I'm aware of that," Angela answered truthfully holding her pounding arm.

"Just take care, don't go around playing the hero," Fury said before walking away, leaving the black haired Stark confused. Did he know about her powers?

Angela ran over to the medical room and got sure no one was watching her, she grabbed the first things that came to her mind to heal her wound, eh, at least cover it up. She didn't want anyone at school asking about it, so she'd need an allaby. Oh, school, that was another thing she'd have to solve. She had completely forgotten about the gossip that will soon be heard around Midtown high.

* * *

Peter Parker had arrived early to school in the sunny Monday, he wouldn't admit but he was feeling rather more excited for high school than any other day of his life, he felt as if the whole world was shining up above him, and he wasn't quite sure why. Though as he was making his way to school he couldn't help but smile at everyone just as he hopped into the train. Music was feeling his ears, and his playlist wanted to make him dance, though to be fair, he couldn't just dance away his feelings. He didn't want to be the freak with earphones who strolled by dancing, so he kept his energy low key as he was just prancing through the football field to walk into the school.

Just as he stepped into Midtown high he felt a few stares coming his way, making him feel slightly conscious about everything. He saw how a few grownups, probably juniors stared at him and started to whisper, Peter's joy faded away as he walked through the hallway, blush filling his cheeks. Some other girls smirked at him as they walked past him, causing Peter to clear his throat and blush even harder. He ignored everyone, and got his music volume higher, trying to cheer himself up. He arrived to his locker and took out a few books, deciding whether or not he'd go to Angela's locker, he took out his phone just to check if he had received any single text from her, though it would be impossible because she had no phone. Peter dug his head into the locker just as someone approached him.

"Hey, Peter!" A girl, Betty Brant, had walked over to him, she had her blonde hair tied in a bow and her black clothes were showing a little bit more cleavage than allowed in the dress code.

"Ah, hey Betty," Peter greeted the girl confused, she had never talked to him before, or maybe just once asking him for a pencil. She was one of the popular girls, and she ran the school news to be more exact, so Peter was amazed that she even knew his name.

"How are you?" The girl smiled at him, leaning casually against the lockers.

"Spectacular," Peter answered confused staring around. "You?" Peter was sure the girl was probably ask him for a homework.

"I'm great," said Betty with a higher pitch trying to get Peter's attention who was clearly not interested on engaging any type of conversation with her. "So, Peter, what've you been up to these days?" The girl asked, closing Peter's locker door, causing him to stare at her with a raised eye brow.

"Not much," he answered.

"Heard you had fun at Flash's party last Friday," she grinned. "Though we didn't even get to spend time together!"

Peter blinked, what? "Uh, no offense, Betty but we barely talk to each other, so forgive me if I didn't spend any time with you."

Betty let out a laugh, casually bumping Peter's shoulder. "Well, we should then talk more!"

"Uh, sure," Peter answered running a hand through his face, biting his lip.

"So, you and Angela Stark seem to be close, huh?" Betty inquired. Whoop, there it was.

"I guess, we're friends," he shrugged as he stared around, thankfully saved by Ned who just walked over.

"Hey, dude," he patted his back and raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "Hi, Betty."

The girl smiled at Ned politely before looking back at Peter, "Well, we'll catch up later, okay, Pete?" She winked at him before walking away.

"Did Pretty Brant just wink at you?" Ned asked confused as Peter shrugged. "Did you take off your shirt or...?"

"Hi, Peter," other two girls waved shyly at Peter as they passed by, leaving Ned and Peter confused raising eyebrows at each other.

"Did you say anything about-?" Peter frowned.

"No, I would never!" Ned defended himself as they started to walk through the hall, feeling a few other stares coming to them. "Wow, this must be how Angela feels," Ned commented as some people were whispering as they passed by, other people waved at them and smiled at them. "Oh, I think I know what's up here," Ned smirked and let out a laugh.

"What?" Peter asked as they were walking by inertia to Angela's locker.

"I'll tell you when you're older," Ned laughed, as they had arrived to Angela's locker hallway. And there she was, as usual, like every single morning surrounded by a group students in which, for Peter's surprise, was missing Shawn Ford.

Peter stared at her, her silky hair was falling through her right shoulder, her gray eyes were gleaming as she smiled at the students who were with her as she listened to them passionately. That was something Peter and Ned admired, she would always listen to any students, from girls trying to ask her about her fashion style, to freshman students asking her out, to others trying to impress her in order to meet her father. Even if it was annoying, she would listen, and sometimes Peter could sense she was feeling insecure or anxious, yet she'd just give them a smile and excuse herself.

Peter and Ned watched her with awe, they would be lying if they said they weren't still star struck, even though they had been with her on the weekend it was still something exciting to have Stark's own daughter at their very same school.

Angela finally looked up as she was pushing back some hair from her face, Peter noticed she had a bandage around her arm, he frowned but made no comment or reaction. Angela sent him a smile, and that was a genuine smile, not the one she gave all the other students, but a smile that could be treasured.

The girls that were currently with her turned to look at Peter and then stared between them just to then give a knowing look, as if they had just connected a few dots.

"We will let you be, Angela," one of the girls snickered as they giggled passing by Peter.

"Hey," Angela greeted them, "Sorry for that," Angela apologized. "But I guess you're already facing the consequences from Friday," she chuckled.

"Consequences?" Peter chuckled. Ned rolled his eyes, laughing as he smirked at Angela.

"He isn't old enough to get it," Ned explained as Peter frowned watching them.

"Get what?" Peter asked.

"Get that every single girl is staring at you," Angela chuckled. "Since I spent the '7 minutes in heaven thing'," she usedfinger quotes "with you, you probably became more attractive to about 70% of the school's population."

 _"Oh,"_ Peter finally understood,

"Yeah, sadly you get that connotation, and apparently I heard some girls whispering that I was 'easy', huh, gotta love double standards for men and women," Angela frowned. "But Hey, congrats, you scored with me," she chuckled sadly.

Peter frowned as he leaned against the locker. "That's not fair, I could always tell the truth."

"And ruin your reputation?" Angela shook her head, clacking her tongue. "Don't worry Pete, enjoy it."

"What about _your_ reputation? I'm a nobody and I can stay being a nobody," Peter argued and Angela turned to him with a neutral face. Ned looked between them awkwardly.

"Well then, what do you suggest?" She asked. "We can't go on and tell the truth because either way my reputation would be screwed, in one scenario I'm apparently a slut, and in the other one I'm a weak damsel in distress who got herself kidnapped on her first week in this world."

Peter and Ned stayed quit watching her, defeated.

"You guys could pretend you're dating," Ned smirked before letting out a mischevious giggle.


End file.
